Spark of Blue
by Punk not dead
Summary: B/V A/U Bulma is a sayajin, Planet Vegetasei exists and Freeza is out there meaning trouble to the universe. A fic where Bulma is not a whinny weakling and Vegeta is the jerk we all know and love, find out how they fight, love and sttruggle to survive.
1. Prologue

Hope you like it, English is not my first language so I'll appreciate any review about my spelling or grammar and if anyone finds this fic worthy enough to offer to beta it, it'll be amazing.

WARNING: This fic contains foul language, violence and adult situations involving sex o implying it, so if any of the later bothers you, don't read.

"Blah"- talking

/_Blah_/- thoughts

/**Blah**/ - telepathy

Disclaimer: I think it is a waste of time but oh well… don't own don't sue.

**SPARK OF BLUE**

Prologue

Stars were flashing trough the little round window at an amazing speed, casting a beautiful sight over the ship's floor, you may even call it romantic, not that it mattered to the woman typing furiously on the main console's keyboard. Different warning lights shone over her face, a tight frown adorning it while her blue eyes traveled to one side of the screen to another. She let out a frustrated growl, her tail lashing behind her. "You fucking piece of shit! I swear you are doing this just to piss me off".

She remembered the last time she landed on her home world planet and shuddered, that hadn't been nice, it had took her almost a week inside a regeneration tank to be fully healed, but this time was different, the damn ship didn't have a scratch on it. She made a promise to herself that once she reached the planet's surface she was going to blast the crappy thing and just make a new one.

Finally the sound of a mechanic voice brought her back to reality (not that she ever stopped what she was doing). "Prepare to land in 10 minutes".

She let out a sight "I'm so lucky to be a genius".

Once strapped safely to her seat she started wondering what would be the best course of action to follow at her arrival, she needed to talk to the king asap but she thought it would be better if she got a feeling of how things were going first, and it'd be imprudent not to wait at least one day before doing it, she was sure that no one had followed her and that her shield had prevented any unknown ship to trespass the atmosphere, she made sure of that, but it never hurt to be careful, besides she was starving and in need of a much earned rest, she've been dodging Freeza's armies and collecting information for a whole year. So she decided to kept low and pay a visit to Adrian, her old friend and owner of an inn slash bar in the poorer side of Capital City, he would be perfect for catching up with what've been happening on Vegetasei's underworld and what not, and the place was safe enough to allow her presence to be unknown until she decided otherwise. She would land, blast the annoying spaceship and simply fly to the inn.

A couple minutes later the mechanic voice broke into her thoughts once again " Landing in 10…9…8…" The whole ship rocked and Bulma braced herself for impact "5…4…3…2…"

BOOM.

She landed in the middle of nowhere, it were times like this that made all the deserts covering Vegetasei be appreciated. After she finished checking herself for injuries and cursing the ship one more time, Bulma stood up, collected her things in capsules, put them in her belt, throw on an old and tattered cloak, and descended the ship's ramp. She took a few steps away from it, turned around and with a sly grin on her face blasted the thing to ovlion, she sniffled the air and extended her senses, once she pinpointed the city she took off to the air.

Bulma reached the inn in no time and went straight to the bar where she could see a bulky man serving drinks. She leaned over the counter and whistled. The man looked at her and was not affected by the fact that he could barely see her eyes under the cloak she was wearing, he was used to seeing worst. He approached her slowly.

"Hey pal what can I get you?" he asked in a monotonous voice.

"How about lots of food, a room and some information…and it would be nice if you don't call me pal Adrian, that really hurt my feelings" said Bulma with a feigned hurt tone.

Adrian's eyes went as wide as they could go, and once the shock was over he reached over and caught her in a rib-shattering hug. "Blue! I can't believe you are here!!" he said a bit on the loud side.

"Shh kept it low, I don't want people to get wind of my arrival yet" said Bulma in between teeth. /_He can be such a twit some times_/

"Sorry Blue" apologized Adrian with downcast eyes. "I just got exited, the last time I saw you was nearly a year ago"

"Yeah, I've been busy" replied Bulma "you know I wasn't joking when I asked you those things!" she said while poking him on the chest.

" Never gonna change hnn? Get your nice ass over there" he said pointing to a table in a far away corner. "Let me tell Maya that she is in charge and I'd be there in a second"

Bulma did as she was told, and watched as Adrian talked to a middle age woman dressed in a tight leather corset that showed a great deal of cleavage and leather pants, and then disappeared inside the kitchen. /_So I guess he added a new feature to this little hell hole_/ she thought /_He better hurry with the food I'm seriously considering chewing my own arm_/ as if on cue her stomach growled loudly. A couple of minutes later Adrian exited the kitchen carrying a huge tray with lots of plates piled over it, Bulma's mouth watered, and once he placed the tray on the table she lost no time before she started eating.

"Damn girl! It is amazing how you can stay fit with all the food you inhale" joked Adrian.

Bulma didn't pay attention she was busy swallowing, once she accomplished it, she asked him to spill all the info about what've happening while she was gone, and then kept on eating.

Adrian adopted a pensive look, seeking for the best way to resume all the events of the past year. "Well it was a very interesting year with the prince back and the no space travel politic, at first it was a shock to all of us and some people didn't take it well, about the no space travel thing I mean, but eventually the elites made sure that no uproar took place, and the King himself gave a speech in Capital City's plaza, explaining that it was a measure of security against Freeza 'cause now that the prince was back and we broke alliance with him, the homo lizard would want to blow up the planet, and so there was some kind of shield surrounding it that also acted like a cloak, and that way the bastard wouldn't be able to find the planet nor harm it from outer space, and because of that no ship could blast off 'cause it'd reveal our location. And then compelled us to join the army, they've training like mad people since then" He said in one breath while stroking his chin.

Bulma had finished eating and was listening politely /_Yeah Yeah tell me something I don't already know_/

"The prince is a real jerk, he is know to blast people just for looking at him in the wrong way, he puts our whole race's bloodlust to shame, I think that after his time with Freeza he's a little…disturbed" Adrian said in a whisper.

Bulma snorted at that. "I don't care about how royalty behaves Adrian, I want to know what's going on, _**on the streets**_, you know, anything I should be aware off 'cause it could came later an bit me in the ass, so spill it" she growled. She was tired and Adrian was boring her with all the unimportant chat, she needed to know if any petty antigovernment activity was going to make things complicated in this war against Freeza by simply fucking things from the inside.

"Mmm there've some rumors, but nothing for sure, about someone recruiting third and second class soldiers for some kind of "front for freedom" or something like that, with the excuse that the king's speech was a lie and such, but I couldn't get any names, and no one I know saw this gatherings" He made a pause letting Bulma assimilate what he just said "But it's told that they are planning on sabotaging the shield, the problem is that they don't know where the different power sources for it are located, and that's all I can tell"

Bulma was silent a moment /_Perfect just what I need, a bunch of idiots playing right into Freeza's hands, and messing with my inventions, just fucking peachy_/ she thought. She reached inside one of the pockets of her belt and took out a capsule then tossed it to Adrian, who caught it immediately. "That's a communication device, it can't be tracked and it only works to talk with me, the first thing you know, you ring me, understood? Asked Bulma. He nodded. "Can you get me to a room, I'm really tired, it'll be just for tonight".

"Sure thing, follow me"

Adrian led Bulma to a room in the fourth floor, she overlook it out of habit, it was small but neat, a bathroom, a bed, a night side table a desk and a chair. She hugged him, slid a couple of trouks (money) inside his pocket, and said goodnight. She just put her belt under her pillow, tossed the cloak over the chair, and without bothering to undress promptly fell asleep.

Author's note:

So that was the beginning, just setting up the picture, more will be explained in the first chapter. It's my first fic so reviews are welcomed, I don't care if you flame me but I'll appreciate constructive criticism and suggestions. Thanks for reading.

Tamy.


	2. Chapter 1

Hope you like it, English is not my first language so I'll appreciate any review about my spelling or grammar and if anyone finds this fic worthy enough to offer to beta it, it'll be amazing.

WARNING: This fic contains foul language, violence and adult situations involving sex o implying it, so if any of the later bothers you, don't read.

"Blah"- talking

/_Blah_/- thoughts

/**Blah**/ - telepathy

Disclaimer: I think it is a waste of time but oh well… don't own don't sue.

**SPARK OF BLUE**

Chapter 1

The market was overcrowded; you could see hundreds of both third and second class sayajins and slaves hurrying to do the daily chores, going frantically from stall to stall. The place was dirty and dusty, it gave you a sense of claustrophobic and if you weren't used to it's timing you could find yourself being steered away by the crowd. But it was the kind of place where you went when in need of something you couldn't purchase anywhere else. And it was precisely in this quaint location that we found the all mighty prince of the sayajins strolling side by side with his royal guard Kakarot, no need to say he wasn't pleased with the situation.

Vegeta kept on pushing people out of his way, annoyed that the insignificant bastards dared to stand in his path, and even more when someone failed to recognize him and attempted to "put him in his place". He cut those cases short by simply sending a hard glare their way and flaring his ki a little, the "brave" warriors would ran for their lives with their tails between their feet.

/_Damn old man banning me from blasting these suckers to the next dimension_/ he mussed to himself.

Meanwhile, his companion was walking with a cheesy grin on his face and an exited aura around him, looking at everything with a childlike curiosity. /_And stupid Kakarot always looking so carefree_/ he let out a snarl at this thought. The sound must've attracted the other warrior's attention because next thing he knew, he was being patted in the back and told: " Come on Vegeta! chill, look at all this food and pretty things"

"Fuck Kakarot! Don't touch me or I'll rip your hand off!" he yelled.

"Sheesh sorry Vegeta I just wanted you to relax a bit" Kakarot replied with a hand behind his head, not quite understanding why his friend didn't appreciated the variety of amazing things before his eyes.

"Moron! I don't need to relax I just need to get those damn training outfits and get the hell out of here" Vegeta growled in a low dangerous tone, the whole ordeal was getting deeply on his nerves and Kakarot's attitude wasn't helping. "He could have send a servant to do this, I'm the fucking prince of all sayajins for fucks sake!"

Kakarot was used to the prince's outbursts so he calmly said: "You know your father wanted you to do this for a reason, you need to do public appearances once in a while"

"I could care less about this whole public appearance shit, just shut up and hurry so we can get over it!". With that said Vegeta increased his pace and got lost ahead in the sea of people. /_I must remember to curse the old man for brainwashing my personal guard with those silly notions_/ he thought irritated.

Finally they reached the stand they were looking for; a short purple alien was piling some packages on one side of the counter using all of his six hands at the same time. Once Vegeta made his presence be known, the little alien hurried to do an exaggerated bow, his almost non-existent nose barely touching the counter in front of him.

"My prince, to what do I own the pleasure of your mighty presence in my humble stall?" he asked in a quaky voice.

"Cut the ass liking servant, and handle me the training outfits your king required of you at once" Vegeta ordered in a menacing tone, not in the mood to play diplomacy.

The merchant made a strangled sound of surprise before diving under the counter to get what the prince asked from him, sweat was pouring in rivulets from the bald alien's head as he strained to hold all the heavy armored sets in his hands at the same time. With a great effort he managed to set them before the prince.

"There you go your highness, the best quality one could hope for," the seller said in a rush.

Vegeta simply humphed and crossed his arms over his chest.

With a nod of the head he pointed to Kakarot to pick up the merchandise, but was obliged to step in when he saw the former trying to fit everything in his arms and fail miserably. Letting out and exasperated sight he gave him a capsule and told him to put the things inside, and was shocked when Kakarot started rolling it looking for a way to open it. This time with a growl Vegeta snatched the capsule from Kakarot's hands and started tossing the training outfits inside it himself. /_I swear he does it on purpose, the dimwit_/ he thought. Once he got everything inside he capsulated it again, tossed it to Kakarot and angrily turned around, knocking right into a cloaked figure.

Fed up with life, he was ready to blast the person scattered at his feet, when something in the blue eyes of the figure stroked him as familiar, halting his hand's movement in the act. Seeing his prince hesitation Kakarot was quick to help the person stand up, not wanting to give explanations to the king as to why the prince killed someone in the middle of the market. Vegeta followed everything with his eyes still confused about his actions and took in the womanly curves of his should've been victim.

"Stupid Bitch!" he screamed angry with himself for even giving a second glance to that lowly, clumsy slave, and with that he flew away.

With no desire to be abandoned Kakarot muttered a halfhearted apologize and took off to the air after his prince, leaving a sputtering woman behind.

.

.

Bulma had woken up early in the morning despite the fact that she was extremely tired when she went to bed; her body was used to short periods of sleep. I took her a while to adjust to her surroundings, accustomed to wake up in the cockpit of the ship. Relinquishing in being in a bed she stretched like a cat, and after a little while of lazing around she got up and headed to the bathroom where she took a quick shower, once done she dried herself rising her ki a little bit and put her long aqua blue hair in a messy bun, leaving a few spiky strands to fall on her face.

She stepped out the bathroom stark naked and reached for her belt under the pillow, she rummaged looking for her clothes' capsule and let out a colorful string of curses when she found it missing. /_Just my luck to leave the blasted capsule inside the cursed ship_/ she thought. Albeit reluctant she dressed in her old clothes again. /_Maybe Adrian knows where I could find some clothes, I bet he's asleep but oh well, he should be willing to help out a friend in need_/ with that in mind she threw over her cloak and headed to where she could feel Adrian's ki.

Not bothering to knock she opened the door to his room and walked in, startling the poor man who until then was lying sprawled over someone and snoring softly. Bulma thought she recognized the woman from before /_isn't that the woman from the bar? What was her name…Maya?_ / She chuckled inwardly /_lucky bastard_/

Adrian was getting out of bed softly, trying hard not to wake the sleeping woman beside him. With a frantic movement of his hand, he motioned Bulma out of the room. She complied and in a matter of two minutes was face to face with the exasperated man, who portrayed a questioning expression.

She gave him puppy dog eyes. "Sooo sorry Adrian, but I need you," she said in her sweetest tone.

He let out a sight, knowing her well and not buying her "repented" attitude but asking what she needed nevertheless. She explained him the whole missing clothes ordeal and waited for him to give her the solution.

"What kind of clothes do you need? The every day ones or the training and stuff ones you like so much?" he asked a bit sleepy.

"I need training clothes, like the ones you got from me last year, I got lots of the others in my room in the palace" she answered.

"Oh yes I remember" He paused a second trying to recall the place where he got the clothes. "I bought them at old Byky's stall in the market that's like four or five blocks from here going south, you'll catch the scent, and the stand is easy to recognize, is the one with the little purple alien with six hands and a shiny bald head" he said.

"Thank you! You're a life saver" she said in a joyful tone.

"Always Blue" he replied with a wink and a pat to her head.

"Well I'll see you again someday Adrian, remember what I asked you yesterday and keep your eyes and ears open" Bulma said in a whisper while she hugged him.

"Ok girl no problem" He said hugging her back.

He watched as she left and then went back to his bed, waking his bedmate, all thoughts of sleep forgotten.

.

.

Adrian was right she caught the market's scent easily. When she arrived Bulma was displeased to see hundreds of people running around like ants, she wasn't a crowd lover. It took her a while but eventually she found the purple alien she was told to look for.

She was almost to the stand when some jerk that was previously buying something there turned around abruptly and knocked her to the floor.

/_That asshole is like a freaking brick wall!_ / She thought stunned.

Bulma felt eyes boring into her and raised her head to meet the man's hard stare, she took in his demeanor and tensed ready to deflect any attack she sensed was coming, but none did, he halted with his hand in the air poising to strike and just kept on staring at her. Another man with spiky hair standing in all directions stepped in breaking the staring match, and hauled her to her feet. Suddenly the first man, who she now knew was the prince screamed "Stupid Bitch!" and took off to the air, the guy that had helped her to stand muttered a halfhearted apologize and took off too.

When the shock was over, rage overtook her.

"Damn asshole, knocking me over and having the nerve to call **me** stupid, the little prick" she yelled earning herself an amazed stare from the purple merchant. /_He sure was more appealing unconscious_/ she thought.

The encounter with the prince almost made her forget about her purpose there. Getting herself together and with the knowledge that she would make him pay later, she turned her attention to the salesman. After getting what she needed, she placed the capsule carefully in her belt, and headed to the palace with a wicked smirk plastered on her face. /_He should know that there is no worst thing than a woman scorn_/

Author's note: 

I know in the prologue I said this chapter was going to reveal more things, and it just seems to add more questions, but as I was writing it, this seemed to be a good place to leave it for now. So I promise to get the next chapter out soon. Thanks for reading.

Tamy.


	3. Chapter 2

Hope you like it, English is not my first language so I'll appreciate any review about my spelling or grammar and if anyone finds this fic worthy enough to offer to beta it, it'll be amazing.

WARNING: This fic contains foul language, violence and adult situations involving sex o implying it, so if any of the later bothers you, don't read.

"Blah"- talking

/_Blah_/- thoughts

/**Blah**/ - telepathy

Disclaimer: I think it is a waste of time but oh well… don't own don't sue.

**SPARK OF BLUE**

Chapter 2

Rubrik was guarding the palace's gates when a cloaked figure made her appearance startling the living lights out of him. He was ready to pounce and give the alarm signal but stopped once the figure revealed her face, immediately falling on one knee, right hand to his chest in a signal of respect.

"Commander Briefs" he managed to articulate.

"Stand up soldier, there's no need for such formalities" Bulma said. Seeing the soldier's hesitation at her seemly odd request she spoke again. "You are of no use to me kneeling on the floor, I want to see the king **right now **so lead me to the audience room and be quiet about it"

The soldier hurried to a standing position and opened the big doors, then tuned around and asked the once again cloaked Bulma to follow him. When they reached the audience room she ordered him to go fetch the king and not to tell anyone about her presence or he was going to earn one ticket straight to hell. She had to stifle a laugh when she saw Rubrik's face drain of all color and his mad rush to the door. She made herself comfortable in a big armchair with her back to the door and waited for the king's arrival. A smile crept to her face when she heard Vegeta Ou's deep voice.

"Who the hell are you? And how dare you come in here uninvited?" he growled. Apparently Rubrik had been too scared about the prospect of being sent to hell, and in his hurry to do her bidding forgot to tell the king who was awaiting him.

"You are going senile old man if you couldn't tell who I was the moment I stepped trough your palace's doors" Bulma said in a playful tone at the same time she turned to face him.

"Blasted disrespectful brat, come here" the king ordered.

Bulma leaped from the chair and hugged him, lacing her tail around his waist, much the same way she used to do when she was younger. She was the daughter of the king's head scientist and right hand man Dr. Briefs; when the good doctor and his wife died as side victims of an attempt to assassinate the king, Vegeta Ou took the promising teenager as his pupil, seeing that she had great potential outside the laboratory's doors too. Bulma grow up to be an excellent fighter and an even more amazing scientist, fulfilling dangerous missions and inventing gadgets that positioned Vegetasei as the number one in the intergalactic technological market. Despite her unique coloring she managed to get along under the radar, not being a fan of the attraction being famous carried, until last year when all of Vegetasei's inhabitants got the shock of their lives realizing that the rumors about commander Briefs being a woman were true, and putting together the face attributed to the beautiful and deadly renegade "Blue" with her formal title.

Breaking free of the hug, Bulma gave her mentor a serious look.

"We are in deep shit" were her stern words.

"What do you mean?" asked Vegeta Ou adopting a serious look himself and sitting in one of the room's chairs.

"I mean that Freeza've been a busy little lizard, he's getting restless and every day we stay hidden is a torn at his side fueling his anger and desire to eliminate us, this turned out to be a matter of hurt pride seeking retribution, and you know well how much pride weights over someone like Freeza" Bulma elaborated.

The king snorted. "Let him come if he can find us, we'll show him what this "monkeys" are capable of"

"We're not ready to confront him yet, and time is going against us, we won't be able to win this war by sheer brute force" she replied. "I collected lots of disturbing facts trough all my journey, I think it's time to call the council and put together a detailed war plan, the more we stay without doing a thing, the more slim our chances to win this became".

"I refuse to believe that, you've been away for far too long my child and things had changed. Our army is much more stronger than before and our lines are bigger, not to mention we have my son, the forfeit legendary one"

"Even thou, it won't be enough" Bulma said in a strained voice. "You're right I've been gone for far too long and I missed a pregnant year, but I didn't spend that time sitting on my ass and fooling around, I risked my life countless of times so I could came back and warn my people about the big bad frougre (the sayajin equivalent to a wolf) waiting in grandma's house" she finished in a huff.

King Vegeta was silent, pondering what she said, her angry demeanor took him aback, usually, Bulma was very collected when making a point.

She got up and started pacing the room.

"It was pride what lead us to this in the first time, that false notion of superiority over the rest of the universe, thinking Freeza was going to fulfill the treaty 'cause we were the best of the best" she took a great intake of breath "And all for what? So my father could slave in the laboratory creating abominations for that monster? So our whole race turned out to be his plaything? So you could hand over your only son to that freak? Tell me Vegeta what good did pride to us?" she let her words sink in. "I'll tell you: **none**, and you are ready to let history repeat itself"

"Careful child I'm still your king" he said getting angry.

"Yes you are my king, but if you don't listen to me, soon you'll be king of nothing"

He stood up, tail lashing furiously from side to side, and was going let hell break loose, when she started speaking again and locked eyes with him.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, you taught me to be this way, to not let anyone bring you down if you believed something was worth fighting for it. And I believe that it's time to show the council what's going on and do something about it" she said, and with that let herself fall onto the chair and placed her head in her hands.

The king was stunned to silence again, he knew that what she had said was true, but his pride forbade him to accept it. An internal war of epic proportions was raging in the king's head, and finally reason was the winner. He had a duty to his people, to lead them to honor and glory, and there was none for them in the future if they kept on the path they were following, the decision to hide from the tyrant hanged heavily over everyone's shoulders, an insult to their warrior's pride, it was time to fight and do it smartly; yes the sayajins were a race known for they brawn, but they were also smart, cunning and great strategists. He was going to make the outcome of this war be on his side, and if it took risking and giving everything to achieve it, so be it.

He placed his hands over the table, and with an air proper of royalty said: "I'll summon the council tomorrow, we'll throw a ball in your honor to cover the reunion, I don't want people to know about this situation until I can get all my bases covered, I'd like to think this walls are safe but I know better than that"

Bulma looked up with grateful eyes. "That's a wise decision my king, I'll take this day to prepare all the documents and files. It'd be better to leave introductions for the ball"

"Agreed, I'll send a servant to your room to help you out and get you anything you want" Vegeta Ou said.

"Great… by the way, I meet your heir" she said letting it hanging in the air.

King Vegeta was surprised. "When?" he asked.

"This morning at the market, he knock me over and called me a stupid bitch" Bulma answered.

The king laughed loudly. "I got to teach the brat to be more careful at picking out his enemies; I'll give him his first lesson at the ball"

She laughed too. "Oh you're evil" Bulma joked. "It was good to see I did a nice job at patching up his ass, but his attitude needs an improvement"

"It's time for someone to stand up to him; he's getting way too cocky".

"It'll be fun" she said with a strange gleam in her blue eyes.

.

.

"Come on Kakarot, get your head out of your ass, it's the fifth time in a row I knock you down" yelled a frustrated Vegeta.

"I'm sorry" Kakarot apologized. "I'm hungry! We've training non stop and didn't have anything to eat since lunch, my stomach hurts!" he complained in a whinny voice while rubbing it.

"What kind of warrior are you?"

"Well I was born a third class, but your father promoted me to elite and now I'm a royal guard" Kakarot said counting with his fingers. "I'm really confused right now" he stated with a silly grin and a hand scratching behind his head.

Vegeta sweat dropped. "It was a rhetorical question you imbecile"

"So? I gave you a rhetorical answer"

"You don't even know what rhetorical means, do you?

"Hmmm now that you asked, nope! not a clue" he answered with a big smile.

"Oooh, never mind!" Vegeta gave up. It was pointless. "Let's go to the kitchens and get something to eat"

Kakarot's eyes teared up in gratitude, and if he didn't know Vegeta would hit him or something mean like that, he'd let out a giggle.

The truth was Vegeta was starving as well, so the two sayajins flew through the palace's halls at such speed it seemed they teleported to the kitchen.

At their arrival they found that their destination was currently being turned upside down, a congregation of chefs and slaves was setting up what seemed to be the early stages of a banquette, the culprit of that madness was calmly seated in a nearby table munching on a chicken's leg.

Kakarot dared reach his hand and try to grab a tray filled with different kinds of meats, just to have it slapped by a fear-spearing sayajin woman, he run and got refuge behind Vegeta' s back, who was not distracted by the turmoil nor by the fact that his stomach was starting to eat itself up, and had his eyes fixated on his father.

"Care to explain?"

Vegeta Ou took his time swallowing, and simply said: "Tomorrow we are throwing a ball kid"

"A ball?" Vegeta' s confusion showed only a second before he recovered his stance. "And why in the seven hells are we doing that for?

"Because we have our best scientist back and we are going to honor her". Replied his father.

Vegeta humphed. "Don't count me on it" he said with a defiant air around him.

"Oh but I'm counting on you already" said the king with a smirk, and then dropped the bomb "You are going to escort her to it"

"**WHAT?**"

Author's note: 

Well that was the second chapter. Is there some kind of dance I should perform to get reviews?. I'm going to pretend someone actually read this and say thank you for doing it.

Tamy.


	4. Chapter 3

Hope you like it, English is not my first language so I'll appreciate any review about my spelling or grammar and if anyone finds this fic worthy enough to offer to beta it, it'll be amazing.

Thanks for the reviews!! I was starting to think I was the only one interested in this story.

WARNING: This fic contains foul language, violence and adult situations involving sex o implying it, so if any of the later bothers you, don't read.

"Blah"- talking

/_Blah_/- thoughts

/**Blah**/ - telepathy

Disclaimer: I think it is a waste of time but oh well… don't own don't sue.

**SPARK OF BLUE**

Chapter 3

Kick /_I'm not going to do it_/ punch /_I'm not some stupid woman's mean of entertainment_/ back flip /_I'm the prince of all sayajins_/ ki blast /_I won't do it_/ ki blast deflection /_damn bastard_/ upper cut /_bossing me around as if I were a little kid_/ punch, kick to the side, punch, punch, elbow to the gut /_after all I went trough_/ kick, kick, knee to the face /_one would think he'd have some kind of respect_/ front flip, roll down, kick low /_but noo, the fucker doesn't gives a shit_/ ki blast.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

"Darn it"

There was a pile of ashes in the place where until just then stood the tenth sparring partner of the prince.

/_It was a miracle he lasted this long anyway_/ he thought.

Vegeta dropped to his hands and knees, sweat dripped from his aristocrat nose to the floor, he'd been training restlessly since the argument with his father, and that was precisely seventeen hours ago. He had started with his usual routine, but when the tension inside him proved to need a better outlet it was time to tremble for the designed sparring slaves. No one wanted to be debted the prince's partner, it was well know that it was the equivalent of punching bag and more often than not a death sentence. But this time it had been worst, the prince seemed to be out of focus, unlashing his full force in frantic rage induced attacks that left nothing behind.

With some effort he managed to get to his feet, and stumbled out the training grounds, the lack of food and strenuous workout taking their toll on him. When he got to his room he went straight to the shower and braced himself against the wall, letting the hot water pelt his skin and relax his sore muscles. He was two seconds from falling asleep right there when the water turned cold bringing him back to this plane of existence. "Stupid water" he mumbled. Vegeta wobbled to his bed and plopped down on it drifting to dream's land immediately, had he not been so drained he'd have noticed the new ki located in the room across the hall from his.

.

.

Bulma was scattered over her bed re reading some papers by the time she felt Vegeta enter his room. She cast a glance to her watch and was shocked to see it was eight thirty in the morning. She had woken up at six, not used to having time to actually sleep, and had set to organize the countless documents she had collected in her mission. It was a tedious work, more so because it wasn't for herself, she remembered everything with accuracy but knew that if she wanted the thickheaded members of the council to really do something, she was going to need more than her speech, maybe the grim pictures of some of Freeza' s deeds and the digitalized material would help.

"What the hell is he doing going to bed at this time?" she asked to herself.

Being without contact with others for so long made her develop the habit of talking alone.

"Oh, what do you care? The little prick must have had a temper tantrum and ended just now" she chuckled at her own joke. She didn't know why but there was something about him she didn't like and their earlier encounter surely hadn't help. "I wonder if he'll came to pick me up and escort me to the ball" she scratched her chin a couple of times, "probably not".

Bulma adopted a mischievous expression and said " all the better, I'll make him eat his heart out" then erupted in a fit of giggles. A knock on the door and a softly spoken request forced her to stop.

"Can I come in Miss. Briefs? I got your breakfast"

"Yeah come in" Bulma replied with a raspy voice from laughing so much.

A petite woman made her shy entrance carrying a tray twice her size and carefully deposited it over a table, then stepped aside and waited for instructions.

At the sight of food Bulma remembered how hungry she was, and was sitting at the table shoveling food inside her mouth in a blink of an eye. She raised her head to see the servant girl eyeing the food wishfully, her shiny whiskers twitching ever so slightly; she was an ashtrakan, a race long lost under Freeza' s paws, and was similar to a cat, with pointed ears a fluffy tail and soft fur covering her chest and thighs. Bulma decided she could do without a plate of food, and so grabbed a big one and pushed it to a side in a silent offer. The girl looked at it oddly and didn't move.

"Come on, eat! I know you're hungry Sirly" Bulma said in between bites.

Sirly was confused; this particular sayajin was very strange, never before had one of them showed any sort of sympathy towards a slave, but this woman was different, she had met her the past day and had received nothing but polite requests and generous retributions.

"I told you yesterday I refuse to treat you as some kind of dumb beast that only follows orders, so I won't do it, but I won't beg you either, if you don't start eating in the next five seconds there won't be any more food left"

With wide eyes Sirly took a seat and began eating. "Than..Thank you my lady" she said stuttering a bit.

"You're welcomed" was Bulma' s reply.

They kept on eating together and after a while Bulma managed to get Sirly to open up to her. Amazingly the girl had spunk, and was very well instructed. Bulma was addicted to knowledge, so she absorbed Sirly' s tales about her world like a sponge.

"… and because of that no one dared to do a thing." Sirly finished in a sad tone. " In all and all I think I was lucky, had it not been for those slave traders I'd be dead by now"

"I was once in a similar situation and let me tell you, you are very brave, it's easy to let oneself be dragged down by adversity, find the strength to keep on going is the hard thing"

Sirly' s face turned a bright red. "Thank you"

"It's the truth!" affirmed Bulma, and patted her hand. "Well Sirly I enjoyed our time together but I need to get back at work, I'll see you again for lunch and maybe then you can help me get ready to the ball"

"Yes, yes! I'd love to do it, and I'll make sure the cook prepares something really special for you" said Sirly while she hurried to pick everything up and out the door.

Alone one more time, Bulma went back to her papers, but couldn't seem to concentrate. Sirly' s words kept on playing in her head. A couple of years back she wouldn't have sent the slave a second glance, but now she had a different point of view.

--Flashback--

It had been three months in her mission when she came across with some kick ass technology; it had taken her completely for surprise. A spaceship full of bug like aliens had dragged her ship into their huge one and used some kind of ki disabler on her, rendering her as harmless as a newborn. Apparently her coloring and creamy white skin were something those bugs found extremely pleasant, because they made a point of having her around as much as possible and even with her unending bad behavior and big mouth, never once did they marred her with their disciplinary punishments. It had taken her almost a month to decipher the guns' mechanism and break free, but in that time she learned what slavery really was. She came out of that experience with the blood of those bugs on her hands, a new weapon and a change of heart.

--End of flashback--

"Damn it Bulma, stop spacing off and get your ass back to work" she admonished herself.

Time seemed to fly, and next thing she knew Sirly was back with lunch in tow; luckily she had managed to get everything done.

After they finished eating, Bulma asked Sirly to lie out two or three gowns so she could pick one for the ball, and went to take a long bath. It felt like years since the last time she had taken one. She let the different bath salts work their magic on her tired muscles and played with the bubbles, when she felt she was starting to turn into a prune, she washed her hair and tail vigorously and once she rinsed all the shampoo from them pulled the plug out and watched mesmerized as the water flowed to the drain. Snapping out of her trance, she stood up, dried herself carefully with a towel and then went back to the room where she found Sirly dancing around with a gown clutched to her chest.

The poor girl was so embarrassed she looked like she would start crying any moment, but to Bulma' s ears relief she didn't.

Bulma inspected the dresses and decided for a royal blue one, it cut right before her knees and had a low neckline with white strings crossing over it in the breast section, that showed a nice portion of cleavage without being tacky; the back of the dress was bare, giving the impression that the tinny straps wouldn't hold it together for many time, and ended inches before her tail spot. It was perfect to accompany with the white knee length high-healed boots she was so fond of.

With the decision of what to wear made, it was time to do something about her hair. Bulma took seat in front of her vanity and asked Sirly to help her. After a while her hair was done, piled in a carefully made bun with little diamonds intertwined in it, a few curly strands were left to cascade on her back and those unheeding spiky bangs of hers gave her face a beautiful frame. Her tail was also stylized; she had laced two silky white strings similar to that of the dress around it creating a nice pattern over her fur.

Her makeup was done lightly but striking at the same time. Heavy dark eyeliner and light blue mascara, with a smoked white eye shadow, made her eyes a sight to see, and a cherry red lipstick on her lips made them seem good enough to eat. She didn't need any more, her natural beauty taking care of it.

Bulma dressed mindful of her hair and makeup, and checked herself in the mirror. The dress hugged her figure dreamily, showing all of her curves, and her hairdo was the right one for it. Simply put, she looked amazing.

/_Damn I'm hot_/ she thought spinning in front of the mirror. /_I only need some jewelry and I'm done_/

She grabbed a thick and wide gold and diamonds bracelet and fastened it on her right wrist, then rummaged for the pair of earrings she knew would look perfect with her outfit and once she found them, put them on. She was ready to go. /_And I'm only fifteen minutes late_/ she thought proudly.

"My lady you are like a vision" Sirly exclaimed.

"Thanks Sirly, you did a great job with my hair" congratulated Bulma.

"I bet the prince is going to be stunned by your beauty"

Bulma scoffed. "Talking about prince not so charming, he should be here".

"Oh he surely wanted to give you more time to get ready, he'll be here any minute now" tried to smoothen things Sirly.

"It's ok, I wasn't planning on going with him anyway" said Bulma, and with that threw the door open and revealed a perplex guy standing there with the hand in pose to knock.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Bulma with an angry tone and her hands on her hips.

.

.

The king was searching the congregation of people in front of him, looking for two particular faces, but neither Bulma nor his son had shown face or hide until then.

/_Thoughtless brats_/ he thought annoyed.

Suddenly he spotted Kakarot near the buffet table stuffing his face with food and headed there /_hmm, he should know where my bratty son is_/ deducted the king.

"Kakarot where the hell is my son?" asked Vegeta Ou.

The early mentioned man choked on a slice of ham at the king's thunderous voice, and started jumping up and down while grabbing his throat and making gasping sounds. The king rolled his eyes and patted his back with a little more force than what was necessary.

"That's what you get for not chewing you idiot"

Kakarot laughed sheepishly.

"Now answer my question, where the hell is he?"

"I don't know sir"

"What do you mean you don't know? He should be here with Bulma by his side"

"The scientist girl? He said something like he wasn't going to be that stupid woman mean of entertainment "

"**WHAT?**" Vegeta Ou's voice rebounded in every corner of the huge lounge making more than one cringe at his harsh tone. "**GO AND FIND HIM, THEN DRAG HIS SORRY ASS HERE RIGHT NOW**" he ordered.

Kakarot lost no time and flew trough the doors in search of his prince.

"Raditz!! Come here!" the king yelled.

A tall man with long raven black hair that went all the way to the back of his knees forced his way trough the crowd of people, when he finally reached his king's side, he made a courteous bow.

"Yes my king, what can I do for you?" he asked solemnly.

"I need you to go to the royal wing of dormitories and escort Commander Bulma Briefs to this ball, she is in the room across the hall from the prince's"

"Yes sir" answered Raditz, but didn't move.

"**NOW** Raditz" growled the king a little more than peeved.

Following his brother's example Raditz precipitated trough the lounge's doors. He reached the royal hall of dormitories in record time and paused in front of Bulma' s room to try and catch his breath, when he was ready to knock, the door before him opened abruptly revealing a blue goddess.

"Who the hell are you?"

An ill-tempered goddess.

Raditz breath seemed to have escaped him again, and he struggled to get the words out. "I..I.. I'm Raditz my lady… the king sent me to escort you to the ball"

Bulma looked him over /_at least he is cute_/ she thought. He was tall, with broad shoulders and for what she could see, extremely well built; the armor he was wearing suited him nicely. She could feel his dark brown eyes on her, and was pleased with it. It was no revelation; Bulma Briefs was a very vain woman. Adopting a sensual air, she glided to his side and attached herself to his arm.

"All right _Raditz_, lets go, it seems I'm yours for tonight" she purred, enjoying the light tremor that went trough him at her words.

Raditz gulped and tried to hide a blush unsuccessfully; not wanting to get the exotic beauty in his arms mad he lead her on jelly legs to their destination.

.

.

While his older brother was having a rather easy time with his mission, Kakarot was suffering the consequences of having disturbed the prince's slumber. Currently he was trying to blend in with the wall, whilst Vegeta paced from side to side of his room hurling insults to the scientist woman and his father.

It took some time, but finally Vegeta calmed down enough to be convinced to put on the royal garments and if nothing more, attend to the ball. With that accomplished and the occasional insult they headed to the ballroom. Surprisingly their arrival went unnoticed, all eyes were on a beautiful sayajin woman dancing with the Squad leader, Raditz.

Vegeta took in the sight before his eyes and wondered who that gorgeous female was; it wasn't often that a mere woman caught his attention, but something in her seemed to call to him, her exotic beauty was something deemed for royalty, if for nothing more he was going to have her for the night; a smirk broke in his face, finding his companion was as lost as he was, he turned to some elite warrior and asked about her.

"That's Commander Briefs my prince" was the reply he got.

/_Commander hnn? She seems to be interesting, not like that ugly smart pants woman_/ he mussed. /_What a waste, dancing with that weakling, is time for a real man to step in_/. With that on mind he directed to the dance floor.

He tapped Raditz on the shoulder and signaled for him to hand over the female. Fearful of the prince's wrath the second class warrior moved aside. Vegeta smirked sexily to the woman and placed his right hand on her back and took her hand in his left one, all the time unaware of what he was getting himself into.

Bulma had sensed him coming and wasn't surprised when he set Raditz aside and took his place. /_What a jerk! not even asking me if I wanted to dance with him. He thinks himself so irresistible, HA as if_/ she mentally snorted, but plastered a smile on her face. /_He doesn't know who I am. Perfect, it's show time_/

"Prince Vegeta" was her curt salute.

"Commander Briefs, I believe this is the first time we meet, I'd remember otherwise" he said in a husky voice.

"Yes it is" Bulma replied bating her eyelashes and moving closer. "How _fortunate_ of you to join us, I was under the impression his _highness_ would be busy with royal matters tonight"

The sarcasm was lost to Vegeta as he was distracted by her proximity. "I should be, but no stupid lab rat woman was going to made me lose my time" was his snobby answer.

/_Stupid. Lab rat… why you bastard… calm down Bulma, calm down_/ it took all her self control to not to snap at him. " How come?" she asked feigning ignorance.

"My father wanted me to escort some ugly scientist bitch to this ball" he elaborated.

"Well apparently you had others plans in mind" she said, pressing herself even closer to him.

/_she is even easier than what I thought she would be_/ he thought with arrogance. "Yes indeed"

"And those plans involved me? … I was thinking in having some fun tonight, maybe you could help me? …" she asked with a sensual voice, running a manicured finger up and down his shoulder.

"I could take you to my chambers and show you how helpful I can be"

Bulma saw the king approaching them and smirked breaking free of his hold. "Really?"

"Yes, what.." Vegeta was confused by her change of attitude, but had no time to speak his mind, because a voice interrupted him.

"There you are you two, I wanted to do introductions myself but it seems it won't be necessary" said the king.

Now Vegeta was really confused. "What are you talking about old man?" he asked, but received no answer.

"My my, Bulma had I been ten years younger you'd be the new queen" joked Vegeta Ou.

"Oh shut it old hag, I'd probably break your hipbones" said Bulma with a laugh.

"We won't know until we try, won't we?"

Having a short temper and tired of being ignored Vegeta interrupted the flirting contest between his father and his intended prize.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Why princy, this stupid and ugly lab rat woman is having a conversation with your father" answered Bulma.

Vegeta' s face registered shock.

"Don't tell me you were dancing with her without knowing who she was" laughed the king.

"Nope, he didn't have a clue, even thought he had a chance to score with me" chipped in Bulma laughing too.

Shock leaded to rage, Vegeta' s hands were fisted at his side, his mouth was a thin line and a vein popped out on his forehead.

"**YOU DARE TO MOKE ME? , I'M GOING TO KILL YOU**" he yelled forming a ki blast in his hand.

"Brat calm down, you're making a scene" admonished the king.

Bulma wasn't faced by his threat. "You are going to need a bigger blast to do it" she said adopting a fighting stance.

Vegeta made as if he was going to launch forward and attack her, but was halted by his father words.

"Stop this nonsense and let's go to the meeting, we had urgent matters to discuss" said Vegeta Ou, and started to leave.

They both looked at each other, and reluctantly relaxed their stances, but got involved in a staring match contest.

"Are you two coming or not?" Broke trough the king's voice.

"This is far from over" he whispered to her.

"You are right junior, but remember: life's a _bitch_" she whispered back.

Author's note:

I wasn't happy with the ending of this chapter, I thought that it lacked something in the confrontation between Vegeta and Bulma, I added a few sentences and I think it's better.

Ok that was the third chapter. Don't worry, they won't kill each other, it's just that with both their personalities it seemed unnatural to write something where they were all lovey dovey from the beginning. Again thanks for the reviews, I'm open to suggestions.

Thanks for reading.

Tamy.


	5. Chapter 4 part I

Hope you like it, English is not my first language so I'll appreciate any review about my spelling or grammar and if anyone finds this fic worthy enough to offer to beta it, it'll be amazing.

Thanks for the reviews!!

WARNING: This fic contains foul language, violence and adult situations involving sex o implying it, so if any of the later bothers you, don't read.

"Blah"- talking

/_Blah_/- thoughts

/**Blah**/ - telepathy

Disclaimer: I think it is a waste of time but oh well… don't own don't sue.

**SPARK OF BLUE**

Chapter 4

Part I

The distance from the ballroom to the deemed assembly room for the occasion was covered with a tension so palpable you could cut through it with a knife. Bulma was walking side by side with the king, a smug look on her face at having the last word in her first quarrel with the prince, while Vegeta was a little back, sending death glares her way. Occasionally she would look at him with an air of superiority that'd made his blood boil.

Vegeta Ou was aware of the animosity between his heir and his pupil, but thought nothing much about it, he knew that sooner or later tempers would flare, but wasn't concerned, two explosions as big as theirs tended to cancel each other… or cause a catastrophic _Kaboom_…

/_Either way it'll be fun_/ he thought chuckling inwardly.

When they finally arrived, Bulma and Vegeta almost stomped over the king in their haste to get in first, Vegeta beating her to it.

"Ladies go first, jerk" she growled in a low tone.

"I don't see one around so…" he shrugged; now being the one with the smug look.

"Asshole"

"Slut"

"Moron"

"Idiot woman"

The insults escalated in tone earning them a confused stare from the council members. The king massaged his temples.

"Knock it off already" he yelled angrily, shutting them up. "Take seat so we can begin brats" he ordered pointing to the round table where the others were sitting; once they were seated Vegeta Ou looked over throughout the room taking in the faces of the council members. There was Todda, intelligence and research; Strowk, strategy and statistics; Letuccia, weaponry designer and instructor; Pulus, royal counselor; Matot; off planet missions' commander; Nappa, elite's commander; Brito, first class pilot and troops' commander; Raditz, second class' squad commander and Bardok, third class' squad commander and scientist.

"As you can see commander Briefs is back from her mission and brought disturbing information; information that compelled me to summon this council. There's a war ahead of us that will take everything we have to not be the last" he said.

The room was silent; everyone was trying to assimilate the king's words. It was Vegeta who broke the silence.

"Father your words are outrageous. Never had Vegetasei seen a war or battle threaten her as you are saying" he said standing up, fists over the table, a murmur of agreement echoing his words.

"Silence!" hollered Vegeta Ou. "We are not here to question my judgment, I summoned this council but I'm the king and my word is law; we are here to hear commander Briefs' declaration and determinate a war plan" with that he motioned Bulma to take the word.

Vegeta fumed silently in his seat.

"As the king said, a war is approaching, and the enemy is well-known, it's time to take matters seriously and we don't have room to mess up"

"And what makes you think we haven't?" asked Nappa dismissingly.

"We'd known of this threat for years and been training and plotting against it the whole time, it seem rather exaggerated of you to come and present it in such apocalyptic ways" said Todda.

"It's not the first time I'm before this council, and it won't be the last. I believe I had earned the right to be taken seriously" she said pinning them down with her stare. "I'm perfectly aware of the measures taken, but things had changed and they won't be enough. We'd been preparing to battle Freeza and take down his mother ship; now Freeza is more than that, the cunning little lizard had a very productive year, collecting an army big enough to take over a galaxy in one swift movement. Correct me if I'm wrong, but numbers are against us, without considering Freeza himself" she finished.

"Numbers had always been against us, that's not new. And regarding to Freeza we now have prince Vegeta, the legendary one. It was because of that, that we decided to send a rescue mission to bring him back, risking everything" said Strowk in a calculated way.

"I'll rip him limb by limb" growled Vegeta.

Bulma snorted. "And how _**exactly **_are you planning on doing that, hnn? She asked mockingly. "Last time I checked you were as close to becoming a supersayajin as I'll ever be"

"You **BITCH**, you're next to Freeza I swear!!" he yelled.

"Well it seems as I'll grow old waiting then" she yelled back.

"Stop it you two" interceded the king. "Vegeta if you are not capable of listening and thinking before speaking I'll throw you out of this room, and Bulma you are not here to pick fights with him" he said in a menacing and stern tone.

/_Blasted woman, the fucking temptress has my father wrapped around her little finger, but I'm not going to fall for her sparkly cobalt eyes and dazzling smile… Ughh I can't believe I'm describing that freak like that_/ thought Vegeta as he sulked in his chair.

Bulma' s cheeks reddened a bit, but she managed to regain her composure.

"Getting back on track, you are right Strowk" she said. "But you'll have to do your math again 'cause those numbers you were talking about happened to had increased exponentially"

"Don't get me wrong Bulma, I'm not questioning your credibility, but we are going to need more than your word on this" said Pulus.

Having foreseen this, Bulma reached to her right breast and pulled a capsule from inside her dress, she opened it an eleven thick folders and four square little discs came out of it. She rounded the table giving one folder to each.

"I'm no amateur counselor, in those folders you'll find detailed documentation on this matter, proof that what I'm saying is true". The determined set of her mouth when she finished saying that was a warning to anyone who dared to question her capacity again. She grabbed the discs and started fiddling with them. "This won't be a regular war, we are not dealing with increased numbers alone. Very accurate rumors had been circulating, about Freeza searching for the ultimate weapon, a weapon against which sheer brute force will do nothing at all".

That got the attention of Letuccia. "What kind of weapon? As far as I know there is no weapon comparable with hand to hand combat, let alone stronger than that, even the power of an average third class soldier's blast is still stronger" she stated.

"Technically you're right, but we are way beyond what you or anyone else knows. It'll be of no use to try and explain it, I'll let you see for yourselves". She inserted one of the square discs in a nick in the middle of the table; four beams came out from it creating a three-dimensional cube, a rudimentary film started playing inside, the mechanism such you could see it play from every angle.

First there was static but then surged a voice they all recognized as Bulma' s. _" Twelfth lunar cycle according to Vegetasei, year 752 of the great Oozaru, North quadrant of the Tulwaky galaxy. I've been in secret persecution of a ship labeled as Freeza' s; apparently it's on some kind of slave trading mission, I followed it through planet Indicar 2, Tsultir and Cavetian. It was impossible to establish visual contact, but according to readings they seemed to have picked up at least two individuals from each planet. The ship reached it's final destination, a planet that figures in my database as both unknown and inhabited. I'll land and try to break through their system, informants signal it as related to Freeza' s secret weapon_" her voice said, and then there was static again.

A moment later an image appeared; it was of Bulma dressed in a sleeveless black spandex body suit, with white knee length golden tipped boots, and white fingerless gloves, her hair braided up in her head, typing on a portable console attached to a panel of the enemy ship; in a matter of seconds she had the security system disconnected and was silently blasting a hole on the ship's hull. She went in and for a few seconds everything was pitch black; when she reached the cockpit, the faint light of the main console shone on her face, making her visible again. She connected the portable console to the main one and typed a code that hacked into it; what she found didn't please her and she cursed softly. She detached everything and again was out of sight.

The static came back and then the camera was following her as she crept through a dingy hallway and jumped into the ventilation system; she crawled until she reached the main room and spied through the grid. What she saw made her blood run cold; there before her eyes were at least thirty of her kind, twelve big round containers that went from the floor to the ceiling had sayajin infants inside, all in different stages of growth; five of them seemed to been newly added. The rest were grown ups that were being probed, pocked, cut, exanimate and plain tortured. Lasers that she recognized as ki disablers were pointed in their direction. Being as the situation probed to be too complicated, she decided to go back to her ship and design a plan. Once again there was static and all that could be heard was a voice.

"_Second face of the twelfth lunar cycle according to Vegetasei, year 752 of the great Oozaru, leaving North quadrant of the Tulwaky galaxy. I'd been assessing the installations on the unnamed planet for more than a week, even managed to come to contact with one of the sayajin prisoners, he wasn't_ – her voice seemed to break – _he wasn't sentient anymore_ – she swallowed loudly – _The infants were hocked up to the growing chambers in a way that it wasn't possible to get them out alive. All possibilities of a rescue attempt… null_ – she could be heard dragging in a long breath – _Proceeded downloading all the information and blowing up the place_". With that the virtual screen turned black signaling the end of the recorded material.

Author's note:

Yeah I know… but don't shoot I'll have the second part of chapter 4 tomorrow. So tell me if you liked it. Thanks for reading and the reviews.

Tamy.


	6. Chapter 4 part II

Hope you like it, English is not my first language so I'll appreciate any review about my spelling or grammar and if anyone finds this fic worthy enough to offer to beta it, it'll be amazing.

Thanks for the reviews!!

WARNING: This fic contains foul language, violence and adult situations involving sex o implying it, so if any of the later bothers you, don't read.

"Blah"- talking

/_Blah_/- thoughts

/**Blah**/ - telepathy

Disclaimer: I think it is a waste of time but oh well… don't own don't sue.

**SPARK OF BLUE**

Chapter 4

Part II

Silence hanged heavily over everyone. Those hardened and experienced warriors drawn to muteness by the horror of what they saw; it was something that eluded their minds, to die in battle soaked in blood and gore fighting until the last breath no matter the circumstance was the way they hoped to go. The sayajin people did not fear death, they honored it, they made it their business. But what was on that film had no honor at all, it was a perversion an atrocity none of them could stomach. Those fellow sayajins were children abnormally obliged to mature for nothing more than to fulfill some of Freeza' s lackeys twisted aspirations to play doctor at the lizard's command, stripped from the beginning of strength, mind and soul and the worst of all, the right to fight.

As soon as they digested it, the realization of how far things went sunken in igniting pure and raw rage.

"That son of a bitch!" yelled Bardok. "That's why he made us ship off our infants, it wasn't part of the purging it was so he could get hold of them and use them as lab rats".

Chaos ensued, the council members started throwing insults and blaming each other. In the storm only the king, Vegeta and Bulma remained calm. The king was silently contemplating Bulma' s words before the film and putting two and two together, he was the king for a reason after all, intelligence was something than had graced the house of Vegeta for years, but he knew some parts of the puzzle were missing, Freeza was searching those sayajins looking for a way to make the ultimate weapon? Or the ultimate weapon were going to be those sayajins themselves?. What Bulma said in the film about them not being sentient kept on nagging at him.

Vegeta wasn't as shocked as the others, after all, living nearly twenty years near that bastard gave him a baste knowledge of his perversions, but the film had triggered long forgotten memories inside him, and for a moment he was lost in the horrors of his past. He was a mere boy at the time his father had to hand him over to the tyrant, his five years of life had done nothing to prepare him for what was ahead of him. He was starved, beaten, humiliated and obliged to do things that repulsed him; he was trained to kill without thought, to have no honor, to deceive, betray and know nothing more than hate, anger and pride. But he hold thigh to his heritage the whole time, always fighting never letting himself be broken, and one day he woke up as awakened from a nightmare, covered in bandages and with machines attached to his body, no longer in Freeza' s ship but on his home. That monster had stolen his childhood and almost cost him everything, he wouldn't let him take his people too, he was a prince, and even if it took his own life to do it, he was going to make Freeza pay dearly.

Bulma was calmly assessing the situation / _So now they believe me_. _Well apparently they are not capable of handling the truth, I guess is time to step in, the king got this look on him that he adopts when deep in thought and the younger Vegeta seems to be miles away, no that he would be of much help… it's up to you Bulma_ / she thought. She made her way smoothly to the center of the room, right in front of the table and whistled loudly, gaining the attention of the rest.

"Oookeey, can we pretend we know how to act as civilized people?" she asked in a condescending tone. "Things are pretty mess up already as to add this kind of shit to the formula"

Silence engulfed the room again as the members of the council returned to their respective seats one by one. They were looking at her with a new gleam, with a renewed respect and admiration; / _it's funny how easily they forgot who I am_ / she thought with a silent scoff.

"I know what you just saw took you all by surprise, but I hope it helped to freshen your memories. I've been fighting this since I was fourteen and been trained for this since I was eight. One would think you would remember all the things I did for this planet. If I now have your attention and trust, I'd like to keep on with my inform." She said.

"I have some questions commander" ventured Raditz; at seeing her nod in acknowledge he continued. "What exactly is Freeza doing with the sayajins infants?"

"Until now I only have theories, the files on that installation were ciphered and encoded. It was possible for me to break through but the information was scarce and very much inexact, what makes me believe that installation wasn't the only one, as the code seems to be part of a bigger one. But according to what I saw and what the informants said, Freeza is collecting the infants shipped off world and with the growing chambers that appeared on the film making them reach adulthood in a matter of days, and then cutting them up and running tests on them, specifically on their brains…"

"He is looking for the ki neuro-transceivers located in our brains" suddenly exclaimed Bardok. Interrupting her.

"Speak in sayago third class" sneered Vegeta.

"Just because you are stupid doesn't mean Bardok cannot speak his mind _your highness_" Bulma sneered back; she had a soft spot for Bardok, maybe because he was a colleague or whatever, she just liked him. And before the prince could retort she spoke again "There are millions of species out there in the universe and only a few are capable of manipulate ki at the extent we do. Now, everyone has ki, ki is the force of life, what makes us different is that we have special transceivers in our brains that receive and canalize the ki in such way that allows us to handle it and increase it" she explained.

"OK, now that sayajin biology is covered, what's the point of looking for them?" asked the king.

"Like I said before I don't really know, I can just assume it is to try and develop some kind of vaccine that would make one stronger… absurdly stronger, or something along the lines."

"This is much interesting, but I think it'd be best if we took some time to catch up with the information the commander gave us, and meet another day" said Pulus.

"It's a wise decision" approved Vegeta Ou.

"I agree with that too, but there are some things I want to lay out first" said Bulma.

"Proceed then"

"I got wind of an internal operation going on. There is a group of people that aren't happy with the measures taken according to interplanetary flights and are planning on sabotaging the shield" she said with clear annoyance in her voice.

"Those suckers had been taken care off" said Nappa smugly.

"Don't be so sure about it dolly" she replied icily. "I'm not concerned about it, nevertheless I wanted you to be aware of the situation at hand and I'll set to reinforce the power sources"

"It'll be investigated, Nappa, Brito you two make sure of that" ordered the king. "You are all dismissed until two weeks from now"

At the king's proclamation everyone except for Vegeta and the king himself left.

Vegeta was sitting straight on his chair and had a murderous look on him; he followed his father's every movement. He'd been waiting for an opportunity to leash at the old monarch for hours and it was finally the right time.

"What the hell is going on? And who the hell is that stupid woman?" he asked in a low collected tone, that referring to him mean he was beyond pissed.

"I thought everything was explained in the meeting, and you have some light reading to help you answer that question" replied his father.

"Don't mock me father, the crown might be upon your head but if I so much as desire it there would be nothing you could do to stop me"

"You dare threaten me?" yelled the king furiously approaching his son. "You damn _brat_, the single weight of this crown would make you crumble under it"

"**FUCK**, I'm not a brat anymore you fucking senile bastard" Vegeta yelled back standing up and managing to look down on his father despite the differences in height. "I've been through more shit and more battles than you'll ever seen. Do you have any idea of what I went through after you so nicely send my to uncle Freeza' s ship?

"I don't know and I don't care!" replied the king slightly wounding his son. "It was necessary to save our race from total annihilation, had you been ready to take over my title you'd have known that. Be a man and get over it"

"It's curious that you of all people is talking about being a man, when just now you were been dragged from the nose by that blue haired freak" spat Vegeta.

"Blind fool, she is the only thing standing between Freeza and us, you know nothing"

"**WHO THE HELL IS SHE? DAMN IT**" Vegeta screamed loosing it for a moment.

"She is Dr. Briefs' daughter, a highly ranked commander a scientist and the responsible of creating the shield that kept us alive all this time. You'll do well to treat her better, she's not like all the other females fawning over you the whole time, she won't take shit from no one, not even you"

"You talk about her as if she were some kind of goddess, are you fucking the little bitch?" Vegeta asked with venom in his voice and some resent.

A fist to his face was his answer. His father movement was so sudden that took him completely unaware, sending him crashing to the other side of the room. "Never forget who I am kid" were his father departing words as he left him slumped on the floor.

Vegeta got up seeing red, but decided against going after his father. Evidently his energy wasn't completely restored for he would had been able to avoid the punch otherwise, and a fight with the king would be taxing; despite his early words Vegeta had his father in high regards, and knew that he would prove to be a real challenge once engaged in battle.

/ _I'll show him in his due time_ / he thought giving his pride some kind of reassurance.

With his tail twitching every once in a while behind his back, sign of his glumly mood, he made his way to his chambers, he would change into his training gear and beat the frustration out of him. But three figures in the middle of the hall right across his room halted his pace. There was the woman talking to the third class and his older spawn.

He seized the opportunity to study her. She wasn't like any other woman he had seen before, and he had seen his fare share of women, it wasn't only her exotic / _freakish_ / -he corrected himself- color, it was the way she carried herself, he could see that she was prideful, almost like him, and she was witty and feisty, he found those qualities appealing despite himself, even if she managed to make him want to snap her dainty neck. And there was something in her eyes that called to him, he couldn't put his finger on it, but there it was, that nagging sensation in the back of his mind. He had to recognize reluctantly that she had been very impressible back to the meeting. Setting those notions aside, the primal man inside Vegeta took notice of her curves, accentuated by that revealing dress that let _much_ to the imagination, he had approached her at the ball for a reason after all. He was snapped out of his lustful trance when a fragment of the conversation reached his sensitive ears picking his interest at once.

"…to enhance the gravity 50Gs so one could train under the added weight and improve in speed as well?" the third class scum bag was asking.

"Yeah, it's possible, I must say you did a great job advancing on the project considering that you only counted with my father's messy blueprints" the woman answered.

"But I still can't find a way to make it viable, the size of the machine is much too big"

"No problem, look at this" she said pointing to somewhere in the blueprints he was holding to her face. "With a change in the equations it should be reduced to the size of a regular engine"

/ _So the little thing is smart after all_ / thought Vegeta in the distance.

"You think it could be added to the training grounds?" Raditz asked hopeful.

She pondered the question for a moment. "Mmm, eventually, but they would have to be modified, restrained with some kind of alloy strong enough to contain the Gs"

"Can you do it? I mean, if you gave us the formula to the alloy we could mass produce it and have the lab workers install it, and after it's done you could supervise and that's all" said Bardok.

"Sure thing" she said winking. "I'll see if I have time tomorrow to work on it".

And that was all Vegeta needed to hear. / _A machine capable of enhance the gravity, hnn? If I get that woman to make me a special training room with that feature, even with more capacity that what that good for nothing low class scientist said, I'll be a supersayajin in no time and I'll make Freeza my bitch _/ he thought. He considered he had been spying for too long and that was time to made his presence be known, so he stepped out of the darkness and went right to were they were still talking.

Bardok and Raditz fell to their knees before his prince in the proper way of saluting royalty, and got up at Vegeta' s nod of acknowledgement. Bulma just stood there looking him over, she had sensed him the moment he put a feet on the hallway, but hadn't thought nothing about it, hell, it was his palace anyway, if he wanted to lurk in the darkness so be it, it didn't concerned her. It was the first time that she really looked at him; she let her gaze swept over every one of his dark chiseled features. He was rather short but you couldn't miss the ripping muscles bulging out of his armor, not in that gross bulky kind of way, just compact, the perfect size for him. He exuded masculinity but it was surrounded by a dangerous aura, and she found it appealing, she had always been attracted to rowdy men.

/ _Nice going Bulma, there's no time to play around, even if there is a tasty toy right in front of you… and remember how much of an asshole he is_ / she said to herself.

"Woman, I demand you build me a training room at once" Vegeta ordered.

Bulma' s features hardened a little. Seeing the oncoming battle the squad commanders made themselves scarce, leaving them alone in the dim hallway.

"First of all my name is Bulma, and second you do not demand of me, you ask" she said in a huff. "Besides is unbecoming of a prince to eavesdrop"

"It's not eavesdropping if your shrill voice could waken the dead" he retorted smugly.

"At least I'm not a troll who thinks himself all high and mighty"

"I don't think woman, I _am_ high and mighty, I'm the prince of all sayajins"

"More like the prince of all jerks"

"And which species are you?" he asked knowing he had won the little verbal spar for the moment.

Bulma' s cheeks blushed with anger and she pursed her lips tightly together, her hands balled on her hips, she was ready to leash out but managed to regain her cool.

"Look buddy I had a long day and an even longer one tomorrow, I don't have time to play with you" she said, almost kicking herself when she noticed she had let her subconscious slip.

"You sure seemed ready to play back in the ballroom, even needed _help_ to have some _fun_" Vegeta said, enjoying playing with the words.

"Yeah right, 'cause "_I could take you to my chambers and show you how helpful I can be_" was a great turn on, you got me hooked there" she said in a amazingly accurate imitation of his voice.

"As if I would ever bed such an ugly woman"

"Ugly?! You are calling me ugly?, I'm hot and I know it, but you sure are lucky to be royalty otherwise you would be screwed"

"Believe me woman, I'm not screwed just because of that"

"This conversation turned pointless" she said raising her hands in the air, and turning to leave.

She was already turning the knob when Vegeta planted one arm at her side and leaned in saying "this is not over woman, we'll continue tomorrow".

He didn't give her time to react as he seemed to vanish into thin air.

Bulma opened the door and hurried inside, then rested her back on the door.

/ _What the hell was that?_ /

Author's note: 

They started noticing each other and lust is in the air. Next chapter will have more action. Thanks for reading and the reviews. It'd be nice to read what you guys think about this chapter ( I and II ) 'cause a great deal of the plot line is in here, I still got some twists over my sleeve, but anyway. :)

Tamy.


	7. Chapter 5

Hope you like it, English is not my first language so I'll appreciate any review about my spelling or grammar and if anyone finds this fic worthy enough to offer to beta it, it'll be amazing.

Thanks for the reviews!!

WARNING: This fic contains foul language, violence and adult situations involving sex o implying it, so if any of the later bothers you, don't read.

"Blah"- talking

/_Blah_/- thoughts

/**Blah**/ - telepathy

Disclaimer: I think it is a waste of time but oh well… don't own don't sue.

**SPARK OF BLUE**

Chapter 5

Vegeta had gone to sleep with a satisfied smirk on his face. That woman had taken him by surprise but he had managed to turn the table to his side; lately things around the castle and in general had been rather dull, his whole life had been based on training and training alone and he didn't found any interest in his father's boring lesions about being a political figure, not that he didn't aspire to be the king one day, ha was sure than when that day came power would be everything he would need. So the obnoxious woman proved to be a nice distraction, a challenge, at least in verbal spars, and he would take his time to make her regret everything she had said to him, he would show her who the prince of all sayajins really was, and while doing so he could have some fun with her, she had smelled oh so very nice when he had leaned on her… /_yes she would be fun indeed_/.

Those thoughts in mind had lulled him to sleep.

The next day he woke at least one hour after daylight with the clear intention of disturbing the woman. He had said their little "talk" wasn't over, and he planned on keeping true to his word. He took a quick shower and dressed in his training gear, there was no need to wear armor, he wasn't looking after going outside the castle anyway, and with a devilish smirk crossed the distance between their rooms, and without any kind of warning threw her door wide open.

Nothing.

The bed was neatly made, and there weren't any signs of the woman. He looked around for good measure but beside some clothes in her closet he didn't found anything of use or even related to her.

/_Mmm I have a sneaky one in my hands_/ he thought, secretly admiring her ability to maintain everything out of foreign hands and at the same time pissed because of his lack of success in his initial plan to get back at her.

/_Stupid woman where the hell did she go?_/ he mussed angrily to himself.

Concluding that he wouldn't accomplish a thing standing like a fool in the middle of her room, he stormed out the door and headed to the dinning room, he might eat as well, he did think better with a full stomach, and maybe there he would find someone who could be of some help to his campaign. But when he reached the room, there was nobody there. At first that struck him as odd, usually there would be Kakarot stuffing his face with food or at least his father, reading the daily agenda; then he remembered how early it really was.

He seated at the table, and in a matter of seconds the kitchen servants had a steamy breakfast in front of him. Vegeta ate at his heart content, and then decided some training would have to do, seeing as he had no clue about the woman's whereabouts and the others were too lazy to be up anytime soon.

He had been training in the elites' common grounds for three hours when the first warriors began to arrive. They seemed confused at seeing him there, but quickly shrugged it off and started training themselves, leaving a cautious distance between them and the prince. Initially the atmosphere was awkward, but eventually conversation ensued.

Vegeta was practicing his katas when the name of the woman being said in some distant conversation caught his attention. Without stopping what he was doing, he scooted closer to the pair of chatty warriors, who didn't notice him being that they were busy with their own training regime and listened to their conversation.

/_Maybe these suckers would prove to be of some kind of entertainment_/ he thought absentminded while he kept his pace doing the exercises.

"Did you see Commander Briefs yesterday?" the taller one was asking.

"Are you kidding me? I had my eyes glued to her ass the entire time" the other one answered with a disgusting cackle.

"Don't you have eyes for anything else? Sure she is hot, but she could kick your ass to next dimension too"

"True… can you picture her in bed?" he sniffed "I bet she is a feisty one"

The other man shook his head in surrender. "There is no talking to you, you can't get your head out of the gutter"

"Hey you can't blame a man for enjoying the view along the way, I heard there's trouble around the corner, maybe these days are the last ones we have to do it"

"What are you talking about?"

"Pshh, come on! Can't you see it? The hot piece of ass is back for a reason, isn't she?"

"Damn, who'd have thought it? You are actually making sense"

"Of course I am, and I got news too"

"You are worst than a woman with all your gossiping"

"Fine, I won't tell you then" he spitted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't be a pansy, tall already" the other man said hitting him on the arm.

"Well…" he began giving himself airs of importance "some soldiers saw the commander, the 2nd class squad's commander and a royal guard leaving the castle to go to a secret location at first hour in the morning"

"Do you think it has to do with the shield issue?"

"Sure, she did made that thing"

"Ok, the royal guard I get, it's protocol, but that second class? What the hell has to do with her?"

"I don't know, they were dancing at the ball, maybe the fucker is getting lucky"

"Yeah right, not everything about life spins around sex you know"

"Well, it should"…

The conversation turned too moronic for Vegeta to stand it any longer; he regretted even listening to them in the first place, but at least he now knew where she was and who she was with, which didn't set too well with him.

/_How dare that harpy-woman! She stole my personal guard_/ he thought angrily /_Idiotic Kakarot I'm sure he was bribed with food. He should be here so I could kick his ass, not fooling around with the bitch_/

/**Kakarot!**/ he called telepathically.

No response.

/**Damn it Kakarot answer me**/ he yelled in his mind.

/**Vegeta!!**/ Came the loud reply.

/**Where the fuck are you?**/

/**Hmm, in the desert**/

Vegeta took a long breath calming himself. /**The desert is wide you dimwit, **_**where**_** in the desert are you?**/ he asked peeved.

Kakarot chuckled lightly. /**I don't know**/ he answered, and Vegeta could picture him with a hand scratching behind his head.

/**I don't care anyway; get your fat ass back to the castle this moment**/ he ordered.

/**Sorry Vegeta, can't do it**/

/**What do you mean you can't do it?! I'M YOUR PRINCE AND I'M ORDERING IT**/

/**Sorry**/ Kakarot apologized and cut the telepathic link between them.

"He has just _not_ brush me off!" Vegeta screamed out loud with a burst of energy, startling the warriors on the arena who froze and stared at him.

"And what the hell are you looking at?!" he hollered and then left the grounds with a huff.

"Stupid Kakarot I'll find him and put him in a regen tank for a weak" Vegeta mumbled walking through the palace's hallways. He reached one of the many inside gardens and took to the air in the desert direction where he could faintly sense Kakarot's ki, leaving a shocked par of palace guards behind.

.

.

.

Bulma was up and moving way too early, even for her. She had spent the whole night having weird dreams about Vegeta and now wanted to do something to push them out of her head. She thought that strengthening the shield's power sources would be time and mind absorbing enough to fulfill the task.

"Ok, I have all the tools, the components, the modified blueprints…" she said while placing each mentioned item over her bed "… I'll need someone to assist me with this. Mmm who to trust with it?". She pondered it for a moment, petting her tail without thought.

"Gosh Bulma for a genius you sure can be stupid some times… you got the perfect one for it… Bardok!"

Having planned everything, she grabbed her things, capsulated what she wouldn't need and left the bedroom.

She walked with catlike grace mindful of the sleeping men and women, and finally reached her destination. In the lower grounds of the castle there were apartments designed to the palace's workers. Whenever you had a commanding position, a job in there or where a member of the royal guard, you lived there. It was divided in classes as everything else, the bigger and more luxurious ones where for the elites.

Bulma searched for Bardok' s ki and found it along with Kakarot and Raditz in one of the best apartments. She knocked lightly on the door, and when she received no answer she tried doing it a bit harder, still without getting a response from the men inside.

/_One would think they are dead inside there_/ she thought annoyed and proceeded to bang on the door until she was positive that if she did it one more time the door would crumble before her. Luckily her insistent banging rouse the sleeping warriors, and a half-sleep wild haired Raditz opened the door only clad in a black pair of boxers while incoherent mumbles of protest could be hear in the back.

She wasn't ready for the sight that greeted her, and even though she wasn't remotely close to being a puritan she couldn't stop the blush that crept to her cheeks. Finally registering the woman blushing furiously on his doorframe, Raditz took notice of what he was wearing and almost slammed the door shut on her face in his haste to rush back inside to put something on.

Bulma snapped out of her uncommon shyness and prevented the door to successfully shut. Without waiting for any kind of leave she let herself in. There were no signs of Raditz, and she figured the mortified warrior would be locked inside the bathroom getting presentable. She knew the man had a certain attraction to her, which had been obvious at the ball, and she found him to her liking. The fact that he was somewhat trying to impress her, added to her interest in him.

Bulma let her gaze wonder through the apartment until it landed on a seemingly comfortable couch and then she promptly plummeted on it. She could hear the men getting dressed so she just limited to wait.

The first one to emerge from the sleeping quarters was Bardok.

"Good morning sunshine" Bulma greeted with a toothy smile not bothering to move.

Her only rejoinder was a throaty growl.

Bardok approached her and sat on the same couch. He looked like he was ready to fall back asleep right there and then, but still managed to give her a resentful glare.

"You are not a morning person, are you? She asked.

"I am a morning person, but this is the middle of the night" he answered in a gruff voice.

"Well you know the saying "The great Oozaru blesses the one who early rises"" she said in a singsong tone.

"You are taking the saying way too far"

"Yeah, but we are running against the clock and I think is better we begin with a head start. I'm here on formal matters. I need your help"

That seemed to wake him in a second.

"Did something happen?" he asked alarmed.

"No, no. I'm just a little preoccupied about the shield. It is the only thing between Freeza and us, and I don't like the rumors about people wanting to sabotage it. I want to strengthen the power sources and verify the shield's integrity"

"I thought the location of those sources was extremely secret. Why would you entrust me, a third class, with such information?"

"Look Bardok, I could care less about the class division. I've known you for years, and even if we didn't got to work together in the past I recognize and respect you as a college. You were close with my father and that says a lot." Bulma answered solemnly.

"Your words honors me, but I'm sorry to tell I can't help you with it. The gravity rooms are a priority and I'm the one in charge of that. You are right about racing against the clock, having both of us occupied with the same thing would be a waste of time and resources we are not capable to afford"

"You are right, but I still need someone to assist me with it" she complained, and as if on cue, Raditz stepped in the room. Both Bulma and Bardok looked at him, and thought the same thing.

"You/He can do it" they said at the same time.

The night before when the three of them were talking in the royal bedrooms' hallway, it had come to Bulma 's attention that evidently the father's genes had been inherited by his offspring. Raditz had a wide instruction in science, albeit not to the extent Bardok or Bulma had.

The after mentioned man was at a lost about what had transpired in the room during his absence, and the confusion on his face was showing.

"Son you'll have to cancel everything on today's agenda. You'll assist Commander Briefs on a secret undertaking" Bardok ordered.

Raditz was still confused but agreed nevertheless with a nod of his head.

"Come on Bardok drop the formalism, we are on leave. You can call me Bulma hot stuff" she said with a wink.

Now it was Raditz' s turn to blush, and Bardok laughed at his offspring discomfort.

"How can I help you… Bulma?" he asked hesitantly.

"I need you to help me reprogram some functions and run some tests on the shield. It would take a maximum of three days. It's a piece of cake"

"Cake? Where is it?" came an exited question from behind her. The owner of the voice was no other than the man who had helped her to her feet when prince jerk knocked her over at the market.

"Sorry hunny there is no cake" she said.

"Owww, I'm really hungry and cake is soo tasty" he whined.

"Kakarot you are always hungry, I swear you got a black hole for a stomach" said Raditz, enjoying the way Bulma laughed at his joke.

"Kakarot, isn't it?" Bulma asked, and when she received and affirmative nod proceeded "I tell you what, I got capsules full with food, if you came now with your brother and I, and help us with a secret job, I'll give you all the food you could possible want"

"Deal!" he shouted scrambling back to his room to get ready.

"You have no idea of what you just did" Raditz told her, and Bulma just laughed again. She was already fond of the younger brother.

.

.

.

"Vegeta!!"

Bulma and Raditz had been re-wiring the fifth power source when Kakarot' s yell jolted them to attention. They were both trying to locate the mentioned man, when they realized Kakarot was talking telepathically. They saw him scratching the back of his head and looking around, and heard him answer he didn't know something.

Knowing who Kakarot was talking with, Bulma made frantic motions to try to make him understand that she didn't want the prince nosing around, and not to tell a thing. Fortunately for her, she had spent near an hour explaining to him the importance of keeping everything they were doing under the strictest secrecy, and he had got the message.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Vegeta wanted me to tell him where I was, and to go back to the castle. But I told him I couldn't do it" Kakarot replied.

Bulma hugged him. "Great! I'll give you an extra desert next time"

"Really?" he asked with a watering mouth and glazed over eyes, probably imaging a parade of deserts.

"Absolutely" she affirmed.

They kept on working until Kakarot interrupted them again.

"Bulma there has just been a trespass of the safety net around this location, the readings indicate it is only one individual with no kind of equipment or weaponry" he said.

"In what direction?" she asked exited about being faced with an opportunity to grasp some deeper knowledge about the people behind the scheme to sabotage her shield, not to mention kick some serious asses.

"Northwest"

"Raditz guard the source, Kakarot come with me" she ordered taking off in the direction previously instructed.

It wasn't very long before she sensed who the trespasser was. Vexed with the intromission and more so because of the lack of action, she pivoted in the air heading back to her initial location. Kakarot hot on her heels.

Raditz was shocked about seeing them back so soon, and even if he sensed she was pissed he couldn't help but ask.

"What happened?"

"_That_ happened" Bulma answered pointing with her head to the figure that had landed behind him.

Vegeta strode to her side and looked her in the eye.

"Who gave you the right to steal my personal guard? He barked.

"You mean Kakarot? Why Vegeta, don't tell me you still need a nanny" she countered.

"I'm not in the mood for your smart mouth woman"

"Was that a compliment?" she asked mockingly.

"Hardly" he spited. "What the hell are you doing?"

"She can't tell you Vegeta, it's super ultra hyper mega secret" Kakarot told him. Raditz sweat dropped, grabbed his brother by the arm and dragged him away from the arguing couple.

"I'm doing my job, which is more than what I can say about you"

"I'd be doing my job if it wasn't because some wench stole my training partner" he hollered.

"Boo Hoo poor Veggie Boy can't train alone" she said in a baby tone.

"I warned you woman don't fuck with me"

"I wasn't planning on doing it".

/_Liar_/ said a voice inside her head. /_Oh shut up, I wasn't_/ she defended herself. /_And what about the dreams that kept you awake all night?_/ the insistent voice continued. /_I've been without male company for more than two years, I'm horny and the midget is sexy, but he is an asshole and I'll keep my hands off of him_/ she said /_Ok, we'll see_/ the voice replied in a disbelieving tone /_Shut the fuck up_/ Bulma screamed to herself successfully shutting the irksome voice.

"Great, keep it that way" he said.

"What do you want Vegeta? We have work to do"

"I want Kakarot back woman, and next time you feel like messing around you'll do good to remember who is the one in charge"

"I remember perfectly, the one in charge is your father" she said smartly.

"I'm the prince of all sayajins woman"

"But I only serve the king, so I guess that doesn't means much"

"I'll show you how much does it means" he said getting so close to her their noses almost touched.

Bulma was uncomfortable by their proximity but her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to step back. "Oh really? Please illustrate me" she challenged.

His breath tickled her ear. "I could make you scream, beg and cry out until your voice was raw without breaking a sweat" he said darkly.

The double meaning of those words didn't pass unnoticed by Bulma, and she couldn't help the shudder that ran through her body. She watched with silted eyes as he strode to where Kakarot was and hauled him by the cuff of his neck, taking to the air with him.

"I doubt it" she yelled after him. And she could've sworn there was a huge smirk plastered on his face.

Raditz scooted closer to her. "What was all about?" he asked.

"Ughh, that man makes my blood boil" she screamed.

He just looked at her with a weird look.

"Forget it, let's go back to work" she said and turned around to the panel they were working on.

.

.

.

"Sir, we've been following her the entire day, and it was impossible to step in the circumferences pointed on the map, we only have an estimative of the first five power source's locations. The exploration robot managed to get by unnoticed but some kind of electromagnetic pulse rendered it useless."

"Find a way to reach the sources and if you can't do it, get the woman. You know the price of failure"

"Yes sir"

Author's note:

Ok, that was chapter 5, sorry for the delay. I'll try to update more frequently from now on. Next chapters will involve more action and more B/V moments. Be patient, they will end up together, just not right away. Reviews are welcomed as always. I won't be like those authors that threaten to stop writing if they don't get X number of reviews, but the fed back would be of great inspiration to keep on writing and do it better. So thanks for reading and if you liked it leave a review, constructive critics are welcomed as well, and I don't care if you flame me.

Tamy.


	8. Chapter 6

Hope you like it, English is not my first language so I'll appreciate any review about my spelling or grammar and if anyone finds this fic worthy enough to offer to beta it, it'll be amazing.

Thanks for the reviews!!

WARNING: This fic contains foul language, violence and adult situations involving sex o implying it, so if any of the later bothers you, don't read.

"Blah"- talking

/_Blah_/- thoughts

/**Blah**/ - telepathy

Disclaimer: I think it is a waste of time but oh well… don't own don't sue.

**SPARK OF BLUE**

Chapter 6

To say Vegeta was pissed was an understanding. He couldn't believe himself, he had gone all the way through the desert to find that woman and made her build him a training room, but instead got sidetracked and ended blasting off with Kakarot as his only achievement, without even mentioning it to her. True, he had won their little verbal spar, but still that wasn't enough. He had let her curvaceous body and those damn eyes of hers interfere with his judgment, and that was simply unacceptable.

After his arrival to the castle, he had been brooding about it in his room the whole afternoon, not in the mood for training until his level of animosity became too high to be kept locked inside. Not knowing other way, he decided he would beat the issue out of his system, but when he got to the training grounds he was greeted with a surprise.

There, right in the middle of what he deemed his territory, his sanctuary, was the cause of his distress, blatantly stretching as if she owned the place. And what annoyed Vegeta the most was that he couldn't help but stare at her perfect round behind.

Snapping out of his reverie he sneaked to her back, with the clear intention of catching her off guard. But again he was meet with a surprise, when she turned around abruptly and presented a considerable sized ki blast to his face.

"You seem to underestimate me a lot _prince_" she said, his title dripping with sarcasm.

"Is there something to estimate?" he countered back, successfully covering the incredulous look on his face.

"You tell me, I'm not the one with a ki blast scorching my neck"

And that was all it took to ensue battle between those two, it had been a while since they felt the trill of a challenging fight, and now that it's warmth was burning through their veins, they gladly succumbed to it's call.

With a swift movement Vegeta shoved the hand holding the ki blast to a side, and moved forward to grab her, but Bulma was quick to avoid him and with a back flip put some distance between them, landing gracefully and adopting a fighting stance.

"You'll have to do better if you want to grab a hold on me" she teased.

He paid no head to her taunting and charged. Every time he tough he had her, she would easily move out of his way in the last minute, making a smart comment, which served to infuriate him more and more.

"We are fucking fighting not dancing around" he shouted her. "Stop this nonsense and fight already!"

Taking advantage of his momentary distraction caused by his outburst, she landed one clean punch right to his face that sent him flying across the arena.

"Like that?" she asked with laugh in her voice.

Vegeta stood up in a huff, anger mangling his features and faded only to reaper behind her back. With a kick to her shin he tried to get her down, but she blocked it and kicked back, giving herself enough room to turn around and face him. The game had changed and turned to be an all out thing, they were entangled in a frenzy of punches, shoves and kicks. The better part of it they blocked each other attacks, but every once and then they would land one successfully.

They kept that pace for a long time, and eventually Bulma started to tire, they were both panting and bloodied, but it took her more effort to keep her speed, it was her sole advantage over Vegeta whose bodily strength was greater than hers. They might be practically the same size, he having two or three inches over her, but she was still more lean and frail than him.

Vegeta noticed that, and with a scheme on his head, sent a ki blast her way.

"Hey asshole no ki blasts" she yelled angrily.

"What's the problem bitch? Can't stand a little heat?" he said, and with that blasted one twice the size of the other.

Bulma had to cross her arms in front of her to stop the powerful blast, he had gave her no time to counter with one of her own. She had to put every ounce of strength to block it, and that was exactly what Vegeta had been counting on. With great speed he moved before her, and deflecting the ki blast took it's position. Grabbing hold of her arms, and using his momentum to push against her, he pinned her to one of the walls a few inches over the floor.

She locked eyes with him, and he could feel the anger emanating from her. Her eyes were a deeper blue and a flush adorned her cheeks. Her lips were red and puffy, and there was a trickle of blood by the side of them that made him lick his own lips in response.

Vegeta smirked at her, and let his gaze purposely wander up and down her body, relinquishing in the flesh that could be seen beneath the many gashes in her training suit. Seeing the open rooming of her body by the prince, she struggled to free herself, but his iron grip was unmovable.

"That was dirty" she growled.

The smirk on his face got wider "Funny woman, I though that you liked it dirty" he said in a husky voice.

Bulma was not going to let him enjoy the momentary victory any longer. "Oh, you have no idea" she said, punctuating her words with a shove of her knee to his family jewels.

Vegeta grunted in pain and fell to the floor clutching himself.

Bulma landed by his side and rounded him, enjoying the way his silted hate filled eyes followed her.

"Sorry, my knee just slipped" she said, and with that left the room.

It took him a couple of minutes to recover. He might be one of the stronger fighters in the universe, but he was still a man, and that hit had hurt like hell. Once he was back on his feet he rushed out the training grounds in Bulma' s hot pursuit.

/_I'm so gonna get her for that_/ he thought /_What's my fucking problem? I let her body get the best of me… again! Damn hormones, I'm not a fucking scholar, I should have more control over them. It's been a while since last time I mated with a female, that's it; I just need to get laid_/

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice he had reached the common hall between their bedrooms. Without stopping to think what he was doing, he throw her door wide open, just like he had done earlier that morning, but this time instead the room being empty there was a half naked Bulma only clad in a pair of lacy white panties inside.

Vegeta was frozen to the spot, his eyes glued to her pert breasts barely covered by the silky looking aqua hair that cascaded partially over them. But was quickly brought to reality by a piercing scream.

"YOU PERVERT!!" Bulma shrieked, covering her breasts with one arm and shoving him out of her room with the other "GET OUT!! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!! **GET OUT**!!".

Being as her shoves proved to be ineffective to get rid of him, she kicked him out with all her might, sending him flying head first to the middle of the hallway and right to the king and Brito' s feet, who were passing by.

She shoved the door closed so forcibly that it was a miracle it didn't shattered, the loud noise it made echoing in the present men's ears.

Vegeta Ou looked at her son sprawled on the floor with a fierce blush over his cheeks, and guffawed loudly.

"I taught you better than that when it comes to ladies' courting boy" he said in a hoarse voice.

Vegeta had come to his senses at his father thunderous laugh and was glaring daggers at the closed door. At the king's banter, he snapped his attention to him.

"I would never, ever, court that woman, not even if she were the last sayajin woman left in the entire universe" he said.

"Such impetuous words, had I been a few years younger she would be your new mom" the king said laughing again at seeing his son cringe at the thought.

"I guess she is not in the mood for political chat" Brito broke through.

"I wouldn't go there now if I were you. You might lose a limb" king Vegeta said.

"That's fine anyway, I'll tell her about the allied planets tomorrow. Night my king, prince" were Brito' s departing words.

King Vegeta nodded in salute, and the first class' commander left father and son alone.

"Stop glaring at that door and join me for a drink brat, it will calm your nerves" his father said.

"I don't need calming, but a drink sounds fine" Vegeta said accepting the invitation.

They walked to a private office king Vegeta used as a meeting room for friends, and a quiet place to talk about delicate matters. He seated in a big armchair and his son plopped down on a couch not much further away. He called a servant and ordered a bottle of dragon's blood, a strong alcoholic beverage famous among high classed sayajins, and it was immediately delivered. He filled a cup for him and another one for Vegeta, and gave it to him. They silently drank, and soon a cup turned to a second and a third, until the alcohol finally loosened their tongues.

"I had no choice" Vegeta Ou said.

"What are you talking about?" his son asked.

"I'm talking about handing you over to that freak. I had no choice, and I regretted it every day"

Vegeta was taken aback, never before had he heard his father talk in that way, it also sounded like an apology.

"I thought it was what a king should do and that I had to take it like a man, weren't those your words?"

"It was and I'd do it again, but that doesn't changes that you are my heir, my son, my flesh and blood"

"So you say, but you had been more fatherly with that woman than you've ever been with me"

"That's different, I owe her everything"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Vegeta asked raising a black eyebrow.

"She brought you back" was the king's simple reply.

"What?"

"She was the one who broke into Freeza' s ship"

"That… that woman was the… warrior… that fought two of the gynyu force and took me back?" Vegeta stuttered.

"Yes"

"I don't believe it, tell me, tell how she did it"

"Fine I will"

- -Flashback- -

Year 751 of the great Oozaru, somewhere in the deep of space.

Bulma was getting dressed; it had taken her almost two and a half lunar cycles according to Vegetasei to reach her destination. At first she had been calm and collected, but as time passed by and she got closer to her objective, anxiety had taken over her. It wasn't that she was scared or having second thoughts about her plan, it was more of a heightening of her senses, an annoying itch that wouldn't let her relax, it was the warrior blood running through her veins that could feel the battle ahead of her.

"Computer give me the readings for the sayajin' s presence's scan"

"Bulma the scan showed one presence located in the southeast wing of the ship. Surveying the plans you entered to my system, it's position is on one of the lower dungeons, precisely the third one to the left" a mechanic female voice answered.

"Scan for other alien's presences in that area"

It took the computer a minute and it came with the results, displaying a map that showed different power levels.

"There are fourteen other alien's presences on the premises"

"Shit" Bulma exclaimed after seeing two of those power levels. "Those are two of the gynyu force's members, Guldo and Jeice"

She started pacing the cockpit. "Come on Bulma think. Guldo is the weakest one of them and Jeice is not much better, but you can't start a fight, it'll take too long and you'll never get out, there's got to be another way"

"Bulma we are running out of time, we have fifteen minutes until their radar picks us up" the computer said interrupting her mutterings.

"Damn, I'll have to think about something along the way. Computer prepare to lock with their hull" she ordered taking a seat in the captain's chair and typing in the codes that would allow her access to the ship's security system so she could disable it. /_You had better given me the right ones Chizyu or I'll have your ass for it_/ she thought alluding to one of her best informants.

The time it took her ship to breach through was the most unnerving, because it was uncertain if the codes had worked or not. When the computer informed of the success of the operation and no alarm sirens could be heard, Bulma let out a sight of relief. Casting one last look to the ship's map and memorizing it, she got through the newly made hole and accosted the ship.

She had no problem to overcame the soldiers. She managed to do it quietly and quickly, mindful of the scarce time and the real obstacle ahead. When she got to the hall that would lead her to the dungeon she was looking for, she paused to regroup and think of a way to confront the situation, there rounding the corner were the two members of the gynyu force. Apparently they were in the mist of a discussion over a new prisoner or something along the lines.

/_Ok, I have blue eyes and blue hair. If I keep my tail bounded around my thigh it appears to be some sort of decoration. I certainly don't look like a sayajin and they don't know me so they don't have anything to suspect I do not belong in here_/ she thought /_The best way to grapple with this is to act nonchalant and take them by surprise_/

So, she casually strolled over them, making sure that she was swaying her hips in a seductive manner, and that all her demeanor screamed sexiness. Being beautiful sure helped when dealing with so primary driven warriors.

The first one to notice her was Jeice, whose eyes got wide alerting Guldo that there was something or someone behind him.

"Oh my, I can't believe my luck, the famous Jeice and Guldo" Bulma said excitedly, bouncing around and acting like a bimbo.

Being as vain as he was, Jeice puffed his chest and got closer to the enticing beauty before him.

"Yes you are doll, how come I never saw you before?" he asked

"How could you with all those girls throwing themselves at you? I never got a chance" she said with a pout, pressing a hand to his chest and making approvingly sounds.

"Eheem" intercepted Guldo "You are far from where you should be" he said with a hint of annoyance, more so because she was paying no attention to him.

Bulma noticed it was time to do just that, and with a winner smile bend down and patted him on his ugly, hairless, green head. "I know, but I heard master Freeza put that monkey down here, and I wanted to see him. I was afraid to look all by myself, would you show me being the brave warrior you are?"

"I'll show you, with me around there's nothing to fear about that dirty monkey" Jeice said.

"The woman asked me" said Guldo turning to face his comrade.

It would had ended in a fight had Bulma not intervened. "I would be more reassured having both of you there, after all you two are my heroes" she said tangling her arms between both men's arms and leading them to the dungeon gate. /_This would be easier than what I thought it would be if I could get them to open the door for me_/ she thought.

She watched intently while Jeice simply put the palm of his hand against a console and the door opened with a hiss. Feigning fright she flattened against Guldo' s back, which gave her advantage over him.

Jeice motioned them inside and they followed. The room was dark and humid, and it emanated a rancid smell. Right in the middle of that hellhole was a bundle Bulma recognized as her prince.

When they approached the figure she could see the estate he was in and knew that even if she had all the time in the world (which she hadn't), he didn't. Deciding to change tactics, she moved from Guldo' s back, and threw herself at Jeice, who caught her suspecting nothing. With an accurate and swift hit to a pressure point, he slumped unconscious to the floor. She turned around and saw Guldo preparing to do his time freezing attack. Not having much time she lunched forward and with a piece of cloth she had on one of the many pockets in her belt, gagged him, not giving him the chance to hold his breath. The little green freak struggled, but she overpowered him and tied him up.

Knowing the situation wouldn't be in her favor many time, she hurried to pick the prince up. /_Damn he is heavy_/ she thought when she failed to lift him at the first try. Placing an arm under him and throwing his around her neck, she hauled him placing the best part of his weight on her side, and hurriedly left the room.

She flew as quickly as she could while carrying him, and in her eyes not fast enough, reached the breach that leaded to her ship. She was greeted with the warning lights that indicated something was wrong, and the mechanic voice of the computer told her what.

"We'd been noticed by their radar" it said.

"Shit shit shit" she cursed, carefully but unceremoniously placing Vegeta on the floor, and receiving a grunt of complain from him. "Initiate dissembling at once and prepare for evasion maneuvers"

The ship shook with the force it took to close the hatch and gain some distance from the larger enemy's ship. Bulma took control of the navigation systems, and started to maneuver trying to avoid the oncoming blasts. A few of them rebounded on her shields, but the attack was so massive it overcharged, leaving her unprotected.

"Son of a bitch you can't let me down in a moment like this" she yelled, her whole body shaking as the blasts racked her ship. "Computer prepare for hyper fly. It's our only chance"

It took a while for the computer to reach hyper and to Bulma to successfully enter the coordinates, whilst the blasts kept on coming and damaging the ship, to which extent Bulma wasn't sure if she wanted to know. But she made it.

"Computer run on autopilot" she ordered, and turned to the warrior resting on the floor. "I should get you medical attention right away". With that she bent and this time calculating the required force to lift him up, she carried him to the medical wing of her ship.

She placed him on a stretcher and looked him over. He was breathing heavily and forcibly, surely the result of a lung pierced by one of the six broken ribs she counted. He was covered in gashes and bruises and some were very deep, she was afraid that some of his internal organs had been damaged, but without the aid of a regen tank, there wasn't much she could do for him. Bulma grabbed a bowl from a near counter, and filled it with antiseptic and other medicinal substances, and then dipped a gauze inside. She pushed a stool to the side of the stretcher with her feet, and took seat, the bowl in hand, proceeding to carefully clean him up.

Once in a while he would made a muffled sound of pain, or moan, which in some way made her feel relived, he was alive after all. She got all his wounds dressed and cleaned, and bandaged his ribs and his broken arm and leg so they wouldn't weld in the wrong way. She was taking care of a particularly nasty looking gash on his forehead, when he opened his good eye and cobalt meet azure. She could see a whole swirl of emotion coursing through him, the predominant one being confusion, but there was also something akin to fear, and that moved her to try to comfort him, even if he wouldn't be conscious much longer.

"It's ok, you're safe now. I'm taking you home" she said in a soft voice, while caressing his face.

He looked like he wanted to say something, in fact his mouth opened as if to speak, but no sound came out. With a sight his eye rolled over and he was unconscious again.

"Damn it, he needs a tank" she said. Finishing what she was doing, she hocked him up to a monitoring machine and throw a cover over him.

Bulma stepped back onto the cockpit and sat heavily on her chair, taking notice of the numerous failure warnings flashing on the screen. /_This thing wont last_/ she thought. "Computer calculate the estimative time it'd take to reach Vegetasei going at hyper the whole time"

"It would be 24 hours"

"Do we have enough fuel?"

"If we use the one in the reservoirs, yes"

"Then do it, maintain hyper speed constant"

.

.

.

Bulma had her head on her hands, silently suffering a terrible headache when the computer jolted her to attention.

"We are at ten minutes from entering Vegetasei' s atmosphere" it informed.

"Display the ship's estate on screen" she ordered. "Fuck, we are not going to make it!" she said after studying the many things that weren't working. "Communicate me with the planet at once"

A smaller screen popped out at the main screen's right, and after a short-lived moment of nothingness, a man's face appeared on it.

"Identify" he ordered.

"I'm commander Briefs, my ship location system's number is 00215, I'm going to crash land in about five minutes, track down my ship and meet me with a rescue unit, I have one passenger in need of a regen tank and I'm pretty sure I'll be in need of one when this is over"

"At your orders commander, anything else?" the man asked now fully alerted.

"Inform the king of my arrival" she ordered, and cut the transmission.

She went to the medical wing and swept Vegeta to her arms, taking him with her to the cockpit, she strapped him with her to the captain chair. She knew that it was the strongest zone of the ship, and which would probably bear better against the atmosphere's hot temperatures.

The final five minutes seemed eons, but they were finally over, and the ship started rocketing furiously. Bulma could see the extreme hotness melting the walls around her, and the pressure bending them, and she could also hear the sound of her ship falling apart. In the last attempt at survival, she expanded her aura as much as she could, holding the cockpit together until it crashed.

What was left of the ship made a huge crater in Vegetasei' s soil, and right in the center of a chaos of melted metal and sparkling wires, laid Bulma with Vegeta cradled in her arms, miraculously not much hurt than what he was before. She had taken the entire impact by herself.

- -End of Flashback- -

"…and that's how we found you. She had to be put on a tank for a week, and right after she was out she left for a new mission, not before setting the blueprints and the indications to make the shield that kept us alive all this time" king Vegeta finished.

Vegeta was stunned to silence. He remembered, and now understood the weird feeling he had every time he looked at her eyes. Without uttering a word, he got up and exited the room heading to his room. His father knowing the turmoil he should be experiencing let him go.

/_She saved me_/ he thought. /_I remember her eyes, I remember asking myself how had I ended in heaven… I thought it was a dream, but she is real_/

He removed his clothes absentmindedly and got under the covers. His head was starting to hurt; it was too much information at once. All of the sudden his vision about the woman had changed drastically.

Author's note:

I enjoyed a lot writing this chapter, and I'm very proud of it. So tell me if you guys liked it. Thanks for reading, and the reviews.

Tamy.


	9. Chapter 7

Hope you like it, English is not my first language so I'll appreciate any review about my spelling or grammar and if anyone finds this fic worthy enough to offer to beta it, it'll be amazing.

Thanks for the reviews!!

WARNING: This fic contains foul language, violence and adult situations involving sex o implying it, so if any of the later bothers you, don't read.

Slight LEMON ON THIS CHAPTER

"Blah"- talking

/_Blah_/- thoughts

/**Blah**/ - telepathy

Disclaimer: I think it is a waste of time but oh well… don't own don't sue.

**SPARK OF BLUE**

Chapter 7

"… and then he broke into my room just like that! I can't believe the nerve of that jackass." Bulma was again angrily relating to Raditz while she mercilessly turned apart a panel before her. "Not only that… **he fucking stared**… Huff," she finished throwing a screwdriver behind her and almost hitting the man on the head.

The poor guy listened, knowing that it was completely useless to try and say something. He had done it once, and lets say the outcome hadn't been very nice. She had been telling him all about her fight with the prince and the little number he put on her seeing her barely clothed, and Raditz had wanted to pay attention to her, but his mind kept on picturing himself as Vegeta. The dreamy look on his face and the little smile hadn't passed unnoticed by the woman, who as result started ranting on and on about how pigheaded all men were.

Seeing as how her tantrum was adversely affecting the progress on her work Bulma tried heaving large breaths in and out to calm herself, and when that proved to be inefficient she knew it was time to take a break. So she stood up and threw all her tools to the floor and kicked some out of her way. She unzipped her coveralls and threw them also to the floor, revealing the little short and sport bra she was wearing.

All the while Raditz had been following her every move with his eyes, which in that moment were the size of platters at having seen her undress before him. The man was using all his willpower to keep from drooling, and wasn't being very successful at that. His gaze traveled shamelessly from her long legs to her flat and toned stomach and finally rested on her ample breasts.

Bulma saw that and she enjoyed it, all thoughts about her previous anger towards men vanishing on the spot. She found him appealing and she was in need of some male attention. Lately the prince had been royally granting on her nerves but she couldn't deny he was one smoking hot bastard, and her body seemed to respond to him in some odd way that was beyond her comprehension. She had had to prevent herself a couple of times while working on his gravity room from doing it so notoriously. So as she didn't know if she were to have a more intimate encounter with the prince she would end fucking his brains out or strangling him to death, she thought she might as well settle for calming her urges with the man standing before her. Having made up her mind she strode seductively to his side.

"I need a break, and it's such a _hot_ day," she said, pointedly stretching the word hot. "What do you say about taking a dip at the oasis we passed on the way here?"

He nodded mutely, his eyes still firmly set on the shapely curves of her body. At that very moment she could have ask him to cut off his tail and he would've said yes and complied without a second thought.

"Great!" she exclaimed granting him a million dollars smile. "Need some help to undress?" she asked with a wink when she noticed he wasn't doing a thing, and hadn't even attempted to remove his armor

The warrior blushed profusely and proceeded to clumsily undress until he was wearing nothing more than a royal blue pair of boxers, and when he caught the appreciative look he was receiving from her he turned even redder.

And like that they headed to the oasis, leaving everything else forgotten by the power source's side.

They got there really quickly, and immediately dived in, the cool of the water eliciting sights of pleasure from them. But when their gazes met the cool didn't last long. Words were unnecessary, it was plain obvious that there was something up between them.

Raditz was the first one to move, he swam smoothly to her side and without hesitation enveloped her in his strong arms crushing her body to his and kissing her with scorching passion. She was a little surprised by his sudden display of aggressiveness, as she had figured him to be on the shy side, and was happy to be proved wrong. She kissed him back with the same passion and wounded her legs around his waist feeling his growing erection press against her and wanting to be as close to him as possible. One of her hands was entangled in his wild mane and the other was slowly moving down his back until it reached his tail and started petting it in circular motions altering the intensity in between. Her own tail was firmly entwined with his, also altering the pressure of it's hold on it. He broke their kiss and pressed her harder against him, avidly grinding himself against her, his panty moans graced her ear and made her moan in response, the intensity of which rapidly escalated when his mouth descended to suck on one of her hardened nubs. The bothersome of the clothes between them became evident and with twin groans of frustration they tore their clothes apart and tossed them to the shore, merely loosing scarce seconds of skin-to-skin contact. He resumed what he was doing and with both hands cupped her bottom bringing her forward to meet with his throbbing shaft and entering her in one powerful thrust. He moaned against her breast at her tightness and she muffled her own against the juncture of his neck. Once they both adjusted to each other he started thrusting again, leaving her no more option than to hold to him with both of her hands. At first they were unsynchronized, but then she started meeting him whit her own thrusts, making him go more deep inside her and increasing the pleasurable sensations. She tugged at his hair demanding his mouth for her own and kissed him slowly, sliding her tongue through his lips and then biting him softly. Not wanting to leave her breasts unattended he started massaging one of them with his big hand, caressing the underside of it and then rolling her nipple between his index finger and his thumb. Bulma slid one of her hands down to where their bodies meet and started caressing him and herself at the same time, precipitating the arrival of their orgasms. They came at the same time, both their bodies shaking with the intensity of it. They clung to one another while catching their breath, but it was not the time to rest, he was already hardening inside her, and Bulma was eager for a second round.

Unbeknownst to them back at the provisional camp around the power source an alarm was blinking it's warning.

.

.

.

Vegeta was pacing from side to side of the room surprisingly struggling to keep his temper on check, no wanting to let it get anything worse than what it was. His personal gravity chamber was broken and neither Bardok nor any other scientist could fix it. He needed the woman, but he hadn't seen her since she finished building it and it was already five days from that.

She had built his training room in three days, and he had made sure to be there to supervise, even if he hadn't the minor clue about what she was doing. At first it had been awkward, she kept on glaring accusingly to him for seeing her almost naked and he was a little out of character still trying to process what his father had told him about her. But then he had said something that pissed her off, and she retaliated with something that pissed him off, and they were back to normal just like that.

Now he was really annoyed, she had said that reprogramming the shield would only take her three days and considering that she had used one of those days already before she set to build his gt she was three days late. In all truth he wasn't really annoyed with her; it was more focused inwardly, because he found himself thinking about her more and more frequently. He kept on saying he was only concerned for his new room and that being as he needed her servant attention to maintain his ticket to glory it was only logical that he wondered about her and what she was doing going missing for _five_ days with that low life Raditz.

A stab of pain in his right arm brought him back from his little reverie. He blinked a couple of times realizing that he had punched a hole right through a bystander panel and the exposed wires were angrily biting on his skin.

"Shit!" he cursed loudly, bringing his hand to his chest and inspecting the hole he had made. If they couldn't fix it before, now he was even more screwed. "Fuck this shoddy piece of crap!" he said stomping out of the room.

/_Maybe that cursed woman has the blueprints for this machine in her room or at least something that might give away a clue about her whereabouts so I can bring her ass back here willingly or not_/ he thought smartly, deciding to use his head instead of letting himself be carried away by a blind rage that would accomplish him nothing.

Vegeta veered his course and headed to the royal quarters. He was there in a blink of an eye and let himself in her domains without a second thought, an angry growl sounding in the back of his throat when he realized he was half hopping to see the woman almost naked again. But this time the only thing that meet him was a bare room that looked clearly unused. Not letting the still and dull atmosphere bring down his plans, he proceeded to inspect it thoughtfully, not really caring if he left everything in disarray. /_It serves her right for leaving me_/ he thought with a mental sneer.

He turned the room upside down but didn't find anything more than some clothes and underwear that would make him blush every time he saw her from then on. He was almost to the door ready to leave with empty hands and a sourer mood, when his ears perked up at an almost nonexistent sound. He tracked it like a hound and discovered that the very dim sound he now discerned as a beeping was coming from under one of the floor tiles.

"Sneaky little thing," he said somewhat impressed.

He crouched and felt for some kind of overhang founding none. With his patience wearing thin he then recurred to punch an opening with his fist. There, before his eyes were various capsules and a foreign looking gadget that was the thing emitting the sound.

"Hmm. Surely she won't mind if I take a look at all this and borrow it for a while," he said out loud while pocketing the capsules, leaving for last the screeching thing. He grabbed it and put it at his eye level studying it closely. It was a neat square of a shinny metal and was very flat; it looked to be heavy but was almost weightless. He turned it around fiddling with it, intending to find what it was. Finally after long frustrating minutes he stumbled upon a way to open the contraption when he almost dropped it to the floor and had to juggle to prevent the falling, accidentally pressing something at the side of it. The thing in question seemed to crack in half, a thin line appearing in the middle of it. Vegeta moved the slides to a side wary of what it might be. There was a screen in the center with a tiny crack upon it that looked like a microphone and the slides' insides were speakers. Said screen was displaying a green line that was bellowing in time to the beeping like the ones that register heartbeats.

Vegeta touched the screen gingerly and stifled a sound of surprise when a man's face appeared suddenly, accompanied by a thunderous voice, that even thou it was evident he was whispering lost none of it's decibels. There were numbers on the upper side to the right that dated what was clearly a recording two days prior.

"_Blue… Blue answer me. Damn it girl, where are you_?" the man said with a deranged face. "_I need to talk to you right away; I got bad news… very, very bad news. Please answer me!_" he made a pause waiting for the woman to take the vid-call and when it became apparent that she wasn't going to answer he went on. "_The rebels are allied with Freeza and they must have people at the control towers. Chizyu contacted me; he said there is a huge float coming towards us and that the Ice-jin lord himself is coming! There are even scout pods lingering right above us._" His tone turned more frantic. "_They'll try to disable the shield at all costs and if they can't they're going after you. Blue be careful, you don't know who may be trustworthy or not. Communicate with me, tell me what to do! And for the great Oozaru's sake be careful!!_" he finished with a beseechingly look.

The screen went black again, this time with a green circle on the middle.

Vegeta put the communicator device inside his chest plate and leaped furiously to his feet and out of the room. He needed to warn his father and set the army ready, but fate wouldn't have it that way. Unexpectedly the whole palace shook, not only that, the whole _planet_ did and Vegeta could feel the spiking energies of his people. Oddly enough there was not a single detectable ki from part of the enemy, even when he was sure there was a huge battle taking place.

/_Damn it! Fucking lizard, we're not ready yet!_ / He thought grimly and blasted a hole in the ceiling, avoiding that way having to fly through the extents hallways and jeopardize his timing to engage in battle.

What he saw when he arrived, was no battle. It was a massacre.

There was smoke coming out of everywhere, and already half of the proud Capital city was in shambles. He could see some sayajin warriors treacherously fighting against their own people. Groups of five and six enemy warriors were taking down elites and first classes as if they were nothing, welding some kind of weapon unknown to him. But what was even more disconcerting was that those aliens were the lowest scum in Freeza' s army, and still there wasn't any indicates of the presence of the warlord himself, nor even his death squad, the Gyniu force.

Having contemplated enough, Vegeta went head first to the heart of battle. Instinct telling him to avoid the weapon's blast even if his mind regarded them as nothing to be worried about. He made short game of the firsts groups, his speed and agility surpassing that of his enemies, and for a moment he forgot about everything else lost in the bloodlust. He didn't saw the remaining sayajin warriors leaving the battleground, nor the emergency pods evacuating the planet. He didn't even notice the darkening of the red sky and the furious trembling of the soil beneath him. He was gone in a sea of blood and gore, until he spotted Pulus' broken body. He hastily expanded his ki pulverizing the remaining warriors fighting him and flew to where the old man was lying.

The royal counselor had been like a second father to him, before and after Freeza. He had been the only tutor to teach him useful and mind-opening things. One of the unconditional, that stood always by the crown, even on the darkest hours; when there was doubt about him being the legendary and the last year when rumors about him being mentally incapacitated and such slandering were pullulating on Vegetasei' s streets. The old man had been a pillar to him and a great warrior fighting for his people since the beginning.

Vegeta crouched by his side and tried to determinate his state. Pulus was alive, but barely, the man was the image of pain. He was used to seeing people die, but there was a tightness in his chest at the prospect of this old warrior passing away. More so because it was happening in the wake of Vegetasei' s fall. Everything that, despite it childish notion, Vegeta once thought invincible, everlasting, was now crumbling before his eyes.

Feeling his presence, Pulus opened his eyes with great effort and saw his prince looking dejectedly to him.

"My boy, what are you doing here?" He managed to ask in a strangled voice.

Vegeta was shocked for a second; he hadn't been counting with him being able to speak. "I'm fighting Pulus," he answered simply. "Where is my father?" he then asked with urgency, recalling he hadn't been able to feel his ki before.

The counselor closed his eyes, from pain or from trying to remember, Vegeta didn't know, and for a moment there he thought he wouldn't open them again.

"I don't know… he was fighting too, they were trying to… to take him. I can't say whether he is still alive or… or not… It doesn't matters either way. You must leave my prince… Vegetasei is no more," were his ghastly slurred words. "You're the only hope for our people boy… it's not your day to die…You must leave! This fight you cannot win today."

With that, a tremor ran through him and the royal counselor ceased to be. Vegeta didn't have time to mourn or to thoughts of vengeance to enter his mind, when he was thrown to a side by a blue blur. The place were he had been standing seconds before was replaced with a huge smoldering crater. The thing that had collided with him, or better said, the person who did, was lying on the floor breathing heavily and with an arm bent in an unnatural angle. It took him a moment to recognize her.

The woman had saved him yet again.

He thought she was unconscious and hadn't expected her to sit up and yell at him. "Vegeta watch out!!" she screamed throwing a blast past him and then collapsing again. He sprang around and was greeted with Dodoria' s grinning face.

"My, my, monkey prince. We meet again, what a happy coincidence," the pink blob said mockingly.

"It will be when I have your heart in my fist"

"Wishful thinking, how lovely!" laughed Dodoria.

That time Vegeta didn't bother with words for a comeback; a kick to the head that sent him crashing to a nearby mountain was a better reply in his book.

Dodoria extracted himself from the dent he made in the mountain and wasted no time launching a flurry of blast towards Vegeta. The blasts devastated the landscape completely, and he thought his mission was complete. But a slightly scorched sayajin prince surged from the chaos and confronted him again, proving wrong his theory.

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me rubber ball"

"Stop deluding yourself Vegeta, for all your haughty words we both know our fights ended with you coughing blood on the floor and wishing for unconsciousness."

Vegeta just laughed. "You seem to forget that this time away from Freeza helped me to improve my strength and I've learn new techniques."

"You probably learnt to run away." He interrupted obnoxiously.

"I'll show you. For all the time you were cowering under Freeza' s skirts I've training and getting stronger and stronger." Vegeta said increasing his ki and enjoying the way Dodoria' s face was changing while his scouter picked up his power level, and even more when it exploded due to an overcharge.

Not in the mood for playing around Vegeta pounded on him brutally, showering him with roundhouses, headbutts and kicks. Dodoria tried to fight back, but his attacks did little to no harm on Vegeta. And finally he forced him into submission, phasing behind him and pulling on his bent arms.

Realizing he couldn't break Vegeta' s hold on him and that his life was at sake, Dodoria tried to talk his way out of the situation. "Let me go and I might tell you a secret about planet Vegetasei." He said.

"A secret about my home-planet? You better be telling the truth dodo brain," warned Vegeta.

"All you have to do is let me go and I'll tell you." He kept on insisting.

With a grunt and knowing the fat fuck wasn't smart enough to pull a trick on him and get away, Vegeta let him go.

"Aww, fells like my arms are going to came off," Dodoria complained taking a few steps away from the other warrior. "I'll tell you, but first of all you have to promise to let me go." At Vegeta acknowledging growl he keep on going. "This planet is doomed, while you are wasting your time fooling around Lord Freeza is out there waiting for the right moment to blow this rock up, just like he did with your sister world Vegesia… That's right, it was no meteor shower. It was Freeza all along, and I was there by his side when he did it. You monkeys were getting greedy, colonizing and getting stronger. You dirty beasts turning against him was a chance Lord Freeza was not willing to take."

Vegeta' s visage had been getting dangerously darker and darker as Dodoria' s speech carried on; and his energy was cracking around him. With his hands fisted to a side he started approaching Freeza' s lackey. Dodoria was in mid flight, intending to fly away when Vegeta leveled with him.

"You promised you'd let me go!" he shouted.

Vegeta smirked. "I lied when I said I would let you go… partially, 'cause I will let you go… TO ANOTHER DIMENSION!!" he said, and not giving him time to try and step away from him he slammed his arm clean through his chest and right through his back. He then retrieved his arm and while holding his heart before him to see, he pulverized it. He decided to finish him off with a blast to the stomach that sent him to a rocky grave in the nearby mountain where he had crashed the first time.

He was appreciating his handiwork when a limping Bulma approached him. She had heard them talk from the place where the prince had left her after the initial attack, and knew Dodoria wasn't baffling when he told Vegeta Freeza was going to blow up the planet. She had known it from the beginning; that's why she had set Raditz to launch the evacuation pods and had almost died securing the bay. Late she realized the prince was missing and had flown searching for him. She hadn't thought Vegeta would fall for the amateur ambush; and now with all the pods launched and the bay overflowed with enemies if they didn't reach the hangars in time and found some forgotten ship, they were going to die with the planet.

"We need to get to the hangars," she told him demurely, even when she was straining not to fall face first to the floor. "He wasn't lying, we need to get off planet right now or we'll die here."

Sensing it wasn't the time to fool around or to question her, he nodded and took to the air in the direction of the hangars, pausing just a second to see if she was behind him or not. She was, Bulma was following him closely by sheer will force alone. They came by many battles along the way, and avoided them all. When they reached the hangars they found they were in the same situation as the bay. At least fifty warriors were posted on the entrance, and all of them were carrying the odd weapons.

"Damn," she cursed. "They are too many, and they are all armed." She got the look he was giving her and proceeded. "Don't even think about it, even with your speed they will fire at sight and there's no way you or anybody else could resist that."

"What the fuck are those weapons?" he finally asked the question that had been bothering him from the start.

"Those are simple blast weapons but they are modified with ki disabling technology. The blasts go through our ki shields like nothing, and you can't deflect them either." She explained growling.

"And what the heck do you suggest we do. It's not like we have much time, is it?"

He had her there. It was either trying and dying there or waiting and dying when the fucking lizard decided he was ready to see some fireworks. Not two options she was looking forward to. But in the end it was better to die fighting. She was going to communicate him her decision when a beeping coming from him made her stop.

"What's that?" she asked looking oddly at him.

He said something intangible under his breath and started trying to fetch something from the inside of his chest plate. When he got what was making the sound, her eyes widened in realization and then she frowned. Reaching with her good arm she snatched the special vid-phone from him.

"What the hell are you doing with this?" she demanded more than asked. Bud didn't give him the time to answer. A thought had crossed her mind. /_If he took this, what else did he take?_/. "Did you take the capsules too?" she inquired almost screaming from anxiety. She was sure she had a space ship in one of them.

"Yes," he answered earthily.

"Give them to me NOW."

Again he got that weird vive that told him it was not the time to antagonize her. So he gave her all the capsules and watched with curiosity while she rummaged through them. After a few excruciating moments, she made a tiny sound of victory and looked him in the eye with a capsule held firmly in her hand.

"This is the first time your contemptible attitude did us some good," she told him and stood up. "Follow me, we need to get to a more secluded area or they will shoot us down before we could even start the engine."

Faced with such and opportunity he decided to leave any wisecrack for another time and followed her. They hadn't much time and the options were limited, they wouldn't find somewhere completely abandoned, so they descended in a rice crop field were a bunch of fifteen men were left as a stakeout group. It was a high number for Vegeta to take on them alone, so they charged together. The onslaught was rough and messy. They counted with the element of surprise, but it didn't last long. Both of them received blasts, Bulma taking the greater part due to her weariness.

While Vegeta was still fighting two amazingly resistant warriors, Bulma decapsuled the ship and went inside to set up the launching program and the defense one. She was in the middle of doing so when Vegeta got into the ship.

"Woman quickly! Close the hatch," he ordered coming close to where she was.

She finished typing and said hatch closed with a hiss. The ship's engines roared to life and it skyrocketed speedily with such potency it made them crash with one another and be thrown against one of the cockpit's walls. After a few minutes that seemed like an eternity, the ship went through the atmosphere and into the deeps of space.

Vegeta was confused as to why there weren't any ships, pods or Freeza' s war vessels, and made her know that.

"Raditz send me his coordinates and told me to avoid them, so I typed the opposite ones." She explained, showing him the vid-phone. "I must start the hyper fl…" she had began to say when her eyes rolled over in the back of her head and she passed out cold.

Like a fine orchestrated joke of destiny, in that moment Vegetasei exploded in a mass of incandescent rocks and debris. Shining bright for a second and them being swallowed by the cold void of nothingness. Vegeta watched the last remains of his planet from a tiny window in the small ship. The lights of destruction were cast briefly over his prone form holding the unconscious woman and then they too were left in the dark.

Author's note: 

I'm really sorry it took me this much to update, but between college and work and well life I had little to no time at all to write. I sincerely hope you guys are still reading, 'cause I have great things in mind for this fic. I couldn't help but put some of the lines said during the Namek saga. Setting aside that it took and awfully long number of chapters to defeat Freeza and to the planet to explode, that saga together with the sayan' s saga is my favorite. I love Vegeta' s character and I think that during the rest of Dragon Ball Z he's pretty much ignored so seeing him kicking ass during those episodes made me happy. Thanks for reading, for the wait and the reviews. I'll really like to get some reviews for this chapter; it was my first attempt to a lemon, so please press the button.

Tamy.


	10. Chapter 8

Hope you like it. English is not my first language so I'll appreciate any review about my spelling or grammar and if anyone finds this fic worthy enough to offer to beta it, it'll be amazing.

Thanks for the reviews. Wow, seven for one chapter!! I'm more than happy people and I really appreciate your words. I replied to all of them, but I've having problems with my account so if you didn't get it, know still that I really took what you wrote me to heart and am grateful for it.

WARNING: This fic contains foul language, violence and adult situations involving sex o implying it, so if any of the later bothers you, don't read.

"Blah"- talking

/_Blah_/- thoughts

/**Blah**/ - telepathy

Disclaimer: I think it is a waste of time but oh well… don't own don't sue.

**SPARK OF BLUE**

Chapter 8

Vegeta stood unmoving for a few minutes. The image of what he had just witnessed replaying merciless inside his head. And still he couldn't believe that his planet was gone. He had spent almost twenty years away, more than he ever lived on it. But it was his to call his own, a place to return to. Home. One day he was going to rule it. It was his destiny. And all those years away he had been hanging on, enduring the harshness of his painful life with Freeza just so one day he would return, free his people and lead them to greatness. He had always taken pride in his title and had been living up to it's expectations. Now everything was lost. All his purposes had gone down in flames together with Vegetasei. All but one: Destroy the motherfucker who had caused everything. Unconsciously he clutched the woman harder against his chest and she moaned in pain. His gaze alighted on her face and right there he knew he wouldn't let her die too.

/_Damn it! I don't even know if this piece of flying crap has a regen tank on it_/. He thought knowing that she needed one or it was most probably she wouldn't make it and moving her into a more comfortable and secure position in his arms as he was set to go to the med bay if there was one. He walked trough a stretch hallway and came across to a bedroom and a bathroom before he reached his destination. He was relieved to see a tank in the middle of the room. Albeit an old version it would do.

Vegeta lowered her on a stretcher and making a tiny ball of ki in his index finger started cutting her clothes so he could remove them without further injuring her. It came to his attention that she was wearing weird ones. Some loose plain grey pants that were two or three sizes too big, a white tank top that was stained with blood, from her or someone else he couldn't tell, and a vest with an odd symbol on the heart side. It was formed by two triangles joined by their vertices, and there was a white letter R in the middle of each one. The fabric was also a material he had never seen before. When he finished his task all thoughts of clothes and the mystery around them left his mind. She wasn't wearing a bra and was only clad in a pair of black skintight shorts.

A fierce blush on his face he admonished himself for letting his mind wander off what he had to do and took her in his arms again; this time to put her inside the tank. He set the oxygen mask over her face, making sure to secure it properly, closed the hatch and watched as it was filled with blue healing liquid.

Her hair floated around her and the dim bluish light gave her an ethereal appearance that had him staring at her for a couple of minutes. For some reason he couldn't make himself leave her, and so when a wave of weariness washed over him he took seat on the floor next to her. A leg bent to his chest and the other stretched before him, he closed his eyes and rested his head on the cool surface of the tank.

/_I'll rest for a moment_/. He said to himself. /Just _a couple of minutes and it'll be all I need_/. He fall asleep almost instantly and after a bit a presence touched his mind. Being as he was so tired, his mental walls were weak and soon his mind was filled with dreams that weren't his own.

** Telepathic Dream Sequence **

He was hastily getting dressed dripping wet in the middle of the desert. A sense of alertness running through him. "Fuck, they're twenty at least." He heard himself say in a voice that wasn't his own.

"Yeah. I can feel them too, but their ki is someway off." Someone said, and suddenly he was looking at Raditz's wet figure.

"I don't like this. Come on, let's go and meet them before they have time to surround us. If I'm going down I'm taking a few with me." He growled taking to the air and moving blue hair out of his face. He felt Raditz's presence by his side and speeded off.

Before he had time to even see the enemy, he felt a piercing pain in his left arm and a sudden decrease of his energy. /_Shit, the little fuckers've got ki disablers_/. He cursed mentally. He was having a hard time flying as it was and couldn't avoid the oncoming blast that hit him dead on his chest, taking him down successfully. He crashed over his left side, hard, and had to stifle a scream of pain as it felt like a hundred needles were piercing his arm.

As soon as he stood, he saw two men approaching him and took a fighting stance. He may have no ki left but he was damned if he would let them take him without giving hell before.

"We don't want to hurt you gorgeous." One of the men said with a nasty grin.

"Yeah, we just want to take you somewhere else so we can talk in a civilized way." The other one added.

"Then come and get me." He said; thanking their stupidity for underestimate him when he saw them moving the guns to their backs and attacking head on.

He jumped just as the first man was about to reach him and plummeted his two fists together on the base of his skull, throwing him to the floor. Forgetting in the adrenaline rush the state his arm was in. Stepping on the fallen man he swirled and gave the other one a kick on the stomach. Not giving him time to recover he launched for him and with a death grip on his head, twisted it until he felt his neck snap. He then went to where the first guy was and also snapped his neck but this time with a powerful kick. He was about to reach for the gun when he felt presences behind him and saw an old man surrounded by armed warriors and two strange looking teenagers by his sides clapping at him.

"Very impressive my dear, very impressive." He said in an oversweet tone.

He made as to grab the gun but was halted by the man's rattling and the clicking sound of guns being prepared to fire.

"Tsk,tsk, now be a good girl, would you? I don't want to hurt you… much."

"Fuck you Gero." He shouted going fro the gun either way. He brushed the cool of the gun's butt with his fingertips and then a rain of blasts showered him, sending him to the floor sprawled on his back. He was stubbornly fighting unconsciousness when he saw the old man hovering over him with a wicked smile playing on his lips.

"I hate to say I told you so, but oh well, this youth today never listens." He said while crushing his chest with the heel of a booted foot knocking the wind out of him. Finally the blackness teetering on the sides of his vision took over and he lost his fight to stay awake.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered Raditz lying on the floor no so far from where he was.

He came to a freezing coldness and realized someone had thrown him a bucket of icy water over. He was kneeling on a hard floor; his ankles shackled to it preventing him from standing up, and his arms were stretched over his head hanging from where they were shackled to the ceiling. A ki dampening collar was placed around his neck. With great effort he raised his head and saw Gero standing there with the two odd teenagers from before.

"I won't tell you a thing." He said too weak for his liking.

The damn man just laughed. "It'll amaze you how persuasive my androids can be."

/_Androids? That's why their ki is so off. What the hell had you been doing crazy hag?_/. He thought with a tinge of fear, but then he laughed too, a hard, joyless laugh. "They'll have to try their hardest to amaze me."

"Oh, don't worry dear. They will." He promised with a saccharine smile.

"Bring it on then, you're boring me already. And Gero… the dungeon, nice touch." He teased.

"Do you think so? Well I'm pleased you liked it"

"Sure, it makes me remember the time when I kicked your ass in your underground lab. It's fitting to do it here too. And now I have your new projects to play with, I hope they don't break so easily as your last one did. What was it's name… Cell?." He asked smirking.

Gero lost his smile forgetting that he was playing "polite talk", and slapped him with all the force he could muster. "Little bitch you won't be talking so care freely much longer." He threatened between teeth. "Seventeen will make sure of that."

The raven haired teen stepped closer to him and kicked him on the face, making a sickening sound when his jaw bone cracked under his feet and leaving him dangling from the chains.

"You better start talking soon Briefs, he can get pretty nasty." Gero said leaving the room with the blonde haired android.

"Good, just how I liked them." He replied spitting blood on the floor, and receiving another kick on the face for doing so.

For the next five hours he was submitted to every kind of torture, not letting once a word that wasn't an insult towards the android nor a single scream of pain leave his lips, and taking a small pleasure in seeing as how that seemed to tickle the man off. Finally the guy lost his patience and beat him thoughtlessly to an inch of his life.

He woke later not knowing how much time he had been out. For the itching in his tail he knew they had put him on a regen tank. Things went pretty much the same the next day, except that he managed to make Seventeen snap sooner than the last time. On the third day he guessed, Gero lost his patience too and went to see him again.

Gero stood still just looking witheringly at him, and it was like he was waiting for something. A couple of seconds later he found out what when Raditz's agonizing screams filled the air.

"Aaah, music to my ears. Such a glorious voice, I wonder if I can get him to sing louder." He said, a hand stroking his chin as in deep thought.

He could feel raw rage fill him. The fucking bastard was using Raditz against him. He knew he could stand it for a while, but wasn't ruthless enough as to let someone else pay for his stubbornness. /_It's either him or the millions of sayajins and people you made an oath to protect. You can't let it break you_/. He tried to convince himself. "You're not going to get away with it Gero. I'm still not talking." He lied.

"You say so, but we'll see. And even if you don't he will."

"So why the fuck are you still keeping me here? Why not kill me while you can? I know you've been dreaming about it since the first time we meet."

"What a better way for you to go than hearing the decaying screams of your pathetic race as it's annihilated? Any other death would still not be enough for you. You'll rot in this dungeon witness of everything and you won't be able to do a thing." Was his barbed prophecy. "Take the man next door as a rehearsal."

He left him again before he could say a word, with Raditz's pain as his only company. As time went by he tried to block his screams, but couldn't do it. Finally Raditz broke. He tried to yell at him to hang on, to not to tell them a thing. But Raditz was far too gone in pain as to listen to him, honor or any other thing but the promise to stop hurting.

He was so mad his ki started rising slowly and a few blue sparks licked the necklace. He had to stop when a sudden bust of his ki made the mechanisms kick in and a jolt of pain ran trough his spine. He stood hanging there for a minute that seemed an hour. The engrains in his head slowly starting to move. He had felt the collar respond to his ki rising in other way than by hurting him. He knew that if he raised it suddenly it would send a shock of electricity trough his body. But maybe if he were to do it gradually he could get it to overheat. He spent the next half an hour or so doing it, and when he was starting to think it had been a stupid idea, the collar gave in.

He felt his ki coming back and his energy stronger than ever. They had forgotten that a sayajin increased his power level after every near death experience. It was a mistake he was sure to make them regret dearly.

Powering up slightly he broke the shackles keeping him imprisoned and then hided his ki. He had had time to analyze the room while he had been there hanging like a puppet, and so knew that there was only one exit and it was trough the door that was to his right. He had no idea of how big the complex was, where it was or how many people where in it. He stretched his senses and felt two kis right outside the door and like sixty more scattered around. He focused on Raditz and found him not too far from where he was. /_Those fucking androids are hard to sense. I haven't got a clue of how powerful they are or if those two teens were the only ones. And I can't fight like this, I need clothes_/. He thought. /_Ok, first things first, you can take care of the two posted outside and then go to get Raditz. You're a genius; you'll find a way out_/.

He double checked his senses again and pressed himself against the wall near the door. He infused his fists with ki and punched it where he felt the guard's heads were. Quickly he kicked the door down and saw his calculus had been right. The two guards were lying on the floor, their heads a bloody pulp. He undressed the smaller one of them and put on the clothes. He knew they would have heard the commotion and that he was pressed for time so he ran as fast as he could to where he felt Raditz presence, thanking all his gods for his great orientation sense.

He got to a halt when he was face to face with a steel door that lead to what he thought were the laboratories. Surely they had put Raditz in a regen tank. For which purpose he didn't know. Maybe Gero was planning on making him an android too or brainwashing him and make him be part of his army. He had sense many sayajins' kis along with the other warriors, so it wasn't such a crazy idea. But he hadn't halted just to ponder about that. He did it because he could feel the android woman's ki inside. "Fuck, I have no choice. I can't leave him here." He muttered lowly.

He decided that as he had no choice in the matter, he might try and do the best he could. He didn't power up, not wanting to alert her of his presence just yet, and went inside with a determinate gait. The android didn't seem to recognize him at first, but his tail lashing uncontrollably behind him gave him away. He knew not to let it free when in battle but he was so angry because of the sight before him than he couldn't help it. Raditz was indeed inside a regen tank. His tail and right eye were gone. There was no worst thing to do to a sayajin than to cut his or hers tail off.

He snarled fiercely showing his sharp canines and went for her. It wouldn't matter how powerful she was or not if he didn't give her a chance to counter back.

He started throwing punches and kicks. She blocked most of them and he blocked hers. They were at a drawn until the android almost got a hit on him. He dodged it just in time and her hand got caught in a machine. Taking advantage of the situation he took her arm and swung her to a wall. She was quick to extract herself from it and when he was ready to punch her she vanished into thin air only to reaper behind him. He couldn't avoid the kick directed to his back and was thrown forwards to the floor. Using the momentum he placed his hands firmly on it and kicked back with both his feet, hitting the unsuspecting android right in the middle of her face.

"What's wrong? Batteries getting low?." He asked raunchily.

"For your information I've been going easy on you. I know how fragile your flesh and bone can be." The android said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Oh really? Well don't do me any favors."

"Well ok." She agreed.

The fighting reassumed. The android bashed full force against him, making him retreat a couple of steeps. She placed her hands on either side of his arms and gave herself room to thrown her head back and hit him on the forehead dead on. He pushed her off of him to gain some distance again. The hit had made a gash over his eyebrow and blood was dripping from it over his blue eye, making his vision red for a minute. He powered up and charged at her. She tired to get a punch in at the same time, but he was faster and had his knee embedded in her stomach before she could react. This time it didn't take her long to recover and it was her who thrown him off. She powered up too and gave him a vicious kick in the left arm, breaking it. He bit his lip not to scream and drop low kicking her feet from under her making her stumble to the floor.

"Nice try bitch, but it won't be enough." He said.

"It takes being a bitch to know one."

He laughed. "Yes, it's payback time. It **is** a bitch and so am **I**."

He grabbed her by the cuff of her neck, bating away her fits when she tried to hit him and threw her against a big machine, which exploded on impact. That made him lost sight of her for a moment, but he sensed her when she tried to hit him and blocked the kick. He powered a small blast and sent it her way. She managed to deflect the first one and the second one. But the third one went bullseye hitting her right on the chest and disorientating her momentarily. He took notice of a big kind of antenna that had a warning sign that read a high energy level; high enough to fry her circuits, and using all the strength he could muster with one arm, grabbed her by her leg and smashed her against it, sending a blast to make a short circuit for good measure.

He watched with morbid pleasure as her eyes rolled in the back of her head when the electricity ran through her body. A spark could be seen occasionally. He knew she wasn't dead yet, but somehow he didn't think that statement would hold truth for much longer.

"Don't worry; I'll turn you into something useful, like a scouter or a hover bike. Then…maybe not". He said just in case she could still be listening.

Recalling the dire urgency of the situation he was in, he crushed his sayajin innate bloodlust and rejoice in the won fight and went to see how Raditz was. He had been pendent the whole fight to keep it far from where the tank was. He made some quick math and choose to take him out of it. It wasn't like they have time to wait for him to be fully healed anyway. He set the tank into the final stage and while it was being drained of the healing liquid he looked for the gauzes that was dripped in it and that were kept for treating wounds on the battlefield or wounded that were in a too drastic estate as to put them inside the tank itself. He found a couple of patches and laced them around his injured arm. It wouldn't do much for the broken bone but it sure dimmed the pain.

After some excruciating minutes the tank gave the beeping that signaled the patient was ready to be taken out of it. He opened the hatch and as best as he could with one arm got Raditz's huge frame from it, placing him carefully on the floor. It usually takes in between ten a fifteen minutes to wake from the induced sleep, and it's not recommended to try and wake the patient before that time. Anyhow, time was precious and he rather be running through the hallways with a half sleep Raditz than be found fifteen minutes latter waiting on the floor of the laboratory trapped like a rat.

It took a few tries but he could finally rouse him after only five or so minutes. He had realized when he was looking for Raditz that the place was built the same as Gero's last underground lab, so now he had an idea of how to get out. He helped Raditz to his feet and supported him grabbing him by the waist and letting the worst of his weight fall over his right side. He half carried him through some passageways and with all his senses in alert he avoided the guards. He was still preoccupied about Gero and Seventeen, well not so much about Gero, but the android was sure to be around him and he _was_ a problem.

They were almost to the surface when a group of five warriors blocked the path. In the state they were in it was impossible to fight them, but in that moment the whole planet shook startling the warriors and the entire facility became chaotic. Another group of warriors appeared from the side blocking the others' sight and after placing Raditz against a wall he pushed some and kicked others towards the ones in the doorway. While they were a tangle of limbs he stepped over them as hard and as fast as he could while carrying Raditz. In the disorganized estate Gero's army had fallen, they failed to take notice of the two escaping fugitives.

As it was they now had bigger problems. He recognized the culprit of this new situation: Freeza. The shaking of the planet was due to the intensive atmosphere penetration it was suffering caused by the thousands of pods that were going to crash land on Vegetasei. He knew right there that the planet was doomed. There was no way to fight the invasion. He had talked to the King and the counsel about what to do in a situation like this and they had planned the operation exodus. The only problem was that he didn't know the new coordinates. He had been busy building the prince's gravity room to make it to the meeting with Brito. The initial planet that was chosen to be the one to house them given a situation like this was Vegesia, a sayajin colony not too far away, but distant enough as to loose the enemies along the way. But it had been destroyed by a meteors shower. Although he knew the truth, it had been Freeza who blow it up as he was sure planning to do with Vegetasei.

He was glad to see some sayajin pods leaving the planet, but soon realized a great number of enemy ships were directed towards the palace. Vegetasei wasn't very big and so there were only three assigned launching bays prepared for such a situation; the one in the palace being the biggest one. If it fell, more than over half of his people were going to die. He could feel desperation coursing though him. Raditz was now alert but there was no way they were going to make it in time flying. /_Kakarot_./ He thought. /_He knows that instant transmission technique_./

/**Kakarot, can you hear me?**./ He asked telepathically. /**Kakarot it's me, I need you**./ He tried again.

/**Fighting**./ Came the reply, his voice reflecting the strain he must had been enduring.

/**I know, stop it. Freeza'll blow up the planet. I must get to the castle or millions will die**./ He resumed the best way he could hopping Kakarot would get it. He was scatterbrained but when it came to battles he lost all his naivety and dopiness.

/**What do I do?**./

/**Use you special technique, get here and then teleport us back there**./

/**Ok**./ Just as he sent that thought he appeared before them.

"Hurry up! Take us back." He said, putting a hand over Kakarot's shoulder and wounding his tail around Raditz waist.

Kakarot took two fingers to his forehead and in less than a second they were standing in the bay. He let go of both men and searched for the king's and members of the council's kis. He could feel that some of them where ok. They were fighting as their ki indicated. But he couldn't sense the king's ki, nor Bardok's or Brito's. And Pulus' ki was rapidly descending.

He didn't have time to keep on pondering about it and make sense of what it meant. A big party of maybe a hundred men or more was making it's way towards them. He instructed Raditz to help launch the pods and protect that zone, while he and Kakarot went to fight.

"Dodge the blasts. You can't deflect them." He warned him, and he nodded in understanding.

Together they defeated them rather easily. Rather, because there were some close calls. But in the end they were left with nothing more than tiredness and some minor scratches. It was then he realized the prince was away and hadn't had an idea about what was going on. Shoving Kakarot towards his brother he told them to board the pod and launch. His tone of voice left no room to arguing.

"I'll see you guys again. Take care." He said stepping out of the pod's engine's way.

He zeroed on the prince's ki and flew in his direction, arriving just in time to push him to a side as a blast was heading his way. He saw himself being shoved to a side and then the ground getting closer and closer. With no intention to land over his injured arm again, he swirled in the air and hit the floor with his back. He stood there trying to regain his breath, and had to put it to good use when he felt a blast coming towards them.

"Vegeta watch out!" He yelled throwing a blast to deflect the incoming one, and then he collapsed again drained of all energy.

He could hear himself and Dodoria talk but it didn't make much sense. Blood was rushing to his ears for the effort he had been doing, drowning any other sound. Then there was intense heat and he could feel someone lift him and place him out of danger. As the battle between them went on he still knew the prince knew nothing about the impeding threat. By sheer will force alone he stood up and limped towards him, cursing as the last fall seemed to have sprained his ankle.

** End Of Telepathic Dream Sequence **

Vegeta awoke with a start. /_What the hell was all that?_./ He asked confused and stood up to look at the still sleeping woman. The tank showed that her heartbeat was agitated but she was healing fine.

/_I've been dreaming her dreams_./ He concluded.

He was more than surprised at the occurrence of such event. Sayajins were telepathic for nature but only those who were very akin to each other could share dreams that easily. The third classed called it a bond, but he knew those things didn't exist. It was true couples that spent years together had a more psychic connection, but nothing remotely close to what the myth of the bond said. He had known her for not more than a few days; it was impossible for such a thing to happen.

/_But it did_./ He told himself. /_It did and you don't know why. Baah. It was just stupid dream. It didn't meant a thing._/

He checked the tank again and saw she had an hour and a half left. A little crept for what had happened he wanted nothing more than to put some distance between them. And as he wasn't going to go and admit that not even to himself, he decided that wanting to inspect the ship was a good excuse to do just that. Yes, wanting to inspect the ship had nothing to do to with being scared of a woman. With a last lingering look to the woman floating inside the tank, he left the room.

Author's note:

Again I put some quotes taken from the program. I just loooove Vegeta' s catty remarks and I can't help myself. I said it before but I'll say it again thanks for the amazing reviews. I hope the dream sequence was comprehensive. It was from Vegeta' s point of view, but he couldn't alter a thing. That's why even if it's Bulma who is realizing the actions, the person is He. I think I'll get the next chapter by Friday, what can I say… I must make it up to you guys and I'm on a roll. As always, thanks for reading. :)

Tamy.


	11. Chapter 9

Hope you like it. English is not my first language so I'll appreciate any review about my spelling or grammar and if anyone finds this fic worthy enough to offer to beta it, it'll be amazing.

Thanks for the reviews.

WARNING: This fic contains foul language, violence and adult situations involving sex o implying it, so if any of the later bothers you, don't read.

"Blah"- talking

/_Blah_/- thoughts

/**Blah**/ - telepathy

Disclaimer: I think it is a waste of time but oh well… don't own don't sue.

**SPARK OF BLUE**

Chapter 9

Blue eyes opened to a watery world in utter confusion. It took a couple of frightening seconds for the notion of being inside a regen tank to sink in. Once recovered from the initial shock, Bulma started to look for a way out, but soon found that the only way to open the hatch was from the outside and if her blurred vision didn't fail her, she was all alone in the room. She had a vague notion of Vegeta carrying her to the med bay and then putting her inside the tank, but there were no signs of the haughty prince.

/_He probably forgot about me, that man only cares for himself_/. She thought sullenly crossing her arms over her bare chest. /_Now Bulma, he did put you in the tank and he was hurt too. You should be worried over him being slumped unconscious somewhere in the ship instead of criticizing him_/. The annoying voice of her conscience told her. /_Hump, I hate it when you're right_/. She replied to herself admitting that what her "logical side" had said was true. Besides, if she was going to be trapped in the tinny ship with him for god knows how long she had better start cutting the man some slack, or as the saying went "be the better sayajin".

She spent the following minutes trying to figure how to free herself without blasting the tank and came out blank. Her tail was twitching in frustration making light taps against the glass and she cursed herself for the tenth time for not having upgraded the ship's tank when she had the chance to. Finally her temper got the best of her and powering a small blast she blew the hatch.

"What the fuck woman?! Couldn't you keep your ass still for two more minutes?" Came Vegeta's bewildered voice from the room's doorway.

Soaking wet, her tail itching and his voice granting on her nerves, Bulma forgot all about keeping peace between them. "You jerk I've been awake and trapped inside that fucking thing for more than forty five minutes." She shrieked.

"I was coming. Is there something wrong with your head that you didn't sense me, or are you just flawed like that?" He asked getting angry himself. Yes, he had lost track of time being summed in thoughts sitting in the cockpit, but he had gone out of his way to help her, and she yelled at him?. He had heard her tapping and was going to let her out; it wasn't like she would have had to wait much longer. /_Damn female, I don't know what possessed me to help her in the first place_/. He thought bitterly.

"I'm not in any way flawed. The only problem with me is **YOU**! You can't think in anyone but yourself."

"You're wrong woman, I did think about you. I thought that by the way you stank you would need a longer time to wash it off…" he said stepping closer to her and sniffing the air. "And if you ask me, you should have stayed inside," he finished wrinkling his nose at her.

Bulma was so red she looked like she was going to explode. "Nobody asked you!" She shouted and brushed past him. She was sure he had said something; he wasn't one to be left without the last word, but she had drowned whatever it was with her own muttering. "Stupid Vegeta! Pesky little troll of a man. I can't believe I was concerned for him even for a second. After all I've done! I should have let Dodoria blast his ass to the next dimension." She went saying all the way to the ship's quarters, not caring a bit if he heard her or not, and even less about the mess she was making dripping healing liquid all over the place. "I hope he steps on it and falls, it would serve him right." She said with a small smile on her lips, clearly picturing him doing so.

She got to the small cabinet that was to the lone bed's side and took two capsules from inside one of the drawers. Decapsulating the one labeled bath things and taking with her the other one that had her clothes in it she went to take a shower. It wasn't because she smelled, even if Vegeta's comment had made her feel a little self-conscious. It was the intense itch all over her body, especially on her tail; if it went on for much longer she was temped to blast it off just to make it stop.

When the hot water touched her skin she let out a hiss of pleasure. She started soaping herself absentmindedly running over in her head the events of the last day. Adrian had told her about the movement that was on against the shield, but not even once had the thought of the Tsufurs being behind it crossed her mind. She should have known that Gero was stupid enough as to enter in an alliance with Freeza believing the sneaky lizard would hold his end of the deal. The old scientist had always wanted to see Vegetasei under Tsufur hands again but instead had ended with his beloved planet blown to smithereens. She grimaced before that thought. She had gone over the scenery where something like that could happen, but way down she had hopped for such occurrence to never meet it's realization. She didn't want to think about the number of Sayajin lives that had been lost or worse, the ones that were missing.

After she finished washing herself she stood a few more minutes under the spray inspecting her body. Her ankle was fine as was everything else that had been harmed during battle; well, not everything. She moved her left arm a couple of times making it roll in it's joint; it was healed but it still felt a little numb, after all it had been that arm the one that had received the worst punishment. With her luck she had probably fell over it when she had passed out.

Abruptly an unsettling thought crossed her mind; she had passed out before making the hyper jump. Had Vegeta done it or were they still in the fogre's mouth?

"Shit, shit, shit! How can I be so careless?" She cursed hurrying with getting dressed. "It's all his fault! He annoys me so much I got distracted by it. I swear if he didn't make the jump I'm going to kill him, prince or not."

Bulma reached the cockpit in record time, and was relieved to see that he had made it. But there was something wrong with the numbers. If her math was right, which always was, she had been inside the tank for approximately five hours; enough time to have traveled twice the distance the display was showing. According to those numbers they were at a safe distance from Freeza but not as far as she would've liked it. And what was even worse, now they were too many light years apart from the sayajin pods making communication an impossibility. If Vegeta didn't know the new coordinates they were completely at drift.

"Fuck! Computer, navigation mode on," she ordered.

Instead of the normal mechanic voice answering her, the console to her right popped a round bot that hovered in the air for a second before Bulma's surprised gaze. Then, two blue lights that looked like eyes went on in the middle of the sphere, and it let out a scan bean that went over her.

"Hello Bulma! Long time no see." The bot said in a manly high-pitched voice.

"Boom?" she stuttered.

"The one and only." Boom said flashing some colorful lights behind him for effect.

Boom had been one of her first inventions, and a complete innovation in A.I. bots, although he hadn't been well received amongst the sayajin community. She had programmed him with a personality like hers, and apparently sayajins didn't find it funny when a piece of flying metal told them what to do and how, or made smartass replies; hence the bot's name. In the end, tired of rebuilding him over and over again, she had decided to merge him with her ship. That way she could have some company during her lonely missions. But when during one of them she bargained a more technological, faster and better ship from a foreign planet, Boom and the old ship were forgotten, capsulated and stored away.

She was glad to see him. He was very efficient and had nothing to envy from the new bots. And overtop of it all, now she had someone to talk to besides Vegeta. Setting the reminiscence aside Bulma knew there were matters to attend to.

"Ok Boom I take it you've been aware of everything since the ship came to life. I need the details of the course that we've been traveling so far." She asked sitting in the captain's chair.

"Right away my lady." Boom said, and after a few beeps the navigation screen was filled with detailed data and a map showing the ship's progress through space.

They were in the northwest quadrant of the Clopper galaxy, a system located at Vegetasei's south. It was a rather tough place to be roaming so thoughtlessly. The planets were located very apart from one another, making it almost impossible to travel without refueling at every chance. Their tank was already a quarter down and they still had an extent void to cover before they could reach the first planet in their route, Toop 5. A planet Bulma very much would've liked to avoid. The inhabitants of Toop 5 were a violent race that didn't have Sayajins in high regards, as it was a common treat in the Clopper galaxy. The only thing looking up for them was that they didn't like Freeza either so there was no chance of being sold out by them.

She massaged her temples, feeling the beginnings of a huge headache. There were too many complications at the same time, and even if the tank had healed her body she was still completely exhausted. But there was no time to rest. She had things to settle, not to mention having to tell Vegeta all about the situation they were in, and more important, finding whether he knew the coordinates to the new meeting point or not. She had a sinking feeling that the answer to that was no; after all he had had no clue about what was happening during Freeza's invasion.

"Boom, look for the most direct way to get to Toop 5 and set the course." She ordered.

The bot went over to the console from where he had popped out and settle there in a round shaped dent. A moment later the course had been settled.

"How long will it take?" Bulma asked standing up.

"No more than ten or fifteen days." Boom answered following her out of the room. "I'm sure that's not much compared to six years." He said in an accusing tone.

"Boom I'm sorry. I needed that ship; otherwise it would have been our asses." She apologized.

"Well you saved yours. Mine got stuck in a capsule."

"Oh knock it off already. You had your revenge." Bulma said fixing him with a piercing gaze. "That's right. I know you could have let me out of the tank, but you didn't and you know how much I hate small places."

Boom let out a tinny laugh. "You can't blame me. I'm programmed to act just like you. You made me after all."

She laughed too. "Yes I did, and I can unmade you just as easily."

"Touché."

.

.

.

Bulma felt for Vegeta's ki and sensed him still in the med bay. She found him sitting on a stool by the stretcher trying to dress a wound in his right shoulder and grunting in annoyance as he couldn't seem to make the gauze stay where it should. He was so immerse in his task that he didn't acknowledge her when she stepped inside the room and went to a little locker located behind him to his left. She opened the locker and took some bandages and antiseptics from it. She was still pissed at what he had done earlier but she felt guilty because if it wasn't for her blowing up the tank he could have been inside it healing those wounds without a problem.

"Need some help?" She asked stepping in front of him and placing everything she had grabbed onto the stretcher.

"What makes you thing I need help from a lowly woman?" He spitted not even looking at her. "I have everything under my control."

"You could have fooled me." She replied not going for his bribe and looking him over pointedly.

"Not that it'd take much." Vegeta countered back.

"Woohoo, you got yourself a quick one Bulma." Boom intercepted with a whistle.

Vegeta then noticed the flying metal sphere that was hovering behind the woman. "What the fuck is that and how dare it even imply I, the prince of sayajins am yours?"

Bulma didn't know whom to blast first. If Boom for his ill-timed and completely ludicrous comment or Vegeta for his I'm-mightier-than-thou attitude. "It's just a soon to be recycled bot," she was about to answer glaring draggers to said bot; having decided that as she was trying to be nice to Vegeta there was no sense in letting him suck her into their old bitching routine. But Boom beat her to it.

"Oh my! Royalty with that mouth? Had the standards dropped so low?" He said totally oblivion to Vegeta's murdering glare.

"Are you fucking kidding me woman? Is this piece of shit for real?" the offended prince asked in a dark dangerous tone, standing up in a huff and using all his willpower to make himself remember he was in a spaceship and couldn't blast the damn thing.

"Boom! I refuse to build you again if he blasts you. Get the hell out of here." Bulma said getting in between him and Vegeta.

The bot just glared at Vegeta and then at her with his digital blue eyes slitted and floated out of the room, not before saying. " He's even worse than that Oolong prince you escorted during the outer edge wars."

"BOOM!" Bulma yelled hurrying his departure with a forceful shove. "I'm sorry," she apologized, hating to have to do it. "He's been off too long and is a little dysfunctional. I'll recalibrate him later."

Vegeta didn't bother himself with a reply; he just sat back down reassuming his useless efforts of bandaging his arms, and when she tried to reach for him to help, he bated her hands away.

"Do not presume you can touch me. I said I didn't need you help. I don't need anyone." He said tautly.

She was about to scream his head off, but caught herself in time. Vegeta was lashing out like a wounded beast, and adding more violence and hostility was not the way to go. She knew well how beings like Freeza acted and how much they could fuck up a person. He had been with that filthy creature since he was a child. The year he spent on Vegetasei didn't help matters at all. Instead of being honored and received with rejoice and praise, he had been shunned and isolated. Many Sayajins blamed him for the situation with Freeza; and she now realized that the Tsufurs had taken advantage of that fueling their anger towards the government and especially the younger monarch. Even amongst his own people he knew nothing more than hate and rejection. The king himself hadn't known how to act towards his offspring and had kept cold and distant. Pushing Vegeta more into his shell and leaving him teetering at insanity's mercy.

Kakarot had been the only one capable of reaching the prince at some level. His good nature, easy disposition and skills as a warrior had helped with their interaction. She had been able to read the young warrior and knew he wasn't as naïve and dumb as he made himself to be. He probably was aware that Vegeta needed some kind of help and had provided him as best he could with an outlet to his frustrations, and had presented himself as a friend, someone to trust and rely on. Vegeta acted as if he didn't care about him and denied any kind of friendship between them, but his possessiveness told otherwise. The only thing that Kakarot lacked and what probably kept him from reaching Vegeta completely was confrontation. Something she had plenty of. She was prideful and hotheaded too, which sometimes made things between them get really bad really fast. But she would have to keep in mind his upbringing and deal the situations at hand accordingly to it. The eventual clash of words would be inevitable, but that was ok. He didn't need a pushover. It was only a matter of knocking her bitch mode down a few knots.

Bulma was goodhearted, and even when life had made her be ruthless in more than one occasion, she was one to sympathize with others and had a knack of seeing people as they were, focusing in the big picture and thus being able to understand them. But her intentions towards Vegeta weren't completely selfless. If the enemy in fact had captured the king, they were going to need him to take his place and lead them. But Vegeta was a prince only by title. He knew nothing about ruling and dealing with subjects. She in the other hand had been doing it since she was young. If she tried, she could subtly teach him how to be the prince he was meant to be. Maybe the unfortunate twist of events that had them together in a ship drifting through space wasn't so unfortunate after all.

Bulma let out a sight and talked calmly to him. "Look Vegeta I don't care if you have everything under control and don't need anyone. I'll help you, whether you like it or not."

With that she took his hand off of his shoulder paying no heed to his warning growl and inspected the wound. It was nasty looking but it wouldn't need stitches. She put some antiseptic on her hands and spread it carefully over it; then she grabbed the gauze and covered the wound, finally draping the bandage over it and around the shoulder, securing it under his arm. Taking notice of more wounds and scratches over him, she diligently took care of every one of them. He let her do it. He was a hardened warrior, completely capable of taking care of himself, but he felt someway off. He blamed it to his lack of rest and delay in treating his wounds. They weren't too bad, but weighted a lot over his weary body.

The whole ordeal was carried on in silence. Bulma was focused band-aiding him, waiting for him to calm down enough so she could tell him about their situation. And Vegeta was fighting off the new, estrange sensations she was eliciting in him. He had had to cover his flinch at her touch, not used to expect anything but pain; but she was gentle, her nimble hands moving smoothly over his skin. She was soft and lenient, something utterly unknown to him who came from a hard word full of sharp edges. The woman baffled him. He had always viewed females as nothing more than vile creatures. The ones he had came across were just a bunch of greedy, selfish whores who wouldn't hesitate in double-cross you in a heart beat for their own purposes. They were nothing more than the ways to a mean, satisfying his basic needs. But the woman was different. She made him feel at ease and her actions so far lead him to believe she was worthy of his trust. He had to admit he needed her, and not just to tend to his wounds.

Finally when she felt him relax in his stance, she broke the silence. "We're traveling across the Clopper galaxy, heading to Toop 5. Have you heard about that planet?" She asked still tending to him.

"Yes. A bunch of weaklings but they have balls." He growled not liking the information.

"We'll have to be careful about how we handle this. We need to refuel, and even if we manage to do it taking the port station by force it's too risky. The ship being harmed is something we can't afford."

"Those fuckers hate our guts. Taking the fuel by force is the only way."

"Not everything can be solved with our fists," she said shaking her head.

"So what do you suggest genius?" he asked fixing her an annoyed glare.

"An alliance," she answered simply.

"What?"

"You're a prince, use your title for something more than bragging about it. We can offer them an alliance against Freeza. I'm sure word had already spread about Vegetasei and the imminent war."

"What war woman? That lizard had already fucked us." He said bitterly.

"No he didn't. We expected him to do something like that. I designed the evacuation pods myself and I'm pretty sure a great number of Sayajins made it. Had anyone told you the coordinates to the new base planet?" She asked hopefully even when she knew the answer.

"No, I don't know them, and by your question I get neither do you."

"It's ok. Once we get off this fucking galaxy I have ways to get them. Either by contacting the pods or by my informants."

"Great, someone give her a cookie." He said rolling his eyes. Completely disregarding her capability. A button than once pressed was sure to make her jump at your throat.

"Hey jerk. You may not like it, but we're together in this. So try an act civilized or it'll be our tails. I'm not some stupid peon you can push at your whim. I've doing shit like this since I was a kid, and believe me, blowing planets for a fucking king of the universe wanna be DOES NOT compares to it."

He didn't reply right away, slightly taken aback by her. Her whole demeanor was tense and angry, but her hands remained gentle. When the impression wore off he registered what she had said and became enraged.

"You had no fucking idea of what I've doing since I was a kid, bitch. You can take your airs of superiority and shove them up your ass." He hollered pushing her off him and standing up.

"No. I can shove them up YOUR ass. Do not think me stupid little man. I know more than you think. Even more than what would make you feel comfortable." She said deadly calmly, stepping right to his face. "And I've bleed as much as you did fighting for Vegetasei."

"Sure you did." He snared with pronounced sarcasm taking a step closer to her.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" She snared back not baking off.

"It means that fucking in a pond with that low class is not part of fixing the damn shield. Your whoring around cost us our planet."

"How dare you blame this on me?! I've been fucking tortured for days protecting everybody's asses. I almost died getting you off planet. What I did with Raditz is none of your business and had nothing to do with anything." She growled. She couldn't believe him, blaming her for Vegetasei's fall. He didn't know a thing. Her mating with Raditz had nothing to do with it; Gero's androids breached her security. It had been unpredictable and unstoppable. / _Wait… my mating with Raditz?… how in hell did he knew about that?_/. The notion struck her hard.

Vegeta looked oddly at her. The previous spitting ball of fury that he was sure was going to attack him at any moment, was now staring blankly at him and he didn't know what to think about the sudden change of attitude.

"How did you know?" She asked in a low tone.

"What?"

"How did you know about Raditz and me?" She repeated her question calmly but in a way it demanded to be answered.

Vegeta's mind reeled. /_Shit! I can't tell her I shared her dreams. Shit, shit, shit, my fucking temper!_/. He cursed inwardly. "You reeked of his scent slut." He lied convinced he could fool her.

"You're lying." She said slitting her eyes. "How did you know." Bulma asked for a third time refusing to believe the answer her mind was conjuring up.

/_Crap! The fucking bitch is too smart for her own good_, he thought. "Fine! I shared your stupid dreams!" he admitted.

Bulma was stunned to silence. /_He shared my dreams… he shared my dreams…_, the voice in her head kept getting louder and louder. "**WHAT?!**" She finally exploded, yelling so loud he cringed and covered his sensitive ears.

"It means nothing so shut up already!" He screamed over her and pushed past her leaving the room.

She was dumbstruck and only reacted by slumping on the stool. She had had some weird dreams too. Thoughts that weren't her own. But had purposely avoided thinking about what it meant.

/_It's not possible. We can't be bonding. We don't even like each other. I have known him for a couple of days, and not even pleasant ones. It's a myth, there's nothing to be worried about. We were exhausted and our mental walls were down, it was circumstantial. I'd have never thought about taking him as my mate. Fuck him yes. It's just lust. But tying myself for eternity to him? No thanks. Neither him nor anyone. I need rest. I'm just over stressed. A couple hours of sleep are all I need. Yes, sleep will make everything better and much clearer. Me bonding to him? Ha, no way._" Bulma repeated over and over in her mind. She like Vegeta knew about the myth of the bond, and that even if it was exaggerated it held some truth. But they weren't a couple. It wasn't possible. And if it was, that was definitely something she wasn't ready to face. And by the look of thing neither was he.

Setting aside how freaked out she was she focused in the other main track of her thoughts: The need to sleep. She had been mulling things over for a while and the thought of the cot waiting for her in the ship's quarters made the simple task of keeping her eyes open a hard one. She dragged herself out of the med bay and to the room, with half lidded eyes and a heavy body. She entered blindly and took off her boots, pants, shirt and bra. She went to the little locker and took a big shirt that reached her mid tights and thrown it over. Once she was ready she plummeted down on the bed, realizing then that she wasn't the only one intending to sleep on it.

Vegeta was lying in the middle of the cot, more close to being unconscious than asleep. If he thought that she was going to sleep anywhere but on that bed, he was sadly mistaken. Bond or not looming over their heads, and insults that still needed to be taken back, at that moment she couldn't care less who she shared her bed with. If he woke in the morning, read more out of it and freaked it was his fault. /_He'd better not thrown me off the bed_, she thought as she rolled him to a side, making room to lie down. When her head hit the pillow she was already asleep, not noticing the pair of strong arms that wounded around her waist and pulled her to a warm chest.

Author's note:

First of all I want to thank to the reviewers. I'm really happy now that it seems that more people is willing to leave a review. It's enough for me to know that you guys are reading this story. But reviews let me know if I'm on the right track; which is important 'cause I'm writing this for you as well as myself. So come on, press the button and tell me what you think about it. I'm open to suggestions and if there's something you didn't like I won't take offense about it. From now on I'll focus in the others characters that are scattered around the galaxy besides our favorite couple. I'm already working on the next chapter, so I hope to have it done soon. As always, thanks for reading. :)

Tamy.


	12. Chapter 10

Hope you like it. English is not my first language so I'll appreciate any review about my spelling or grammar and if anyone finds this fic worthy enough to offer to beta it, it'll be amazing.

I'm sorry I didn't update in like forever. My boyfriend and I were in a car accident that left us with several broken bones and put him in a coma for two weeks. I healed just fine and luckily he evolved after those weeks to a Coma Vigil (Persistent Unawareness) and woke up with no severe brain injuries, but he was out for almost four months and the recovery took time and energy. Honestly, writing was the last thing on my mind. Just now my life's gone back to some resemblance of normalcy and I found myself reuniting with this story. Hopefully there's still someone out there who remembers it.

Thanks for the reviews.

WARNING: This fic contains foul language, violence and adult situations involving sex o implying it, so if any of the later bothers you, don't read.

"Blah"- talking

/_Blah_/- thoughts

/**Blah**/ - telepathy

Disclaimer: I think it is a waste of time but oh well… don't own don't sue.

**SPARK OF BLUE**

Chapter 10

They woke up at the same time, hearts racing, breaths uneven and in a sweaty mess of tangled limbs. Vegeta was the first one to come to his senses, sitting up in bed and pushing a disheveled and bewildered looking Bulma off of him.

"What the hell…" he sputtered, his gaze searching the room for some clue that would help him make sense of the situation, only to come to rest on the catatonic woman that laid beside him.

His voice seemed to bring her back from wherever she had spaced off to, and making a sound low in her throat, she blinked out of her stupor and tried to jump off the cot and away from him. Tried being the key word, for a furry brown tail that she failed to notice was laced around her tight prevented her from going far, and she went crashing face down, landing with her upper body splattered on the floor and her ass and legs up over the cot facing a shocked sayajin.

"Oww." Came the whine from the floor, followed by a little yelp of surprise when she found herself being pushed completely out of bed by no other than Vegeta, who had unwound his tail from her leg and was staring intently at it as if it had somehow betrayed him.

"Why the fuck did you do that for?" Bulma yelled at him from the floor, sending a glare that had murder written all over it.

"Hopping into my bed woman, really? Are you that desperate?" He asked ignoring both her question and her glare.

"Are you?" She countered back, not missing a beat. "'Cause this happens to be _MY_ bed, in _MY_ room, in _MY_ ship."

"I got here first, so now it's my bed," he said sending a smirk her way. "See how I'm sitting in _my_ bed and you on the floor, where you belong?". He asked her morosely. The smugness was radiating off him in waves, and Bulma was now possibly fuming.

She was about to start a verbal rampage that would've left even him blushing, when an idea struck her, making her match his smirk with one of her own. In a swift and powerful pull she yanked the covers with Vegeta and all off the bed, catching him off guard and sending him sprawling to the floor.

"And now you're at my feet where you belong," she spat haughtily at him, and with that the mood shifted abruptly.

In a second Vegeta was standing and pressing her back to the wall, a hand to her neck and an ugly sneer marring his features.

"You ever talk to me like that again and I'll kill you," he threatened, squeezing her throat a little tighter.

Stricken with the realization of her mental slip, and busy belittling herself over it, Bulma failed to answer him. Only when she found herself being shoved against the wall again and felt his hand shaking, did she react, giving him a curt nod.

It took him a moment to register her gesture and reign himself in. He had been so close to loosing it; a little more pressure and he'd have snapped her dainty neck in two. With an annoyed grunt directed more to himself than her, he dropped his hold on her as if burned and stormed out of the room.

Bulma watched him go from the same spot where he had left her, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Bringing a hand to her throat and rubbing it gingerly, she walked numbly to the cot and sat down heavily on it.

/ Fuck! I'm so fucking stupid sometimes /, she ranted silently. / I can't believe I told him that. I might as well paint myself white and purple and ask if my looks remind him of someone. /

She was not upset about the early flaring of tempers; it was the wording of her barb what was bothering her. Especially after being witness, if you could put it like that, to Vegeta's nightmare.

It had happened once before, snippets of thoughts, memories and even emotions that weren't hers. But this time it had been different, crystal clear, and for a moment when she woke up she couldn't tell her emotions from his. It had thrown her off her game and she was careless in her verbal spar with him. She had seen the strain in his movements, the struggle for control when her image merged and blurred with that of his nightmare, his memories. Her choice of words had definitely been unnecessary cruel and wounding.

If she was going to face him again and fix the mess that she created, she needed to sort out her thoughts and be clear minded. With a sigh, Bulma flopped backwards on the bed and closing her eyes, let everything come back to her.

- -**Flashback to telepathic dream sequence**- -

Things were fuzzy ahead of her, almost like being under water. Shapes were blurred, blending into one another, and the light was painfully bright with dark shadows that assaulted it's brilliance at odd angles. She was being steered by and invisible force that prompted her to go faster, faster, faster. Walking through endless hallways now she could see clearly the figure of an impossibly bulky man leading the way.

"Nappa, where are we going? It's too early for training", she inquired in a rasp of a voice that wasn't acknowledged at all.

"I asked you a question!" she exclaimed louder, angrily. But again silence was the only response she got.

She readied herself to demand answers again, but the breath was knocked out of her when suddenly a cold voice called her name.

"Vegeta".

She felt the chill of her father's voice to her bones and the force behind it sent her to her knees. "Father", she saluted him, but he didn't speak another word. Instead an ominous voice cut through.

"So well behaved, Vegeta. The boy is such a morsel; I'm impressed he came from you".

She looked up and was met with the piercing stare of the Icejin lord. The lizard was towering above her, too close for comfort. He started to circle her, keeping his gaze firmly planted on her face, as if he could see right through her and to her core and was reading himself to steal her very soul. And she was petrified, her body screamed at her to do something. Every muscle aching to be put to use and get away, but she couldn't move.

"We are going to have so much fun my little prince". Freeza spoke again, making her skin crawl and her stomach tighten in trepidation. "Come on boy, I'm going to make a man out of you", he continued and turned his back on her starting towards the exit.

Fear overtook her and still frozen in place she searched for her father's eyes.

"Father please do something, help me, don't let him take me, please help me, do something, please, please, please!" she screamed at him, but no sound came out and her father too was turning his back on her, and she was moving, following in Freeza's wake.

And before she knew it she was at his mother ship, and she could see Nappa at the docking bay with flaming eyes and her father far, far away standing stoically still in the palace's terrace like a statue of kings past. And he wasn't coming for her; there was no army ready to fight for her. And the hangar was opening and Freeza was talking.

"Say goodbye to your planet monkey prince", he spat at her.

The hatch was closed; Vegetasei disappeared and in darkness only the red hatred filled eyes remained.

_**.Flash.**_

Blackness, thick and overwhelming surrounded her. She was floating weightless, lost in an infinite void, and she was drowning, gasping for air that wouldn't come.

Pressure oppressed her chest, dragging her down; she was falling then, somersaulting breathless to a frightening unknown.

All of the sudden and with a bang she was wriggling on the floor. Freeza's unforgiving heel digging into her stomach; his face an even more terrible sight than usual positioned above her, eyes aflame and mouth set in a thin, grim line.

"You are no one, _nothing_!" he was snarling at her, drops of spit raining down on her face like little projectiles of acid hate.

"You dirty _monkey_ are mine! I own you, and you _**WILL **_bend at my feet and worship me."

"NO!" she yelled, lungs burning with the effort. "I am Vegeta…" she choked out, " Prince of the Sayajins."

"Prince of Nothing. You are _worthless_, _scum_, an _insect_", Freeza growled, kicking her viciously for the defiance, "Cowering on the floor at _my feet_ is where you _belong_".

She coughed, tasting blood on her mouth, and her vision swam, Freeza's face coming in and out of focus.

/_I'm dying_/, flashed through her mind, and she thinks it wouldn't be so bad, but Freeza has already staked his claim on her, and not even Death dares go against him.

"_Dirty Monkey. Monkey. Monkey_".

"_Insec_t".

"_Worthless. Worthless. Worthless_".

"_Scum_".

"_You're nothing. Nothing. Nothing_".

"_On the floor, where you belong."_

"_On the floor. The floor. The floor"_.

"_Where you belong_".

"_At my feet, my feet, my feet." _

Freeza's words kept playing in a loop. Darkness enveloped her again but they still flashed big and bright, circling her, chocking her, consuming her.

"NOOO", she screamed at them, fighting a losing battle as they tried to swallow her whole. "I'm Prince Vegeta. I'm Prince Vegeta. I AM PRINCE VEGETA!!!"

**- -End of flashback to telepathic dream sequence**- -

Bulma sighed heavily. Reliving the upsetting dream had been worse than she thought it would be. And now she knew she had no other option but to apologize, if for nothing else, just to stop feeling like such a heartless bitch.

Peeling herself off the cot, she was a woman with a mission as she strutted decidedly out of the room in search of Vegeta.

She found him easily enough, pacing the storage room like a caged beast. The skin of his back was glistening with perspiration and if possible, his hair was standing more on end than usual, as if it had been upset time and time again by the furious course of a hand through it.

Suddenly her determination evaporated into thin air and Bulma was at a loss of words. She took a step towards him but paused when she saw him tense and square his shoulders, not entirely sure if approaching him then was a good idea. Sure, her conscience was bitching at her, but it wouldn't be the first time if she ignored it. Then again it would be utterly cowardly of her to turn around and leave. So pretty much she had no other choice but to get it over with.

/_OH screw it!_ / She mentally yelled at herself. / _Just get it done, -"__**I'm sorry**__"- it's not that difficult_/.

"I'm sorry", she mumbled to his back, the words leaving a sour taste in her mouth even if she meant them.

He merely turned his head a faction of an inch towards her and remained silent.

/ _Bastard! He could've said something, shrug at least, I don't know; for fuck's sake it's not like I'm asking him to cry on my shoulder and have a heart to heart talk while we braid each other's hair _/ She fumed in her head, but caught herself in time before her temper got out of hand. Taking a deep breath and swallowing her pride, she tried again.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? I said it twice. Can we cut through the silent treatment and the ignoring each other? It'd be kinda hard being as we'll be stuck in this little ship for some time, and I'll rather focus my energy in more useful things."

This time he acknowledged her words and turned slowly to face her, taking his time before formulating any kind of answer and studying her face closely for any signs of deceit.

"What was that?" he asked condescendingly just in case.

"Come on you Jerk, I'm trying to apologize here", she finally snapped.

"I don't need your stupid apologizes wench!" he spat.

"Well that's too bad, 'cause you just got one. I'm sorry and that's it, period. So suck it up!" Bulma screeched and huffed out of the room, leaving a perplex Vegeta behind.

"Crazy bitch", he muttered under his breath.

He wasn't used to receiving heartfelt apologies and he didn't know how to act accordingly to it. So when placed in what he believed to be a vulnerable position he restored to be an asshole by default. It didn't help either that he had worked himself into quite the state. That wretched nightmare and the knowledge that the woman had shared it, plus her ill choice of words while verbally sparing with him, had him itching to blast something.

He had a mind of going after that annoying bot of hers, but thought better of it considering he was confined in a spaceship, and settled for working the frustration out as best as he could in the widest room he found. Bulma had managed to catch him just as he was winding down and all his workout's fruits had flown out the window.

"Damn this woman and this fucking _psychic thing_", he cursed with a grimace, refusing to say the word "bond".

He hadn't had time to sulk properly nor to get back to his training when a fully clothed Bulma breezed into the room and threw a capsule at him. He was sure her intention had been to aim for his forehead seeing as she looked kind of disappointed when she saw him catching it, so he regarded her with a smirk and a lift of his right eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

When five minutes went by and she was still staring back at him, seemingly unblinking, he rolled his eyes and conceded her the childish pull for power. "What is this?" he asked humoring her.

"I know you deliver some sort of twisted pleasure about parading around half naked, but I thought you would like to have some clothes for a change", she said with a smile, still relinquishing in being the winner even if it was a stupid staring match.

"Are you sure you are not the one getting the twisted pleasure out of it? It seemed like just a moment ago you wouldn't stop staring", he told her with a half smile, proud of having turned the tables on her.

"Ooh fuck you!".

"In your dreams woman".

"Ughh, more like in my nightmares".

"Believe me… _Bulma_, it'd be a dream you wouldn't want to wake up from", he smarmmed, his voice adopting a particular husky tone when he said her name.

Years of schooling her emotions were the only reason her face didn't turn into a tomato at the sound of her name on his lips, and even then she could do nothing to avoid the slight red tint that flushed her cheekbones.

"Boy, do you have a big ego", she tried to downplay it, but her voice didn't come out quite right, raising a few octaves above her normal pitch.

"And that's not the only big thing".

That was the final straw, " You're unbelievable!" she shrieked raising her arms in the air in a gesture of surrender, and turning around to prevent him form seeing her embarrassment; not only at his words, but at having walked right into that one too.

Amused at her theatrics, Vegeta laughed out loud on his way out of the room, and couldn't help taking one last jab at her. "You know what they say… seeing is believing", he drawled just as he was passing her, dropping a wink for good measure.

Bulma's chocked gasp and sub sequential sputtering kept him company as he laughed all his way to the showers.

.

.

.

Princess Chi-Chi Ox watched with a sinking stomach the chaos unfolding around her. Never had she imagined that a simple mishap at planning things could lead her to the situation she was currently experiencing. She should've known better; in the times they were living there was no room for mistakes, not even the tinniest one.

Her planet, Naira, had been a safe heaven for war refugees during the Outer Edge Wars, when Freeza rose from the Cold Empire's blossom and decided he wanted the whole universe to be his playground. Setting into conquering if not annihilating entire civilizations, he stretched his paws, and greedily clutched everything with an iron fist. Her father had been one of the first to have his planet obliterated by the warlord; barely managing to escape with only a fistful of his people, and coming across a tiny and inhabited planet, he stepped into power and installed a monarchy, naming the new world after his deceased mate and forming the first resistance camp, that latter on turned out to be a huge getaway as it became painfully obvious that Freeza wasn't loosing any power nor backing out.

During years destroying Naira was top on Freeza' s to-do list. Who literally turned the cosmos upside down looking for it. Hospice as home to ones of the most brilliant minds in the universe, Naira was surrounded by a makeshift asteroid belt to keep it safe and hidden. Life progressed well; surprisingly enough connivance was easy, even when there were at least a hundred different races cohabiting. The years of peace and prosperity served to placate her people a little. But the fear of him finding them one day was firmly etched onto everybody's hearts. And now, with a massive landing of pods, she knew that it looked like their worst nightmare was coming true.

Her subjects weren't fighters in their majority. But out of desperation surged bravery, and they were ready to die defending their world. It was a dangerous situation, for the newcomers were the sayajins, and power levels were already rising and battle stances being taken. Even after having been thrown to space leaderless, wounded and maimed, they were a force to reckon with. More so because of those reasons. Nerves had been frayed, tempers short fused and supervivence instinct had taken over. Definitely a mighty force. A force that was entitled to fight alongside them, not against.

Despite her fervent wishes to prevent it from happening and her repeatedly efforts to seize control over the situation, blood had begun to been shed and she was frozen to place. Snapping out of it she sprinted towards the palace. There was only one person who could put and end to it: her father.

Her heart constricted in her chest as she ran to his quarters, for he had been gravely ill and complete bed rest was the only thing keeping him with them. She knew that if he were to step in and fix things it would be his last doing. She reached his side breathless and with burning eyes fell to her knees at his feet. He was strapping the last piece of the royal armor. A war token that had been his great grandfather's. Somehow he knew. He knew it was his time.

Chi-Chi watched him in utter silence, the burning in her eyes doubling as tears fought harder to come, but she was raised to be a warrior and warriors didn't cry. She was not going to dishonor him by doing so. There were millions of things she wanted to tell him, but as words failed to encompass them, she remained mute and in complete silence everything was said.

In all his glory the Ox king placed one big hand over his daughter's head for a moment and walked regally through the doors to meet his fate.

.

.

.

The landing was rough to say the least, had they been a frailer race or the pods not so well crafted, their looses would've been huge. As it was they were shaken but that was all. One thousand two hundred and nine pods carrying six sayajins each made it to the planet from the more than over five thousands that had been launched. More than a half had been blasted by Freeza himself, and the rest were missing.

The pods had had a recorded message explaining what was happening and detailing what'd come next, nevertheless that had not prepared them for the not so warm welcome party that received them. They were tired and even with the healing effects of the stasis state they had been put into while traveling, a great deal of them was in dire need of medical attention, but they weren't known throughout the entire universe for nothing, and their blood raced at the prospect of a fight. A fight that they were denied early. So when the first signs of hostility began it wasn't long before they dismissed the instructions given.

When Raditz and Kakarot arrived they were greeted by and eerie calm. Sayajins and what they deducted were Nairajins were frozen in some kind of stalemate, and a regal looking man was making his way to the center of the commotion.

Kakarot's nose twitched as the scent of blood and sweat reached it. It didn't make sense. /_Was there a fight? Why? Are we in the right planet? What is happening? Who is that man? _/, Those and other questions went through his mind in record time and all at once. He glanced at Raditz who was watching things unfold with haw like intensity. His good eye firmly trained ahead of them. And if his reading of his expression was right, something else wasn't. He tensed in response and focused on the alien man.

While his brother was preoccupied reading whom he assumed was the king. Raditz was following Napa's movement at the sidelines. / _Stupid motherfucker!_ /, He cursed mentally when he saw him attack the Nairan king. The unsuspecting monarch had had no time to react at all. A moment he was standing proudly and ready to address them and his people, and the next he was falling. A gapping wound on his chest.


	13. Chapter 11

Hope you like it. English is not my first language so I'll appreciate any review about my spelling or grammar and if anyone finds this fic worthy enough to offer to beta it, it'll be amazing.

Thanks for the reviews.

I'm awfully sorry for the delay in posting. My life is really hectic right now and I've got barely time to sleep. I want the few readers that are still following this to know that it will take time for me to complete it, but I'll do it. I've got a clear idea of where I want to go with this story and I've got the chapters outlined. I really enjoy writing, and so far I've had a great time writing this, so any time I can scarp to myself I spend working on it. Sadly it's not much. Your reviews mean a lot to me, specially taking in consideration the time that has gone by from my last post. I can't count the times I reread the first chapters 'cause I'm paranoid my style in writing has changed. So any and all comments are greatly appreciated.

Special tanks to **elenahedgehog. **

WARNING: This fic contains foul language, violence and adult situations involving sex o implying it, so if any of the later bothers you, don't read.

"Blah"- talking

/_Blah_/- thoughts

/**Blah**/ - telepathy

Disclaimer: I think it is a waste of time but oh well… don't own don't sue.

**SPARK OF BLUE**

Chapter 11

For a few moments after the Ox king hit the ground with a sickening resolute thud, both Nairajins and Sayajins alike were seized by the abject horror and incredulity that came from watching a giant fall. Still in their previous positions, they kept on staring in morbid fascination, as if willing the limp body laying before their eyes to spring back to life, for they were astounded, shaken to their very bones, and couldn't quite process the drastic turn of events that had taken place.

Little by little everything started coming back into focus, beginning with Nappa's triumphant growl and escalating to full force when the princess herself, desperate to reach her father's side, flew in a flurry of orange gowns and onyx hair right through the throng of warriors.

In and instant, time righted itself and it even seemed to want to make up for the minutes lost. One second Chi-Chi was mid flight and about to get to the dying king, and the next Nappa had her by the hair, and was hoisting her up in the air as she struggled to get free, his hideous, booming laughter carrying on through the entire planet.

A few miles from there, in the outskirts of the battlefield, Raditz' s spine tensed as the sound reached him, and the full impact of how seriously fucked up they would be if things didn't change soon hit him like a well placed ki blast. Preoccupied with those thoughts he failed to communicate them in time to his brother, who, upon witnessing the new onslaught of violence explode around them, was quick to join the combat.

It wasn't until he had already gone through at least a dozen aliens that Kakarot noticed Raditz's lack of involvement. Concerned by his recent wounds and thinking that they were hindering him, he turned to look for him and their gazes locked. Not entirely sure about what was going on, but trusting his brother's judgment, he folded to the message his eyes and vive tried to convey, and made his way back to him as fast as he could having to fight off the enraged Nairajins that were still in his path.

"Kakarot this is all wrong," were Raditz' s first words. "These aliens are supposed to be our allies."

"What are you talking about?" Kakarot frowned, "they are attacking us!"

"And what do you expect? That shit for brains just killed their king, and that is their princess he's joggling around like a rag doll," he explained with exasperation. "Listen, we don't have time to chit chat, can you lock onto that woman's ki?"

"Hmm, I thinks so," Kakarot replied as he focused on doing just that. "Done!"

"Now, Nappa is surrounded by elites. I can't fight them, and if you do we'll be losing vital assets. Use your instant transmission technique; snatch her out of that fucker's clutches and teleport back here. We have to find Matot, he's the only one who can reign things in."

Putting two fingers to his forehead, Kakarot wasted no time after listening to Raditz' s words, and found himself placed in the epicenter of the raving battle. Coming face to face with a startled Nappa, he grabbed for the still hissing and struggling woman and yanked with all his might, almost dropping her right back when the bloodcurdling scream she gave at having her precious tresses all but ripped from the roots, assaulted his sensitive hearing. Luckily for them, Nappa' s ears suffered the same fate, and being quicker to recover than him, using all his willpower to avoid the ringing of his eardrums, Kakarot was gone as fast as he had come, with the addition of an enraged woman in his possession and before the startled stares of both aliens and fellow sayajins.

Chi-Chi didn't take too kindly to being passed from one brute to another, no matter the identity of the new man that had her unceremoniously tucked behind his arm, she had only one objective in mind: escape. Using the newly found strength that surged within her following the anger and pain she felt, she began with renewed and empowered vigor to kick, hit, scratch and even bite every surface of her captor' s body she could get at.

Kakarot looked helplessly at his brother for some clue as to what to do with the feisty creature in his hold. Even if her attempts at attacking did him no harm, it was rather annoying, and he feared that by impulse alone he would end up hurting the precious monarch. Seeing as he was getting nothing from Raditz, who was searching intently for their off planet missions' commander, her tried to talk to her, which put him promptly at the end of what surely was the longest string of curses ever said in one breath.

Hearing the ruckus caused behind him, and sensing both alien and fellow kis closing in on them, Raditz latched onto his brother. "Matot is in that direction," he told him pointing north. "He's right next to Strowk, his ki is higher. Can you sense it? Get us to them."

Kakarot felt for Strowk' s ki, but when he reached for the power to pull off the teletransportation, he found that he had all but exhausted it and couldn't manage enough to do it. With a frustrated sigh he dropped the fingers from his forehead, and turned to face his brother.

"I'm too tired to do it. We'll have to fly or try to reach them telepathically and have them come to us. We have the princess as leverage against the aliens, and in any case we're strong enough to ward them off," he explained in a whoosh of air.

"They're in full combat, there's no way their mental walls are low enough for communication, and we don't have our scouters with us," Raditz growled back. "We'll have to somehow make our way to them. I'll take the front and clean the path if I need to. You stay behind me and hold tight onto that woman."

Getting to Matot and Strowk was no easy feat, both were battling with tiredness and the hordes of enraged Nairajins were more vicious than ever in their desperation. Raditz couldn't fight all of them at once, leaving Kakarot to fend for himself single handed and with the princess trashing around wildly.

After more than a few close calls, they finally managed to reach the close knit of elites fighting in perfect formation. Sidestepping the one on one matches, they landed behind friendly lanes and let themselves drop to the ground.

Taking notice of the three new members to his squad, Matot was quick to go check on them. While his soldiers fought he was intent in following the princess' ki, having been not as surprised as everyone else with the little disappearance act Kakarot had pulled, being as he was well acquainted with the easygoing warrior. And so he had been expectant to their coming.

Seeing him approach, Raditz stood up and took Chi-Chi from Kakarot, ushering her in front of him and keeping her in line with a heavy set of hands around her middle.

"Stay put princess. I'm not going to hurt you, in fact I'm looking forwards to this whole mess to end," he growled at her when she started squirming in his hold, in what was meant to be a reassuring tone but came out everything but due to the strain he was in.

"What do we have here?". Matot' s voice cut through any answer Chi-Chi may have had. "Is this the alien princess?" He asked after giving her a calculating once over.

"Yes sir," Raditz confirmed. "I assume you are aware of these people importance to us. Things are way out of control here, and you commander, appear to be the highest authority given the situation."

"I'm aware yes, but my hands are tied if her highness here does not collaborate with me. I apologize for my people rash behavior and your father's untimely death princess," Matot addressed Chi-Chi. "I understand if your opinion on the alliance with us has changed, but I'm afraid we're already here, and if it comes down to it we'll take the planet by force. I personally prefer to come to terms through politics rather than lose any more Sayajins and time."

Composing herself at a moment's notice like only royalty can, Chi-Chi straightened in Raditz' s hold and leveling the commander with a piercing glare, gave a curt nod of acceptance and ordered them in the most regal voice she could muster to unhand her. "Order your soldiers to halt their actions, and I'll address my people and ask for the same. Although I'm warning you from this very moment, my father's murder will not go impugned, and over the unavoidable hostility that may come from now on I can do nothing more than encourage for the opposite, even if my heart is not in it. So Sayan, you have my utmost collaboration, I don't care for seeing more bloodshed at expenses of the Nairan people," she spat haughtily at him.

Matot' s lips curved upwards in a restrained smile at her wry response and mannerisms. "Very well," he conceded. "Talo, Cuma!", He bellowed. Two sturdy sayajins broke formation at his call and went to stand before him, backs tense and hands fisted over their hearts. "Break the platoon in three, take a group each and order the remaining soldiers to form a perimeter around us. I want you to collect the rest of the council member and bring them here at once," he told Cuma. "You Talo, recruit all troops commanders, call them to order and report back here."

Once the two soldiers flew off to carry on with their assignments, Matot gave the princess the barest of curtseys and went to oversee the formation of the perimeter. Raditz finding himself alone with the forlom monarch felt the need to reassure her after the commander's brass attitude.

"Princess, once the perimeter is in place and the sayajin council complete, we'll put an end to all of it," he told her in his softest voice.

Chi-Chi regarded his proclamation with a wary sight and turned to face the still rampaging battle with a heavy heart. / _I hope so, I sincerely hope so._ / Were her thoughts as she got lost in the scene before her.

.

.

.

Vegeta's good spirits didn't last long. Once he reached the silent showers, the carefully built damp he had put on his emotions gave away and everything came flooding back to him with a vengeance. In a flash his smile was gone and replaced with a frown deeper than normal.

Stepping violently out of his shorts, he threw himself at the nearest stall hoping to find some release under the steaming water. Unfortunately, it wasn't able to wash away all those uncomfortable emotions that had arisen within him, and after an eternity of standing head down under the spray with balled fist against the wall, it did nothing to quell the ill feelings.

For a moment after he turned off the cistern and stood immobile surrounded by mist, it looked like the sense of failure and lost had taken over him, but it only lasted no more than a second before he schooled his emotions and his face into his normal blank demeanor.

He reached for a towel to dry off; only to come across with an obvious used one, still damp and impregnated with Bulma's distinctive scent.

"Damn that woman," he cursed under his breath when he realized, already completely out of the stall, that indeed that piece of cloth was the only one around.

It just wouldn't do. Some other time he would've just raised his ki and be done with it, but under the current circumstances he was looking forwards to the small comfort, and would be damned if he let some wench take it away from him.

"Hello… servant woman," he called. "Bring me a drying cloth, at once!"

When neither answer nor the rushing of footsteps to carry on his order could be heard, he tried again. / _Surely that woman has too much air between her ears, and the undercurrents of wind are impairing her hearing._ / "Woman, can you hear me?" He shouted, annoyed at her lack of proper treating of royalty.

Back at the main deck Bulma's ears perked once more at his bellowing, and her left eye twitched in agitation. Knowing that he would continue to call for her like a petulant child until she answered him, she stood from where she was working on some intergalactic maps and took to the hall leading to the showers.

"I hear you!" She shouted back, hands on hips and feet apart, standing in the middle of the hall, "but my name is Bulma, and I'm not your servant, so say please!" She finished, tilting her head skywards and sticking her pointed nose in the air. It would do him some good to get used to that notion; she was definitely not at his beck and call.

"Ugh", Vegeta grunted. /_Otiose pest!/_. "Forget about the stupid drying cloth then", he snarled, and her retort was quick to come.

"Suit yourself, drip dry you jerk!" Bulma yelled. Knowing it wasn't the end of their dispute, she stood in the hall and he didn't disappoint.

"What? … Is this some kind of joke?" came his bewildered voice.

/_So he finally opened the capsule I gave him, ne_?/ she thought with an evil smirk in place, widening to a full blow out smile as she pictured his face as he held the hideous outfit she had specially selected for him. "Is what a joke?" she asked with perfectly faked innocence.

"This garments that you gave me, are they for a man or a woman? … they're pink!" He answered, the distaste evident in his voice.

Bulma could barely suppress a laugh from coming thundering out of her. "Oh come on, it was the style back then", she lied.

"Men in pink, how bizarre," Vegeta muttered more to himself than anything else, but she heard him and it almost did her in. Although the real challenge presented itself when he emerged donning the ridiculous ensemble, grunting frustratingly under his breath, with balled fists and a peeved expression on his face.

"This is ridiculous, I'm a warrior not a… a variety of flower!" he complained, struggling to get a comparison that matched his indignation.

She gave one more look at the proud prince dressed in a tight pink shirt and hideous, equally tight yellow pants, and couldn't contain herself any longer, she let out a bark of laughter right to his face.

"Well, you smell good", she even managed to jab in between mouthfuls of air, and continued laughing.

She had pictured what he would look like when she thought of taking revenge on him for his cutting comments the day before, but boy, did reality surpass fiction, and with flying colors!. The idea had come to her while she was busy looking for something to wear, utterly mortified at having realized she had delivered her apologize in nothing more that a loose t-shirt and her underwear. She had stumbled upon the ridiculous clothes left no doubt by a past conquest that had been booted out before having the chance to put them back on, and it occurred to her that her regal companion had nothing to wear but what was the bottom half of his bodysuit and a tattered chest plate. They were perfect; sure, she could spare a couple of her training gears, after all they stretched, were colored soberly and not much different from the ones used by the sayajin army under their armors, but who was she to pass up an opportunity to watch the prince squirm in embarrassment.

While she had her laughing fest, Vegeta was getting redder and redder, the vein in his forehead threatening to burst, until he couldn't take it any longer. "Shut up! Shut up or I'll blast you to hell and back" he finally exploded.

Bulma stopped laughing and just blinked at him. "Oh chill out, fighting is no fun. Let's got get something to eat" she told him in her most air headed voice, leaving him completely dumbfounded.

The mercurial way in which she changed moods never failed to threw him from a loop, and even if he had only known her for a meager couple of weeks or so, he had a feeling it would never cease to be that way, and he didn't like not one bit. But in the end her tactic, he was sure it was intentional, had worked, and almost without him realizing it, the fight had left his body.

With one last grunt of annoyance he followed her to the main deck, down to the inferior level of the ship and into the tiny kitchen he had passed once in his way to his self-appointed training slash storage room.

Having no intention whatsoever in partaking into any kind of culinary related activity, he sat at the small kitchenette table and was simply content to burn holes in her back with his potent stare. Even if her ass sticking up as she was bent looking though a cabinet painted and interesting picture that he couldn't help but notice, he tore his eyes from the sight and let them wander to the room until the landed upon a few capsules scattered on the table. Before he had time to inquire or figure out on his own what they held, Bulma turned around and placed two more capsules next to them.

"These are all the food-capsules we've got. When we reach Toop 5 we'll need to restore our food supplies too. This will barely hold us 'till then." She said.

He wasn't overly concerned about it, after all if it came down to it, it wouldn't be the first time he went for extended periods of time without eating, and in spite of all her feminine ways he knew it was the same for her. More pressing things came to mind, like what she told him in the med bay.

"Do you still think I should offer these weaklings some stupid treaty?" he asked her, infusing as much venom as he could, so it would be obvious how he stood when it came to that particular idea.

She granted him with a smile, she wasn't stupid, she very much heard the implications in his tone, but the fact that he was breaching the subject, and actually making civil conversation with her, was proof that her nagging had gotten through that thick skull of his.

"Yes", she answered him. "Look, we'll have to start anew after this whole fucking war with Freeza ends, and we'll probably need help from other worlds to win it, not just for the manpower alone, but for logistics and supplies too. One of the reasons Freeza could take us down so easily was because for all our power we had little to no support from the rest of the universe. What the hell, I'm sure a great deal of it is probably celebrating. But there is a huge deal of planets under the oppression of Freeza's rule that would be glad to be of any use to take him down, and that will see us as the lesser evil or, if we play our cards well, allies. And there's also the fact that there is a wide portion of galaxies with planets that are independent from the Cold Empire. Planets to which even Freeza himself has to bow to and play politics to keep on his side. Planets that we can win over. And believe me, we won't be able to accomplish that with our fists. You are your people's prince, and in the absence of your father you'll have to step up and be their leader. Another thing that cannot be accomplished with sheer brute force."

"I know that woman, but I'd like to focus on things at hand. I don't know what will be expecting me when I reach the base planet, if there is one." He said, a little bit unsettled with the picture she painted for him. "I do know that in a week and a few days we'll be running out of fuel and being forced to obtain it from die hard son of bitches that hate our tails. And really if the situation was reversed I would blast them without a second thought".

"Hey, we'll be getting that fuel and everything we need from them no matter what. If the _politic_ way doesn't work, we'll steal it", Bulma told him with a mischievous smirk. "We can send a transmission and work the deal from space, and if they refuse us, we have enough fuel as to stall for a day and then make a covert landing. I'm sure it won't be hard for us to break through their security and get what we need. As long as we stay away from a massive confrontation we can still blast the fuckers that dare oppose us."

"Hmn", he conceded and acknowledged his approval with a nod. "This is the first time you talk like a sayan".

"Oh shut up jerk or I'll show you how sayan I am, mainly by kicking that cute ass of yours", Bulma huffed playfully.

"What… cute ass?" He mumbled, the part about besting him in battle completely flying above his head. "Vulgar woman!"

Bulma laughed, and chose not to comment on the blush coloring his cheeks, mainly because she found it endearing, and was content to just drop a wink and busy herself with preparing the food. Vegeta was glad that she had finally put herself to use by cooking and so also chose to remain silent, until he tasted the food, that's it.

.

.

.

Once they were both finished with their meal, Bulma had showed him the maps she had been working on and after a mild argument they had agreed on which route to take to get off the Clooper galaxy. Afterwards, each had been concentrated in their own things, and had stayed away from the other, until it came the time to retire. Both of them eager not to repeat the situation of their first night together, and to put as much distance as possible between them when their mental walls' were at their lowest, they had alternated between sleeping on the cot and the chair in the main deck, having also realized the imprudence of navigating the cosmos when they were both asleep.

The next days went by in a relative normalcy. Bulma had taken to reinforce and double-check the ship's engines and the system configuration, and had even tinkered with the regen tank. While Vegeta had been busy using the storage room as his personal torture chamber, making use of Boom, whom he had pressed Bulma to update with a fighting program and a potent force shield.

They spent the majority of the day apart, but Bulma insisted in sharing their meals. She had seen that time as the perfect opportunity to get through Vegeta in a somewhat relaxed environment, and even if he always managed to rile her up with a comment about her cooking, they had both realized that when they weren't trading insults they could almost enjoy the other's presence. And if was often that they found themselves sharing a lot of opinions.

It was during one of their discussions while eating, that Boom gave them the notice that they were in range of Toop 5's interstellar frequency.

"Bulma, we're one hour from entering Toop 5's orbit. Interstellar communication with the planet is now possible", Boom informed her.

"Thanks Boom, stay alert to any incoming transmissions. I'm confident that our cloaking devise will prevent them from noticing us, but one can never be too sure. We'll be right behind you." She told the bot, and turned her attention to Vegeta. "Ok, is time to put your princely wiles in action."

"Whoope-fucking-doo", he exclaimed as he got up to go out of the room. "Let's get this over with."

/_I have to wonder what climbed up his ass and died there_/ Bulma said to herself as she followed after him. Once they reached the main deck and he seated himself before the control panel, she gave Boom the order to establish contact.

"What the fuck is the problem?" asked an annoyed Vegeta after a good fifteen minutes had gone by with nothing more than static.

"I don't know, maybe there's a problem with the connection". she answered with a frown. "I updated the system the best I could while having it functioning, but it's possible that it's still not compatible with theirs."

"You are telling me that this obsolete tin can cannot communicate whit them?".

"Yes Vegeta that's what I'm telling you."

"Well fuck it, it was a stupid idea to try and offer an alliance anyways." He spat. "I'm going to train some more, if you want to keep on wasting your time be my guest, but if you can't get anything else but dead air by the time we reach the atmosphere, we're going with the coherent plan that is taking what we need no questions asked."

"Fine, we'll do it your way", she conceded. "Boom keep on trying I'm going to prepare for landing."

"No problem Bulma, I'll initiate the warning twenty minutes before impact", Boom told her.

Loyal to his word, when the time came, Boom gave the signal, and both Bulma and Vegeta arrived at the main deck. She was wearing her black gear with her half gloves and white boots, capsule belt secure around her waist and hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. Vegeta was donning one of the spare bodysuits she had been forced to relinquish, his chest plate, boots, and a fierce glare.

They took their seats and after a few minutes Boom initiated the countdown.

"Landing in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…. Impact"

Once in Toop 5 soil, they were quick to initiate the descent. But what they found froze them in their tracks. There was no big army waiting for them, there was no ambush, no soldiers ready to defend the planet.

There was nothing at all.


	14. Chapter 12

Hope you like it. English is not my first language so I'll appreciate any reviews about my spelling or grammar and if anyone finds this fic worthy enough to offer to beta it, it'll be amazing.

Thanks for the reviews.

WARNING: This fic contains foul language, violence and adult situations involving sex o implying it, so if any of the later bothers you, don't read.

"Blah"- talking

/_Blah_/- thoughts

/**Blah**/ - telepathy

Disclaimer: I think it is a waste of time but oh well… don't own don't sue.

**SPARK OF BLUE**

Chapter 12

Bulma's entire body tingled with suppressed kinectic energy, and her muscles coiled ready to flee or fight. Maybe saying there was nothing there when they arrived had been an exaggeration, for the gigantic, thickly corded _things_ protruding from the soil around them and stretching as far as her superior sight could reach were something all right. That fact added up to Vegeta's own taunt stance and the eerie atmosphere that was closing in on them, not to mention that they were now stranded in a graveyard word, made for a very uneasy sayan woman.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight before her and she let out a snarl of frustration. "What the fuck happened here?," she asked out loud, more so to disrupt the stillness of the dead world than to seek a theory from her companion. No matter how many times she was presented with the sight, it never failed to unnerve her.

"I don't know, and I don't particularly care", Vegeta answered in a crippled tone. He couldn't place why, but something about the whole situation with the planet was making the little hairs at the back of his neck bristle in agitation. Nagging at the forefront of his mind he couldn't shake the sensation that there was something familiar with it, but what exactly remained elusive. "Capsule the ship and get a move on it, we may not be alone in this mud ball", he ordered her.

"Yes your highness", she growled halfheartedly, more as a knee jerk reaction to his tone than to his request. Her instincts were screaming at her to get the hell away from there as fast as she could and she was planning on doing exactly that.

She was quick to carry on with the capsulation, only pausing to retrieve Boom from the ship. Once it was safely tucked inside her belt, she had the bot display the course towards the nearest city and they started walking, having come to the silent agreement that although flying would be faster, it would also leave them extremely exposed to an attack.

Besides the fact that neither could feel a single ki, and those _things_ altering the landscape, Toop 5 looked fairly intact. Which was puzzling to the sayans. There were no immediate signs of a struggle that could whip out an entire population, nor were there signs of a massive evacuation.

They were passing by one of the biggest _things_ when Bulma's innate curiosity couldn't be deterred any longer and she had to get close to examine it. Her scientific mind working double time cataloguing every detail and trying to match it to the situation at hand, she was so lost in her musings that she failed to notice how she was slowly reaching out to touch it.

A few feet from there Vegeta was giving her a sidelong glance when he caught sight of her movement, and not quite sure why, moved to her side and grasped hey wayward appendage in a firm grip. "Don't", he snarled, and after giving both the _thing _and her a wary glance, brusquely let go of her wrist and kept on walking as if nothing had happened.

Rooted to her place Bulma blinked twice, first at her hand and then at his retreating back, before a frown made it's way between her eyes. _/What the fuck is his problem? /, _She brooded inwardly, when it suddenly hit her… that _thing _was pulsing with energy, but it wasn't like anything she had felt before, it was all wrong, jumbled, as if it belonged to more than one entity.

Hey eyes traveled down to the crackled soil from where it emerged, and her frown deepened. On a hunch, she made a small ball of ki and presented it to the side of the _thing_.

"Holly shit!" She shouted in surprise not a second after, and wretched herself away from the blasted thing. It had not only sucked the ball of ki right out of her hand, but she had also felt it reaching out for more of her vital energy.

Having heard her shout, Vegeta was at her side in a flash. "What did you do woman?" he barked at her. "Did it attack you?" he asked, reading himself to blast it, both thrilled to get some action and pissed off for not having regarded it as a threat sooner.

This time it was Bulma the one who took hold of his arm and set it down. "It won't do any good. I think I figured what its happening here", she told him. "Well at least part of it. These things feeds off of ki", she amended after a beat, biting lightly on her thumb and frowning at the thing.

He tore himself away from her, ticked at the entire time wasting set back. "Fan-fucking-tastic", he exclaimed exuding sarcasm. "Good for you woman, now you can add that to the list of useless things that won't get us off this rock."

"Tone it down asshole. At least now we know that touching these fucking things can get us killed", she huffed at him, to what he just gave her an one shouldered shrug.

"Only you would be so stupid as to touch it", he spat at her matter of fact and resumed his path towards the city, leaving an openmouthed and speechless woman behind.

After her recovering and giving one last huff of annoyance Bulma followed in his footsteps, muttering all the way under her breath about pig-headed men and their lack of interest in self-preservation.

.

.

.

No more distractions in the way, it didn't take them long to reach the city. Once in the outskirts, Bulma thought it wise to send Boom before them to scan the place and sign out any possible threats. Suffice to say Vegeta was not pleased with that tidbit of information, but was eventually put at ease when Bulma explained to him that sending Boom also served to locate where they would need to go to get the supplies, which was better than waste time wandering aimlessly themselves.

With the bot gone they had little else to do but wait. Vegeta decided that sitting on a boulder and staring straight ahead was the best thing to do. Truth be told, he hadn't been able to shake the feeling that the shit was going to hit the fan, and so he was going to spend the time at hand going through battle strategies to calm down his harried senses. Bulma, assuming correctly that there was going to be no talking, and too highly strung to stay still, opted to go take a look at their surroundings.

Vegeta watched her go with little interest and was just starting to enjoy the silence, even going as far as to close his eyes, when he suddenly felt her right in front of him. He opened an eye in annoyance to glare at her and immediately reeled back, toppling over the boulder, shocked at her close proximity. She was literally in his face!.

"Aargh! What the fuck is wrong with you wench?", He yelled at her, covering up for the embarrassment.

Bulma ignored his outburst, and simply joggled what she had been holding in front of his face. When she got no other reaction than a raised eyebrow, and noticed that he was turning an unsightly shade of red, she decided to talk before that vein throbbing on his temple made explosion and wiped them both off the face of the planet.

"Clothes," she said. "There was an upturned vehicle back there, and lots of garments lying sprawled on the ground. And guess what, under every single one of them, a miniature version of those _things_."

Vegeta straightened his posture, and gave her an once over. /_Did she go off the deep end?/_ he thought. "Hnn. Clothes… so?"

"So? Uurhg! Aren't you a little bit curious? Those things sucked dry the whole planet. Every single inhabitant included!" She exclaimed. "And that's not all, every one of them is thriving with ki. Don't you want to know where all of that energy is going?"

"Woman, we don't have time to waste. I could care less about what happened to all the imbeciles that lived here."

"But think about all that ki! What if Freeza is behind this? I mean, for a moment when we made planet fall I thought his soldiers had beat us here."

At that Vegeta seemed to take pause and consider it. He opened his mouth to speak when Boom came to halt right between them and interrupted him.

"The area is all clear," the bot informed them. "Resources were not found."

"What?" Bulma asked. "What do you mean resources were not found?"

"All facilities were either destroyed or vacant of their productions. And those found in personal abodes that were still standing were either rancid or incompatible with the pre-programmed search list."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" growled Vegeta in a deceitfully calm tone. "How is it possible that in that whole damn city there is nothing that can be useful to us? Are your wires crossed? Do you need an upgrade you stupid scrap of flying metal!" He finished, gaining volume and momentum, his fists shining a light blue.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with him, if Boom says there is nothing there for us, then it's true. We still have a whole damn planet to scourge you moron, now is not the time to freak out!"

"I'm not freaking out. Its obvious that once again your shoddy work has failed us."

"Shoddy work? Why, you bastard ! I'd like to see you do even a quarter of what I'm capable of."

"Better yet, why don't I blast you and the tin can both and rid myself of your incompetence."

"HA! Please, another empty threat? Frankly Vegeta, it's getting boring."

"I'll show you boring…"

"Bring it on asshole."

"Hmm. Bulma… Hey Bulma," Boom tried to make himself be heard above their bickering.

"… Blasted wench."

"Hmm. Prince Vegeta… Bulma," he tried again.

"Pompous jackass..."

"STOP IT", Boom finally exploded, making use of his inbuilt alarm system and colorful lasers.

Both Bulma and Vegeta froze in their tracks and gave the bot their best glare. If it weren't for the high quality of its components, it would have melted under the scathing assault. As it was, it took the equivalent of a sentient being's deep gulp and addressed them again.

"Emm, I wasn't finished with my report. While I was scouting the city I came by one of their security stations and fused with their main computer. It showed two interesting things. The first one is that six days ago there was a disruption of the planet's geomagnetic field, followed by the appearance of these things we've come across, which by the way are organic in nature and have all the traits of vegetal life." It spouted quickly, making it slightly difficult for the sayans to keep up. " And the second one is that Prince Vegeta was right. We are not alone; the security system was displaying current movement in an east side city, three thousand five hundred and twenty eight point one hundred and fifty six miles away from our actual position." It finished, and stood there floating in mid air and still under the now slightly more vicious glare of both sayajins.

As it was starting to be a common trait between them, they soon forgot all about Boom and their latest bout of bitching and focused solely on each other. The news that there was at least someone else in the planet with them came both as a relief and as a complication. Neither Bulma nor Vegeta were lacking in the confidence department, but given their current situation they couldn't afford to be reckless. All in all, everything just brought them back to square one: to figure out what exactly was going on with the planet and those weird ki-sucking plants. It was the first step to get to know their enemy.

"I really can't see Freeza taking a liking to gardening, so… I've got nothing on this, any ideas?" asked Bulma.

"It's certainly lacking the flamboyant settings he is so fond of. Not to mention the army ready to try and fry our asses. Whoever is behind this is not part of the Cold Empire," Was Vegeta's answer.

"Now that I'm looking for it, I can sense the disruption up north and it's blocking everything around it, so I don't know if those meager power levels fluctuating where Boom indicated are the only ones we have to worry about."

"We have two options: Either we go head on towards where we can sense the power levels, or we go directly to the source. I'm already sick of this shit hole and ready to blast something to the next dimension." Vegeta said while slowly taking to the air, "Get your ass moving, we have something to uproot waiting for us up north."

"Wait!", Bulma exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. "Do you still have your scouter?".

Landing impatiently he searched for a capsule hidden inside his breast plate and chugged it wordlessly to her. He had realized the hard way that there was no stopping her when she started sprouting seemingly unrelated questions out of nowhere. If she had thought of something she wouldn't stop pestering him until she could carry it on, and it was no drowning that shrill voice of hers either. But maybe he wasn't that good at learning or at keeping quiet when the blasted woman was tearing apart the only means of communication with their long lost base.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled at her, narrowing his eyes at the sight of her nimble fingers pulling out different wires form the scouter's carcass. But his demand was only met with silence and complete, utter indifference.

It wasn't that she was trying to rile him up or anything. It was just the way she got when she got started on a project. It had come to her that those who where on the planet with them had to had some form of communication, and if she just could get a hold on the right frequency, it would all be simply a matter of waiting a few minutes for the information they were waiting for to come to them. When the scouter on it's own proved to be unsuccessful, getting to her feet and sidestepping the brooding sayan, she unceremoniously got hold of the still freezed bot and started working on him too.

It took a while and Vegeta taking several deep breathes, but eventually the distinctive but slightly distorted crackling of voices over static filled the air. After several minutes had gone by with only useless banter and names that didn't meant anything to them, Vegeta seemed to perk up at something that was said.

Not one to miss it, Bulma was quick to question him. "Turles? Who is Turles?."

A small smirk made itself known on his face as he answered. "An old friend, woman. An old friend."

.

.

.

Golden eyes set on the being hovering lazily on his throne, Zarbon was quick to cover the distance between them and prostrate himself at his feet.

"My lord, what do we do with the bunch of filthy monkeys we have in the dungeons?" he asked, both the distaste for the sayans and the relish on their suffering merging in his husky baritones.

Purple lips stretched into a smile of pure evil. "Send them to my brother, but Zarbon…".

"Yes my lord?".

"The _king_ is mine."

_Author's note: _I know! Sorry doesn't cut it. But I just have no words. My life was a complete mess and on top of that the mother of all writers blocks hit me full force. I just hope that there are still people interested in reading and enjoying this. I'm going to finish this and this time it won't be months before another update. Promise. A special shout out to Maddiesan's Blue and Black writing and art community on livejournal. Their prompts allowed me to breach the writer's block and get into the gist of writing again. If you would be so kind as to review this chapter, it'll be a huge relief. I really need to know how you guys feel about the story, specially since so much time has gone by since the last time I updated it. Thanks for sticking with me, I'll try and update next week!.


End file.
